


Beauty and the Beetle

by alljuicedup, DarkShadows93



Series: Rini & Cass RP [2]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, There's no telling, beetlebabes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 53,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljuicedup/pseuds/alljuicedup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadows93/pseuds/DarkShadows93
Summary: At some point, he gave up.  As there was nothing he could really do, but hope that maybe this person he was connected to would find him somehow.  Not that he was exactly sure how that was supposed to work.  He would proudly admit that he was a bastard.  While he was more than able to get women to hang around for a while, he wasn’t exactly the type to keep them around for much longer than an orgasm.  Not exactly romance material.Who could ever learn to love an asshole like him?





	1. Tale as Old as Time

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ! What follows is a copied-and-pasted tumblr roleplay between midwest-ghost and myself(tumblr tag: alljuicedup). They are playing as Lydia, me as Beetlejuice. Because of the nature of roleplay, the point of view changes often and you will see each event as it was perceived by our renditions of these characters. It's being posted here so that we can have a comprehensive archive to look back on and reread easily rather than having to dig through tumblr. Please be warned going in that this may never have a clean or concise ending as that is not the point of roleplay.
> 
> Reminder that this was something that was meant to be fun, not judged. Therefore constructive criticism is not welcome.

It was a dark and stormy night when it happened. There Beetlejuice was, minding his own business, when this witch came up to his home. He had done pretty well for himself. As one of the more powerful beings in the Neitherworld, he had amassed a certain name for himself which garnered fear into the hearts of all ghouls that surrounded him. He had moved up in the world. Graduating from the Roadhouse to what had become the most haunted mansion in all the realm.

The witch rapped weakly on his front door, obviously lost and out of her gourd. She would soon realize that he was not one to be trifled with or bothered. Period. “What the hell do you want?” He spat, opening the front door with a huff. The woman begged for a place to stay, seemingly turned away from the housing that the Waiting Room usually offered to the recently deceased. Had she been attractive, he may have thought about it. His bed was always open to voluptuous women who found themselves in need of a night to stay as long as they paid the price. This woman had obviously gone way past his age limit. 

Demon as he was, he rarely found it necessary to be kind to others. Instead, harshly turning her to the Monster Across the Street who would maybe be more open-minded to the…elderly. He was a monster after all. A monster with zero taste. 

The woman was furious at the lack of kindness that the ghoul showed. She began chanting strange words, apparently placing some strange spell on him. After the spell had been completed, she explained herself. 

His power had diminished and his soul had been tied to another. One that could quell his angry spirit and possibly restore some humanity in his long-dead heart. The witch made her way inside, claiming a random hand mirror as her payment for his cruelty. She continued, explaining that her spell would only break once he found love or some shit like that, but at some point Beetlejuice stopped paying attention. “Yeah, go tell someone who cares.” He pushed the woman out the door, slamming it behind her. 

Despite his attempts at keeping himself in the dark, he could feel a change deep within himself. That bitch had definitely done something. He wasn’t entirely sure what, but as more centuries passed, it became more and more apparent what exactly had happened. His limitless power had been leashed, keeping him from doing anything that he pleased. And that, beyond all else really pissed him off. 

He found ways around it. Found new ways to entertain himself. Going after his neighbors, causing problems, things he used to do for the entire Neitherworld, but confined to a much smaller area. It was a pain in the ass, but this was the afterlife. Nothing was supposed to be easy. 

At some point, he gave up. As there was nothing he could really do, but hope that maybe this person he was connected to would find him somehow. Not that he was exactly sure how that was supposed to work. He would proudly admit that he was a bastard. While he was more than able to get women to hang around for a while, he wasn’t exactly the type to keep them around for much longer than an orgasm. Not exactly romance material. 

Who could ever learn to love an asshole like him? 

* * *

Lydia Deetz was not a normal eighteen year old girl. She would be considered by other girls her age as strange and unusual. Her likes rivaled those of Vincent Price. She loved the dark and mysterious, bugs and gruel. Myths and fables and dark stories of the night. Lydia did not wear bright girly colors or went out to parties with boys. She kept to herself to her hobbies; taking photos of cemeteries and bugs or buried deep in her studies. No one tends to be friends with a girl who wore nothing but black and red and spent her days in a graveyard.

It got lonely after a while. Senior year at an all girl’s catholic school was not what it cracked up to be when she was nothing but the outcast. Alone, invisible, forsaken by her classmates, Lydia Deetz wished for nothing but to disappear. To fade away like ashes in the wind because no one will miss her. She would only become a distant memory to those who hated her. 

Her stepmom and proclaimed ‘life coach’ Delia noticed and demanded that she would go bargain shopping with her at an antique shop. A gift for a friend she claimed but Lydia knew it was for her horrid attempts at modern art. She spent hours wandering the aisles of the stories, playing with objects that no young adult except for her would know the functionality of. Lydia could get lost in here. Her camera full of dark shadows cast from old bikes from the ceiling and cold empty eyes of dolls long since loved by a child. 

Delia’s voice had faded from earshot as she wandered to the back of the store. Dust layered sleeves of old books, musty smell filling the room making her cough loudly kicking more of it in the air. Lydia stumbled knocking a loose book from a table. 

“Shit…” She grumbled as she bent to pick it up only to be greeted by a pair of tattered boots. 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be back here. Wandered too far?” 

Lydia slowly brought her gaze up following the owners of the tattered boots till she met the gaze of an older woman, hunched back, wiry grey hair and ageless eyes. She panicked, quickly picking up the book, “Sorry. I uh… didn’t know I was supposed to be back he-” 

“Shh. It’s quite alright.” The Old Woman placed a gentle finger on Lydia’s lips and smiled, “It is easier to be lost than found. One of the many reasons we are never found. Too many locks to open but not enough keys. What brings you in child?” 

“I-uh-” Lydia turns back to where she had come from only to find it dark and empty, “I don’t know. I was just following my stepmom as she goes-” 

“Let me be more precise. What are you looking for?” 

“I don’t know.” Lydia pressed as she walked away from the woman, shaking her head, “Look. I’m sorry but I should probably go… uh back to my stepmom. We got a lot of things to do… shopping… buying things ... dying. Stuff like that. It was nice meeting you.” 

The Old Woman folded her hands against her stomach, an endless smile full of secrets “Child. There is no rush. I want to give you something at no cost expect that you listen to my story.” “Me? Please ma'am. I can’t.” 

“Child, you seem like a nice polite, beautiful girl. But even I can see in your eyes that you’re lonely and fail to see the great potential you have in this world. Please, honor an old woman with your company and listen to what she has to say.” 

Lydia seemed hesitantly agreed, following the old woman deeper into the back of the store. She didn’t think the store was this long, it seemed almost endless. The Old Woman opened a door revealing an empty room with only a small mirror sitting on a stone pedestal illuminated dull candle light. It seemed odd that the mirror was the only thing in the room, but she listened to her tale. A tale of a demon who was more powerful than he seemed and how he was cursed. How he lost most of his powers and his souls became bound to another. His name that even the Old Woman couldn’t not bring herself to say. The story didn’t make any sense and she questioned on what a mirror had to do with it. 

“A legend is told that if you look in that mirror and say this incantation completely” she handed Lydia a worn piece of parchment. “… the demon would appear in front of you.” 

“So like Bloody Mary?” Lydia was intrigued. She always loved stories that involved incantations and bizarre names to be spoken to a mirror. She always hoped one would be true. 

The Woman shrugged. “You can say that. Go on.. take the mirror. It’s yours.” She nudged Lydia into the room, forcing her to take the mirror. It was heavy, made of silver with ornate carvings on the back. “But I would be cautious with the incantation. You don’t know what you might find.” 

“What-” 

“LYDIA!’ 

Lydia blinked finding herself back in the storefront, the mirror and parchment still in her hand. She spun around to find the path she had wandered down was blocked by a huge shelf. 

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you forever!” Delia exclaimed holding a busted old relief of the Thinker, “Come on. We gotta go the store closes soon…. ooh.” Lydia glanced down at the mirror then back to her stepmom, “Nice mirror. Very gothic chic.” 

“Uh thanks?” 

The ride home wasn’t eventful. Delia rambled on about her art project and Lydia tried her best to tune her out. Her attention more drawn to the mirror sitting in her lap. Why would a random old woman give her a mirror and trust her with an incantation? It was almost like a favor and that she had to have the mirror. Why? She wasn’t special and definitely not as beautiful as the Old Woman said. 

But curiosity had gotten the best of her. Once hidden up in the attic, Lydia held the mirror firmly in one hand and stared at the incantation in the other. The script was old and nearly faded. Even her eyes could barely decipher it but she tried. 

“Though I know I should be wary…still, I venture someplace scary. Ghostly hauntings I turn loose. Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice!” 

A gust of icy wind blew through the attic sending stray pictures spinning around her until she found herself standing in the massive hall of a very dark manor. Her loud surprised gasp echoed throughout the empty hall. 

* * *

It was hard to tell when their true hell began.

Adam and Barbara Maitland had died and for some inexplicable reason, they were trapped in this house. It was hard to see why, but all they could get out of Beetlejuice were curses and moans whenever they tried to get some answers out of him. He wasn’t exactly friendly, but he didn’t seem completely against having them spend time here. 

Wasn’t like he had a say in the matter anyway. They couldn’t leave. 

The couple did everything they could to stay away from him, but when his boredom got the better of him, he would suddenly appear. He would pull pranks and generally do whatever he could just to make himself laugh. It wasn’t exactly the afterlife they had envisioned for themselves, but they had no way of leaving the mansion. 

They spent their days in a particular wing of the mansion, much the same way that they had every day prior. Adam had his obsession with the model he had created and Barbara spent her time doing pretty much whatever she could get her hands on. She had always loved being crafty. Pottery, painting, sewing, the activity never really mattered. She liked to keep her hands busy and that’s exactly what she did. 

Their sense of normalcy was immediately shattered when a young girl suddenly appeared in a cloud of smoke. Barbara peaked around the corner, a smile crossing her features as she came into view. “Oh, Adam. Look! It’s a little girl!” 

“I can see that. What the hell is she doing here?” 

“Why can’t she be here? Look, she’s gorgeous.” 

“Uh, maybe because of Mr. Can’t-keep-his-hands-to-himself-to-save-his-life? Poor girl won’t stand a chance.” 

Barbara thought for a moment, sticking her head back out to get another look. “I guess you’re right. She seems too sweet to be here, anyway.” A twinge of regret stained her lips, sighing softly as she watched the girl from afar. “How do we get her to leave?” 

“We’re ghosts…so…maybe try to scare her?” The uncertainty in his voice was obvious, but it was really the only thing they had to go on. They hadn’t seen anyone outside of Beetlejuice in what seemed like forever. It wasn’t like they were going to be able to draw from any personal experience to draw on. Barbara nodded sadly, the two turned around to find what they needed for their attempt. 

They appeared a few feet in front of her, shielded by the darkness. In an attempt to scare her, they covered themselves with sheets, the only spaces coming from the two eye holes they had effectively cut out for themselves. They collectively began making spooky noises, doing everything in their power to get her to turn around the way she came. “Booooooo! Get ooooout! Leave this plaaaaaace! Or eeeeeelse!” 

* * *

The initial shock of the sudden displacement slowly faded as she took a few steps in the massive hall. Her eyes staring at the different dark menacing features. How the hell did she get here? She expected a demon in the glass not to be thrown into… this. How was she going to get home? Maybe she was dreaming and she would wake up soon. She prayed that was the case because the incantation flew out of her hand the minute she finished speaking it. She didn’t remember it for the most part. All she knew was the last three words.

Beetlejuice. 

Lydia dwelled on the word for a while, not knowing the meaning of it unless it was referring to the star Betelgeuse. But even then she had never seen it spelt like that. She closed herself off in her thoughts when a pair of cheaply made sheet ghosts appeared in front of her. The sudden appearance made her jump and startle her but it wasn’t enough to classify as scared. This was a cheap haunted house trick. 

“Please.” She scoffed rolling her eyes, “If this is my mind trying to wake up from this cheesy haunted house then I must be watching too many cheap horror movies. Come on… you can do better than that.” 

* * *

The ghost pair looked at each other through the tiny peepholes, their confidence wavering. Adam spoke up again, making sure to put some spooky arm flailing for added effect. “You must leeeaaavvvveee! Noooooooooow!”

Barbara’s sheet nodded. “Yeeeeees! You’ll be stuck here foreveeeer! Woooooo!” They had to get her out of here. She was cute and looked adorably sweet, just the kind of thing that Beetlejuice would instantly quash. He was known as being a womanizer through these halls. The two of them had seen many women enter through those doors, that they weren’t entirely sure if they ever made their way back out. 

But she didn’t come through the door, did she? 

“Little giiiilrl, you must goooooo!” Adam continued, the spookiness in his voice faltering as it didn’t seem to be doing any good. While she had initially pulled back when they appeared, she appeared downright…bored with their spooky attempt. 

* * *

“If I could wake up, I would leave. But something tells me I’m not sleeping.” Lydia raises an eyebrow as she examines the sheeted ghosts. She could clearly see their feet from below the sheets. A pair of male and female feet. A couple. This was a joke. She had seen way too many horror movies to know it was a trick. Now if they were like the ghosts from 13 Ghosts then that would be a different story.

“Unless you can help me. I don’t know how I got here. I had an incantation and this mirror-” she held up and shrugged, “lost the incantation I think. Only know the last three words- uh… Beetlejuice?” 

Lydia shrugged as the word fell from her lips. It wasn’t a big deal to her just a part of the incantation. She looked at the ghosts and chuckled. They clearly had human legs but why the sheets? “So… where am I? Why are you wearing sheets? Got an odd deformity? Can I see?” She reached out for the female legged ghost, “ What do you look like under there?” 

* * *

It was apparent that this wasn’t working and she was becoming morbidly curious as she began poking and tugging at the edges of the sheets. Adam gave up, throwing the sheet over his head and allowing it to fall to the ground. He walked closer to her, concern plastered on his face.

“Look, girl. You can’t say that name here.” He searched the room for the right words. Ones that would convince the girl to turn around and go back the way she came. Barbara was next to abandon the sheet, her hands immediately going to fix her hair. She peaked at herself in a mirror, a nasty habit, and despite the fact that she couldn’t actually see her reflection, she smiled. Barbara became instantly curious when she held up the mirror, moving closer to her. “Let me see that.” She looked it over, her fingers trailing over the intricate design on the back. It looked familiar, but there was no way this could be the same mirror. They had only heard about it, seen pictures of it, but as the curse was placed before their fate had been sealed to this house, she couldn’t be certain. 

“You really need to leave. It’s not safe here. When he finds you…you won’t be allowed to leave.” 

* * *

The moment the male ripped the sheet off of him, Lydia was morbidly disappointed. She wanted to see something grotesque to make up for the cheap haunted house gag. The female was next and vanity seemed to be her weakness as she went as straight for the mirror to check on her hair. They together looked so… plain and mundane. Some sort of farmer market-old school type of people. But what thrown her was the fact that the woman had no reflection.

Lydia blinked, barely catching the male getting closer to her. She shook her head trying to focus, “That’s a name? So I was right to assume it was the name of a star. Speaking of names. I got one so don’t call me a child. If you’re gonna call me something call me Lydia.” 

Lydia watched as the woman examined her mirror that she got and stared between the two, “The woman who gave me that mirror couldn’t even say his name. Why is that? Why are you sooo insistent I leave when I have _no idea how to go back home?_ I barely know how I got here and I certainly don’t know where I am or why I’m here. So a little help would be great.” 

* * *

“Yes, it’s a name and it’s one you never need to say again. It’s for your own safety. You’re lucky he hasn’t shown up and…and…” He took the mirror from Barbara and handed it to Lydia. “Just don’t say it again, okay?”

A big smile crossed Barbara’s face as she moved closer. “Lydia’s such a pretty name!” 

“Barbara…” Adam chastised her. The girl had to go. There was no point in her getting all attached to her now. Barbara deflated as she turned her attention back to the little girl. 

“You’re in the Neitherworld, but the man who lives here is dangerous. He does not need to find you. If he does…” The pair shared a look, concern becoming a prominent look on their faces. “He doesn’t need to find you. You won’t be able to go home. We aren’t sure how you got here, but if you could think of anything that would help you get back home, I would do it.” 

Adam nodded. “You said a woman gave you that mirror. Did she say anything else?” 

* * *

These people had still yet to answer her question. She had no idea where she was or who they were or why they were flat out terrified of the owner of this mansion. As much as she wanted to prod them with questions, she should not be here. It was considering breaking and entering in a sense and it sounded like she wouldn’t be welcomed.

She stared at the mirror in her hand remembering what the old woman told her. You don’t know what you might find. “She… she told me a story and for payment for listening gave me the mirror. It had to do with some demon and him being cursed and he lost his powers and something about a soul and a mirror as payment for it. I don’t know or remember exactly. But she gave me an incantation with the mirror and said: “Legend has it that if you speak the incantation completely, the demon will appear right in front of you.” 

She shook her head and laughed hoping it was a dream, “I thought it was a stupid story to scare kids like Bloody Mary and shit like that. I said the incantation and it had his name I guess written down three times and boom… I’m here.” 

* * *

The couple shared a look, not entirely sure what this all meant. Who was the woman that she kept talking about? Was she sent here to break his curse? Surely the woman didn’t mean for this little girl to go up against that beast of a ghoul.

“Prolly best you don’t repeat it. Not sure what will happen with him being here.” Adam began pacing back and forth, struggling to find the right words. “You’re alive though. Not sure how you would have found yourself down here.” 

“He’s just not a very nice man. He doesn’t treat the women who walk through this door properly and we just…” Barbara stopped herself, a sad look in her eyes. “We don’t know you, but that doesn’t mean that we want something bad to happen to you.” 

“There’s gotta be something else we can do.” 

* * *

Lydia huffed as she found herself a seat on a worn-out seat, she pinched the bridge of her nose groaning loudly. So she wasn’t dreaming. She was in a mansion with an owner who seems like a prick. She had a pair of ghosts or what she assumed as ghosts trying to help her and all she had was a mirror and no way…home. Wait…

“Three times sent me here…. do you think saying again might send me back?” 

* * *

“That may work!” Barbara said happily.

“Or it could summon him right here. Best not to risk it.” Adam continued to pace, wracking his brain for any hint of a decent idea. The girl had just appeared in the room. Ot was different from the other girls, but they knew for a fact that the curse was tied to his name in some way. There had to be a better option. 

* * *

“She gets it!”

Lydia wasn’t really too keen on the male. He seemed uptight, followed the rule book to the T. She wanted to get out of here as much as he did but goddamn it would have to work. 

“How would we learn if we don’t try? I said it three times. It got me here why can’t it bring me back home. It’s clear that you want me out of here. So fuck it.” She stared at the mirror, clenching her eyes shut “Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice!” 

* * *

Beetlejuice had spent the better part of the millennium, drowning himself in women and the pranks that he had been reduced to. He used to be feared in the Neitherworld and now…he was reduced to this. That damn old hag had left him basically powerless, stuck playing stupid pranks on his neighbors to pass the time and cheer himself up.

He had been in the middle of one of those pranks when the incantation on his name ignited. He felt himself be thrust backward, skidding across the floor until he was thrown into the entrance hallway and up against the main doors. “Fuck!” He cursed loudly, rubbing his head and forcing himself to his feet. “The hell was that?” 

He dusted himself off, turning on his heels as Lydia came into his view. Where the hell did she come from? He made his way towards her, glaring eyes scanning her body. “Who the fuck are you? You’re definitely not the stripper I ordered.” She wasn’t bad, but Busty-Babes.com never let him down before. 

* * *

Lydia could feel the glare that the male was giving her when she watched Beetlejuice appear in the hall, slamming against the door. She was really trapped here now if what they told her was true. That old woman had really thrown her in a lion’s den by giving her the mirror. She quickly glanced at the mirror cursing it for not sending her home before hiding it in between the cushions of the chair.

_You’re not the stripper I ordered._

Lydia gasped as she stood to her feet, glaring at the striped figure before her, “What is it to you? Do I look like a stripper, Bozo?” 

* * *

She was so plain looking. Not really much of a looker, but she had some spunk. She didn’t seem to be afraid, but he could easily fix that. He chuckled, giving her another once over. “Definitely not.”

Beej turned his attention to the suddenly quiet couple who had placed themselves on either side of Lydia. “How the heck did she get in here?” He looked down at her. “This ain’t the place fer you, toots.” 

* * *

“She uh…” Adam faltered briefly trying to maintain his composure, “We don’t exactly know? We were still trying to figure that out.”

Lydia’s eyes narrowed as she folded her arms against her chest, feeling disgusted with the look he was giving her. She felt like she was some meal just waiting to be consumed. “I figured that much, thank you very freaking much. And-” 

“She came with a mirror!” Barbara suddenly exclaimed, trying to ease the growing tension, “She-” 

“Barbara!” Adam hissed loudly giving out a warning. 

* * *

She doesn’t know? Did she not just walk through the door? His face contorted, obviously annoyed by the sudden intrusion. She was a kid. What the hell was she doing in a place like this? While he was nothing compared to the being he once was, his reputation still spread. Hardly anyone came here willingly. “So just go back the way you came. We ain’t got room for wanderers here and I certainly don’t got time for ya.”

_She came with a mirror!_

Beej gave Barbara a look. One that didn’t seem to give two shits what this little girl came with. “So? We have billions of mirrors around here. We don’t need any, little girl. Whatever you did to get here, just…undo it.” He waved his hand, turning around and began to wander off. 

“She tried,” Barbara exclaimed. “When she did, it just brought you here. I think she’s stuck here.” 

Beetlejuice rolled his eyes. “Fine. Then be stuck here. See if I give a rat’s ass.” 

* * *

“Fine?! _Fine?!_” Lydia snapped nearly screaming. It took all that she had not to scream. She can’t just be stuck here. She had the rest of her senior year and college prep stuff. She had Prom, despite the fact that she still didn’t have a date. Regardless of how much her family didn’t seem to care, she still had them and she kind of just disappeared on them. This was not fine. Not one bit.

“This is not fine! Just because you’re some… womanizing whatever the fuck you are doesn’t mean I can be stuck here! You can come and go as you please. I can’t and I would love to go home. I am not going to be a fucking prisoner in this place. So I would love if someone could just figure out how to help me get home!” 

At that point, the anger just took over. She wished she could just throw that God-forsaken mirror at Beetlejuice’s smug ass face. She wasn’t thinking when she went to the chair and pulling it from the cushion. Lydia didn’t really know what would happen after that. All she saw was red. 

* * *

Well, she had certainly recaptured his attention with that little outburst. “I dunno what you want me to do about it, girl. Not like I was the one that summoned you here. You figured yer way in the door, I’m sure you can figure yer way back out.”

His face became somewhat serious when he got a good glance at the mirror she was clinging to. Why the hell did that look so familiar? It didn’t matter. 

“Stay here fer all I care. Someone in the Neitherworld can surely figure out how ta get ya the hell back.” She was way too loud to stay here. “’Til then, stay here and shut up. Yer lucky I’m puttin’ up with ya for the time bein’. I’m sure Adam and Babs can find ya a room.” 

Adam looked at him surprisingly, yet somewhat terrified. “You’re actually going to let her stay here?” 

“Doesn’t look like I got much of a choice if she can’t go nowhere.” 

* * *

“You… you… YOU HAVE TO KNOW SOMETHING!” Lydia screamed as loud as she could, nearly throwing the mirror at his smug ass face. She could already feel the hot tears if anger and frustration stressing down her face, “There was a fucking reason why I was sent here to the Nether-Neither- Whatever World! I was sent here in your house mind you!”

“Lydia… stop.” She felt Barbara’s cool hand on her shoulder, the touch alone sending her in near shock, “We’ll figure this out… come on…” 

* * *

Was she fucking yelling at him now? She SOMEHOW called him here and he’s supposed to just have all the answers for her? The fuck was this girls problem.

He stormed back up to her, growling softly. “Hey! I don’t _HAVE_ ta know anything, got it? This is my fuckin’ house and if yer gonna stay here, yer gonna fuckin’ behave and shut yer damn mouth. If there was some damn reason why you were brought here, I ain’t got the slightest clue and honestly don’t give a shit.” He turned away from her again, tired of dealing with her. “If ya know what’s good for ya, you’ll learn to shut yer mouth. Otherwise, I may not be so nice. And yes, it does get a lot worse.” 

Adam placed a hand on her other shoulder. “Come on, prolly best not to keep this up. Let’s find you a room.” 

* * *

Lydia nearly gagged at the smell protruding from Beetlejuice, but her gaze remained firm. She wasn’t going to back down from this. Even the tears of anger did not distract her. He may not know how or why she was sent here. If he was the demon from the legend he should have came to her. Not the other way around. Maybe he was the so-called cursed demon who fell off his high horse. If he was, then good for him. Maybe he deserved it. Womanizing smug asshole.

The desire to strike him with the mirror in her hand was still strong, but the couple at her side were right. It wasn't the best idea to keep it up the fight. He may have won this time but she was going to get the last word. 

“You don’t scare me, asshole.” She growled as she retreated, giving in to the cool pulling of the couple beside her as they lead her away to find her a room. 

* * *

Beetlejuice grinned as he watched the three head towards the other end of the mansion. She certainly was spunky. If she was stuck here, he imagined he could have been stuck with a lot worse. There was plenty of time to scare her shitless in the coming time they spent together. At least if he hadn’t found a way to kick her out of his life for good by that point.

Adam and Barbara walked her down the long corridor, trying to think of the best room for her to stay in. One that was on the complete opposite side of where Beetlejuice stayed would probably be best for her. They stayed quiet for a few moments before Adam finally broke the silence. “I wouldn’t recommend pushing him. He’s a…very…..very bad man. I don’t think he’d hesitate to seriously hurt you.” 

“Adam’s right. We don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

* * *

“Fucking asshole.” Lydia grumbled as she glanced back to make sure he wasn’t following her or being a creep or something. Insufferable bastard that she was forced to stay under the same roof until some god awful way she managed to go home.

“Why the hell does he think I can just came back the way I came?!” She ranted briefly before glaring at the mirror. What a useless piece of shit it was now. 

She shot a glare between the couple, “As long as I don’t have to see or deal with his… horrid, putrid self. I highly doubt I’ll be any danger. Thanks.” 

The anger faded after long silent moments down the hallway. Her anger-filled tears turning into tears of sadness and grief. If they didn’t know, she didn’t know, and that ass Beetlejuice didn’t know how she can get home. Then she was truly a prisoner and trapped here until they found a way out or she died. A fate worse than anything she dealt with at St. Shannon’s. 

“So… I really am trapped here. I can’t go home… I… I can’t finish off my senior year…. I can’t go to college…. I’m literally trapped here in the… Neither-whatever with you guys and a demon who smells like death.” 

* * *

Adam and Barbara shared a look, uncertainty in their eyes as they both placed a hand on either side of her shoulders. Adam sighed. “We’re gonna try to keep you away from him. It’s best to just stay in this wing. All we can do is cross our fingers he’ll just leave you alone while we try to figure out how to get you back.”

“And we are going to figure it out,” Barbara continued. The fact that he had seemed almost okay with the fact that she was here bothered them greatly. He was necessarily happy about it, but the look that lingered in his eyes as she walked away from him disturbed them. “Here, this room should be good I think.” 

Barbara opened the door to one of the bedrooms on the far side of the house, smiling back at her. He’s not much of a clean freak, but I think with a little love we could make this the perfect room. The room was a decent size, but the cobwebs and dust had certainly overtaken it. Barbara crossed the darkroom, going over to the large window and opened the blinds for the light to shine through. 

“Not too shabby.” 

* * *

“Yeah, for the dead.” Lydia coughed as a cloud of dust filled the room, the light flickering through the particles marking the room almost iridescent. The layers of dust made it difficult to see the different hues of purple and red and black. Barbara was right, a little love it could be perfect, but she didn’t want to be here. She didn’t want to be isolated to the wing because the owner was a ‘bad’ man.

She ran her finger against the smooth wood of an old vanity, rubbing the dust off onto her dress. Lydia noticed the look Adam was giving her. Were they… “I’m sorry! I didn’t know that you were… are you guys really?” 

* * *

Barbara still loved this room and was glad that it was finally going to get some use. This girl had appeared and suddenly it was like their entire afterlife had turned upside down. It was amazing. While she was sad that Lydia so obviously didn’t want to be here, Barbara couldn’t help but be happy that she was here. That something was different for a change.

_Yeah, for the dead._

They had been dead for what felt like an eternity, but the words still stung. It was nice having a living person here for a change, but all it did was remind them of what they no longer had. Barbara smiled, grabbing hold of Adam’s hand and nodding sadly. 

“We’ve been dead for a while now. Hard to keep track of how long, exactly, but hey. Here we are.” 

* * *

“And Beetleju- he’s a demon and he is…?”

“Also dead. We’re all dead here.” Adam finished still feeling the sting, “The Neitherworld is a place where all mostly go after death. Well, expect for you. You’re still alive. Funny how things work.” 

“So it’s more of a priority that I leave now than wait till death or whatever.” Lydia groans as she throws herself onto the dust-laided bed, coughing and fanning the dust away, “Great. How are we going to figure this out then? Getting me home.” 

“How about we clean first?” Adam suggested fanning at the dust as if it bothered him, “There is no way in Hell am I going to allow you to stay in a dirty room.” 

* * *

“This place is rather dirty. The whole mansion is, really. We don’t exactly get guests and _he’s_ not really much of a cleaner.” Barbara made a face as she mentioned him, making sure not to actually say his name. They would have to go find him soon. If she was going to stay here, he could at least come and visit her and at least somewhat be polite.

She wasn’t exactly sure how she was going to get him to come around to the idea, but she had to do something. Lydia couldn’t just be sequestered to this one room for the rest of their life. Plus, if anyone was going to be able to figure out how to get her back home, he could find out. His ‘friends in high places’ were sure to be helpful in this time. 

Barbara spoke back up, a smile crossing her face. “Why don’t I go see how the other ghosts are doing with dinner while you guys start? I’ll be right back.” 

* * *

The moment Barbara had appeared in the kitchen to check on the ghosts that took residence there, she had overheard them talking about the new guest. A new sense of life filled the room as they talked. Their voices carried down the hall as they questioned the guest’s potential tastes in food or if she even ate at all. At the time, she had been in the mansion she had never seen them so happy. It was a welcome change to the dark tense gloom that its owner painted it with. Lydia was already a welcomed breath of fresh air and she didn’t even know it.

Barbara opened her mouth to speak to complement the cheerful demeanor of the staff but only smiled instead. She couldn’t ruin the rare joy that they were experiencing. Only to find it diminished when they learned that she will be going home as soon as they figured out how. They needed this moment, regardless of how small it will be. Who would have known when the last time they experienced that little bit of happiness? 

Barbara left the kitchen silently, walking through the unnecessarily large dining room before finding her way to the other side of the house. She knew it wasn’t the best idea to seek him out. She knew it was pointless to plead with a demon. But he could at least try or talk to his ‘friends’. If he wasn’t going to do that, he could at least be polite and make her feel welcomed. But it was that lingering look and the false sense of happiness in his eyes still disturbed her. It wasn’t right or even natural for him. 

“You…” Barbara cleared her throat as she finally found him, “You could have been a bit kinder to her. She looked like she’s been through enough.” 

* * *

Beetlejuice spent the next several minutes after Lydia left with the couple trying to cool off. While he had probably been more rude than usual, he definitely could have lashed out a lot more. She should feel lucky. Not that he cared. She was the one that barged into his house without any warning. She was the one that just showed up and basically demanded him to take her home. Who the hell did she think she was?

Leaning up against the wall, he glared off into the distance. If she truly was stuck here, he imagined the best solution was to get her out as fast as possible. He didn’t want her to be here any more than she wanted to stick around. He enjoyed the quietness of the mansion and now that she was here, she was probably going to be barking and carrying on like some newborn babe. 

Well, either her or… 

Barbara. Right on time. 

His mood immediately turned. “We’ve _all_ been through enough, Babs. Ain’t my fault she just showed up. She did that on her own and I’m sure she can figure out how to get back on her own. I ain’t no babysitter.” 

* * *

“Well, it isn’t hers either. She didn’t know what was going to happen when an old woman gave her the mirror, an incantation with your name on it, and a story about _you_ though I highly doubt she knows that. ”

Barbara was trying her damn best to remain calm and not resort to pleading. She took a deep breath smoothing out any wrinkles from her dress. Sour mood or not, Barbara had to try something. 

“But now she’s trapped here with no idea how to get back. She went from a senior in high school with her whole life in front of her to being _here_. I don’t know why she’s here just as much as you. But maybe you see it from her point of view. She thought it was all a story, a game maybe got curious. But do not put all the blame on her.” 

* * *

“I don’t really understand how that’s my problem. I certainly didn’t give her the mirror or tell her to do jack shit.” He folded his arms, not entirely sure why Barbara was coming at him like he was the one that initiated all of this. Girl did it on her own. Not his fault that it didn’t produce the outcome she wanted.

They were just as much trapped here as the girl was. Wasn’t like she was special. She just so happened to get stuck with a cast of characters that were in the exact same boat as she was. Not really a pity party type of situation. 

“I dunno what you expect me to do about all this, Babs.” 

* * *

“Oh, I don’t know ... maybe ask your so-called ‘friends in high places.” Barbara frowned, mirroring his actions. This was not how she wanted it to go. The chances of Lydia going home growing slimmer with every passing second and Mister ‘Oh-Woe-Is Me- I’m-stuck-doing-Pranks-on-People’ wasn’t helping.

She hummed loudly in thought, “If you don’t know what you can do because Adam and I sure don’t, that means she’ll be stuck here for a very long time. Maybe instead, you should get to know her. Try being polite and maybe ask her to dinner. _Something._” 

* * *

He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how exactly he was supposed to handle this entire situation. Living humans weren’t exactly his strong suit. “I can prolly ask, but they ain’t too keen on me nowadays, alright? I ain’t half the ghoul I used ta be.”

His face contorted after her last addition. “Ask her to dinner? What am I? Twelve?” He scoffed. “In case ya hadn’t noticed, I ain’t exactly Mr. Polite. She fell into the wrong house if she was expectin’ some kinda Prince Charming.” 

* * *

“I’m not asking for you to be Prince Charming.”

Barbara rubbed her face, maybe it would have been best to have left him alone in the first place. This wasn’t going anywhere show she wanted but then again… 

“I’m only suggesting to try to get to know her or something. The way I see it, she’s here for the long run. I’m not asking you to interact with her on a daily basis. Actually, we would prefer if you didn’t, but right now there is a girl who wants to go home and she can’t for some reason. I know you don’t care, but we do. At least try to care, okay? So maybe that she will have a little hope to cling to while we figure out how to get her home.” 

It clearly wasn’t going anywhere with him. Barbara felt like she was talking to a dense brick wall. She couldn’t force him to care, but at least make her feel welcome so she’s not stuck in her room for the rest of her life. With no other words to say, Barbara signed with resignation as turned away. By now, Adam and Lydia could have made progress with the room and she couldn’t wait to see how it turned out. 

* * *

What the fuck was her deal?

Beetlejuice watched as she made her way back towards the room he could only assume they had declared for the girl. Why the hell did he have to ‘get to know her’? He was gonna figure out how to get her out of here because there was no way in hell she was staying here. He’d make sure that things got back to normal. There was no way he was going to pretend to care about some scrawny little living girl. 

Adam had spent the time that Barbara was away to try to get as much information out of Lydia as possible as they cleaned up. The room was going to take a lot longer than a few minutes dusting as it hadn’t seen the light of day in a couple of centuries, but the house was sure to brighten just with her being here. “I am sorry you got stuck here. I wish you could've been sent to a better place than this one. You’re more than welcome to wander around. This place is pretty gorgeous so long as you stay away from _him_.” 

* * *

“I don’t want anything to do with him, don’t you worry about that.” Lydia grumbled before throwing herself back on her clean bed, her arms immediately wrapping tightly around her legs.

All emotions had left her leaving her numb not wanting to move. All she wanted to do was stay in this bed for a while. Talking with Adam helped but it still didn’t help the fact that her life that she planned after horrid high school was gone. 

“I don’t see myself wandering much anyway. Don’t want to risk it.” She sighs burying her face in her knees, “So that story I was told… was it him or is it just that… a stupid story over a stupid ghost who clearly had an attitude problem.” 

* * *

“Probably for the best,” Barbara started. “There are nicer ghosts around the mansion though. Ones I’m sure you’ll like.” She walked up to her, running a cool hand along her cheek.

“He tends to keep to himself anyway. So, you should be fine.” Adam puffed himself up, a grin crossing his face. “Plus, I think I can take him.” 

“Oh, Adam. Don’t even start.” They watched helplessly as she curled in on herself. “Oh, honey. I’m not sure. It sounds like him, but we can’t be sure. A lot has happened in this hellhole and it’s hard to be certain.” 

* * *

“Well if it is…”

Her voice left her as she held herself even tighter. She wished that she could bring a hundred curses down upon him. Upon the woman who told her that story. But more so, herself. 

She should’ve said no to the mirror and walked away. If she would’ve said no then she would still be at home, on her bed with her insufferable family. Who would’ve guessed she would actually miss them when she had no way to see them? 

Lydia told herself that she wasn’t going to cry because it was pointless. Tears weren’t going to magically sent her home but she felt like crying. She sniffled, shaking her head as tears welled in her eyes. She was exhausted from it all. The place, the cleaning, The Maitlands, the idea of being trapped and then Beetlejuice. Everything drained all the fight she had left. 

“Do… do you think I have time to sleep before dinner?” Lydia wasn’t hungry nor even in the mood to think about food. But it was the idea that if she tried to eat she wouldn’t have the Maitlands worried and go back to the room and wallow in self-pity. 

* * *

They had spent the better part of the afternoon trying to clean the place up and make it acceptable, but it seemed that no amount of cleaning was actually going to help. If nothing else, they had been able to get her a fresh pair of sheets so she could at least sleep without all the dust so that was definitely an improvement. Everything else would come with time.

“Of course, dear. We’ll come to get you before everything is ready, okay?” Barbara smiled at her. It almost broke her heart to leave her behind. Suddenly she was faced with everything she ever wanted. Willingly leaving her behind seemed almost cruel. 

Sensing her discomfort with the situation, Adam held her hand. “If you need anything, just holler. We won’t be too far.” The two disappeared, returning to the room where they spent most of their afterlives. 

Beetlejuice had spent the past time alone debating if he should actually try as Barbara had suggested. He rolled his eyes, the very idea of it seeming more work than he was willing to extrude. Still…his curiosity was getting the better of him. She had his mirror. She said his name. Clearly, the girl was up to something and he was more than ready to force it out of her by any means necessary. 

She had to be up to something. Why else would she be here? 

With one final push, Beetlejuice appeared outside her door. He had gotten word that dinner was finished and he was certain that with all the excitement and just her general being alive-ness left her famished. If he was going to get the answers he wanted, he was going to have to _play nice_, regardless of how much it pained him. A chill ran down his spine as he pushed his knuckles against the door, tapping lightly. 

* * *

Lydia had always been a light sleeper. She was someone who woke up in the middle of the night with the oddest sensation that someone or something was watching her. But the events of the day pulled at her mind leaving her exhausted. She honestly thought she was home, in her bed, anywhere but where she currently rested her head.  
Lydia slowly sat up rubbing her eyes, yawning. Why would anyone come knocking on her door? Usually, they would yell for her or come right in.

“Come… in” she yawned out before going back to resting on her pillow 

* * *

This had been a bad idea.

A horrible idea. 

Beetlejuice turned and started to walk away when he could hear the sweet timbre of her voice from the other side of the door. He swayed back and forth for a moment, not entirely sure if he should actually open the door. She had gotten incredibly mad at him just a few hours ago. Maybe it would have been a better idea to give her a few more days…years to cool off before actually approaching her. 

Fuck it. This was his house. 

He pushed the door open, folding his arms. “Uh…hi.” He paused for a minute, realizing he hadn’t prepared literally before talking to her. This was a mistake. He rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes trailing downwards. “Look, I think we got off on tha wrong foot.” 

* * *

Lydia slowly blinked the moment Beetlejuice walked into the room. She immediately woke up, her eyes frantically looking around the dirty room. This wasn’t her room. This wasn’t a dream. This was real. She wasn’t in Winter Rivers anymore.

She couldn’t hold back her startled scream as she rushed to grab the closest weapon she could find… the mirror and held it up like it were a baseball bat. 

Lydia was about to scream out for the Maitlands when she finally took notice of the sheepish demeanor he had put on for himself. Not the ghost she had encountered the first time. 

Still clenching the mirror, she gazed at him, hoping he didn’t have a some trick up his sleeve. She swallowed the uncertainty when she finally spoke, “You think?” 

* * *

He blinked, completely taken aback by her random freak out. Trying to stifle the laugh that threatened to bubble up, he placed a finger on the mirror and pushed it downwards. “Can promise ya, that ain’t gonna do shit ta me no matter what you do with it. Best to save that in case we need it ta get ya home.”

Grabbing the mirror, he pulled it out of her hand and eyed it curiously. “Look, I’m gonna help ya, okay? Ya quite literally tossed me into the front room with no warnin’…not exactly somethin’ ya prepare for.” The mirror was definitely his. The one that old witch took the night she took the rest of his powers. He had definitely not expected to ever see it again. 

His eyes trailed up to her, a crooked grin crossing his features as he handed the mirror back to her. “Ya don’t have ta be stuck in this room. So long as ya don’t bother me, I dun really care what you do ‘ere. Just…I ain’t so nice, but I’ll…try. I guess.“ 

* * *

Lydia pulled the mirror away from him as soon as he handed it back to her. He was being civil but it didn’t mean that she had to lower her defenses. She didn’t trust him as much as she would trust a clock who talks.

Lydia’s eyes narrowed as she stepped back from him, not wanting to be closer than she already was, “So I’ve heard… the meanest guy around, but I’m not taking any chances with you even when you say you’re going to ‘help’ me.” 

* * *

His grin only grew as she swiped the mirror from him, her attitude shining through. She didn’t seem afraid of him in the least. Definitely annoyed, but not afraid.

“Oh please. Don’t flatter yerself, toots. I ain’t interested in you. Can do whatever the hell ya want.” He sighed heavily as he shrugged. “Imma figure out how ta get you out cuz I dun want ya here anymore than you wanna be here. Just may take some time.” He rubbed the back of his neck, not entirely sure how else he could convince her if that didn’t work. 

* * *

Lydia did not like that grin he was giving her. It was manipulative as it was vindictive. It made her feel so uncomfortable to be around him. He could not be trusted. She staggered back a bit more, furthering the distance.

“At least we can agree on that. Just… I wanna know. How much time are you thinking? A few days? Weeks? A month?” 

* * *

While he hadn’t mentioned it, he had definitely noticed her hesitant steps backward. He didn’t blame her. Just because she wasn’t afraid didn’t mean she trust him not to go at her.

He laughed at her questions. “Time doesn’t mean jack down here. For all we know, its already been weeks upstairs.” It clearly wasn’t going to be the answer she wanted, but it was the truth. “I’m gonna look into it. Get ya out of here as soon as possible, that’s fer sure.” 

A random ghoul phased through the door, clearly not expecting Beetlejuice to be on the other aide. “O-oh um…Barbara wanted me to tell you that your dinner was finished.” 

That outta cheer her up for a while. “Ya hungry?” 

* * *

Lydia wasn’t just hungry, she was famished beyond belief. The time already spent in the Neitherworld already messing with her. What would an hour here mean back home?

But the demon standing before her didn’t help ease the nervous tension that tied stomach up in a knot. He was being… nice to her? A complete turn from earlier regardless if she unknowingly summoned him. What were the chances of this happening again? Here he was being nice to her when all she heard was what a horrible person he was. He had to have something up his striped sleeves. 

Lydia set the mirror on the bed, hugging herself tightly, “Yeah… I guess I am.”


	2. All Too Easy

That had been surprisingly easy.

Too easy. 

Beetlejuice kept the young girl in his sights, keeping one eye on her as the two of them made their way to the dining hall. Since they left the room, there had been an uneasy feeling between the two of them. The kind of feeling that two people shared when they knew the other was up to no good. Both fully prepared for the other to strike. 

He didn’t trust her. This was just all too…convenient. 

He wasn’t entirely sure what her game was, but he was more than willing to play and find out. 

“So…what the hell did you say yer name was? Ya obviously know mine.” 

* * *

Nearly lost her in thoughts, Lydia tried to focus on the task at hand. The task of staying as far away as humanly possible from him. She stayed on one side of the hall while he took the other, she occasionally caught him staring at her. Eyes full of doubt and uncertainty. She couldn’t help but wonder what sick thoughts ran through his mind.

Was the being nice thing a facade that he had put on? A trap for her to walk right into like a mouse to cheese in a mousetrap. She had to be quicker than the trap and not fall into his facade. The words of the Maitlands still rang true: he was a bad man. But whatever game he was playing with her, she had to play along until she had to run away and hopefully back home. 

“Lydia. And I didn’t have a choice to learn your name seeing as I didn’t know it was an _incantation_.” Prick. 

* * *

It wasn’t lost on him that she was standing so far away from him. The Maitlands had obviously warned her. Good. Staying away from him was safe.

He rolled his eyes at her obvious jab, not even the least bit thrown off balance. “Didn’t sound like ya asked. Besides, ya still learned it and have said it about as much as any other woman who walked through those doors has.” He waggled his eyebrows, his mind racing back to any number of screeching females that he’d shared his bed with. 

She was interesting, to say the least. He couldn’t help but wonder how her soft skin would feel like under his cold, dead hands. What her voice would sound like screaming his name… 

* * *

“Well, don’t expect me to ever say it again.” Lydia scoffed sarcastically, doing everything in her power to hide her disgust. Beetlejuice was a monster no matter where he was. Within the walls of the mansion or not, Lydia was revolted by him. Womanizing son of a bitch.

“Fucking pig.” 

* * *

His eyes trailed her tiny body, definitely feeling up to the challenge. “Mmm, we’ll see ‘bout that.” She wasn’t ugly, not his usual type, but he was always willing to make exceptions. Her attitude is what drew him. She really wasn’t afraid of him and that was becoming increasingly obvious the more time they spent together.

_Fucking pig._

“Flatterer.” The term didn’t bother him, far worse names had been thrown in his direction before. Didn’t stop him then and it sure as hell wasn’t going to stop him now. 

* * *

Lydia groaned loudly wanting to gag. Why was he trying to think she was going to end up like one of the whores that he brings in to make sure his bed is ice cold for him? She wasn’t going to fall for it. Even if it was a way for her to get home.

Was food really worth being near him? She was seriously considering turning back to head back to her room and save the apologizes to Barbara and the staff later. Did she really have to suffer through this? 

“You know what… I think I might have lost my appetite. I didn’t think that being around a man whore for a bit could kill my appetite.” 

* * *

He saw her attempt to turn around, completely ready to give up on the fact that she was still hungry because of the words that slipped out of his mouth. He grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the wall. “Oh, come on babes, I’m just jokin’ around. Geez, yer gonna have to lighten’ up if yer gonna stick around here.” He was only half-joking anyway, but there was no way she was going to enjoy herself if she kept herself so coiled up.

“Sticks in the mud are no fun. Yer gonna have ta let loose and not be so goddamn uptight.” 

* * *

“Oh gee, I wonder why I’m so uptight. Maybe it’s because… you know what? Do I have to explain?” Lydia quickly pulled her arm away from him, sneering as she waved him off and still tried to head back to her room.

“Or can you read between the lines?” 

* * *

He expected her to be soft and warm, but that was…intoxicating.

He chuckled, appearing in front of her and stopped her in her tracks. The smile never left his face as he watched her, completely entertained by their little game. “Look, I said I was sorry and that was ‘bout as good as yer gonna get. Ya said you were hungry. The ghouls in the house worked hard ta give ya a good meal. God knows they never get to cook for anything else in here.” 

He folded his arms, his head cocking mischievously to the side. “Ya really gonna let them down like that?” 

* * *

Oh, was she was starting to hate him and that cocky smirk of his. She wished that she could just punch him right in between the eyes just so he could leave her the hell alone but he said he was going to figure out how to get her home. Therefore, she must behave.

He thought it was a fucking game. A game of cat and mouse. A game she was losing. He could appear in front of her in a blink of an eye, his cold touch still burning her skin making her more annoyed that he had the nerve to touch her. But she would hate to admit that he had caught her in a corner. He was right. 

They had worked very hard for her meal and no matter how much she would apologize…. it wouldn’t stop the guilt nor the hunger. 

“I hate you so much.” Lydia sneered as she turned around and headed back the way he had led her. 

* * *

He had obviously rubbed her the wrong way and didn’t seem to be letting up despite his attempts to at least pretend to be nice. He probably could have done better, but his flirtatious comebacks could only be pushed down so far.

He figured that would get her, his grin only growing as she returned to the correct direction. He appeared beside her again, easily falling into step beside her. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

As they approached the dining room, Beetlejuice opened the doors. The ghouls who had been quietly gossiping around the room went immediately silent. Having her around certainly livened up this long-dead group. She had only been here a few hours and they were off twittering like annoying birds. He appeared by one of the chairs and pulled it out for her. “You can sit here.” One of the ghouls snickered on the other side of the table, unable to contain herself from the weird way Beej was acting. “Ya gonna bring her the food er what?” He snapped, glaring daggers at the ghoul who laughed. 

* * *

Beetlejuice had become the annoying little pest that knew exactly how to pull her the wrong way. ‘The fly in her ear’ as her Mom would have put it. Annoying and never going the hell away.

The asshole had it coming the moment he pulled out a chair for her. If he wasn’t who he was, Lydia would have gladly taken the offer. But he pulled the short end of the straw by being a demon named Beetlejuice. 

Lydia smirked when pulled the chair right beside the one he offered out and sat next to it, “I would laugh at you too, you know. ” 

* * *

He chuckled as she sat in the chair beside the one he had pulled out for her. He saw that one coming.

Sliding into the seat beside her, he kept his eyes trained on her. “Fer tryin’ ta be nice? Would be a lot easier if you’d play along too, ya know? I’m the one who’ll end up findin’ you a way home.” He leaned against the table, resting his chin in his hands. He was enjoying this little game. Maybe having her here wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all. He could spend the rest of eternity torturing her no problem. “I’m more than happy ta take my time…but I imagine ya wanna get home as soon as possible, eh?” 

* * *

“Resorting to asking dumb questions, Beetlejuice? Of course, I wanna go home as soon as freaking possible.”

Lydia mirrored his actions, their mental chess game of wit still intriguing her, “You haven’t really given me a reason to play nice except for the whole going home bit.” 

* * *

A grin slid across his face as he watched her mirror his movements. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes trailing along her body.

“That’s not enough fer you ta play nice? Ya must not wanna get home that badly.” He kinda figured that would have been enough, but…maybe not. “Maybe I won’t deal with it then. Can stay and just spend eternity here.” He winked, scooting his chair back and starting to get up. 

* * *

Shit. She was losing him. She fucked up to the point where he was allowed to declare a check. One more strike and it was checkmate.

“No!” Lydia threw herself at him, grabbing at his arm to pull him back down but nearly fell into him instead, the cool touch nearly sending her body into a bizarre fight or flight sensation “No! Don’t go! Please! I want to go home!” 

**Checkmate.** She left herself open for the mate. The fucking bastard won the round of wits but not the war. 

* * *

He had fully expected her to stop him. She obviously cared more about getting back home than keeping up this silly little game they were playing.

Still, her warm grip on his arm and sad attempt to push him back in his chair sent a wide smile across his features. He ran a cool finger along the arm that gripped him until he reached her hand. Slipping his hand in hers, he pried her grip free and held it tightly. Despite his smile, a dark, serious tone still echoed under his voice. “Then yer gonna be nice or I may change my mind.” 

He possibly held onto her hand for a second too long, feeling himself being drawn to her. Once the ghoul returned with her meal, he let go and sat back down beside her. 

* * *

The longer his hand held her, the more her annoyance grew. It left a weird lingering sensation that neither hurt or burned. It was more like a tingling sensation, as if that small part of her body was asleep, one that she definitely liked as she felt the warmth return to her hand.

She huffed loudly not wanting to admit defeat from the battle, knowing that this was a never-ending game of wits. He could take that checkmate and shove it up his ass. She was going to win, but she knew she had to tread carefully now or she would never get home. Playing nice with him was going to be the biggest challenge of them all. 

Lydia turned herself away from him, knowing he would stare as she ate. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction for the small victory. 

“Thank you.” She told the ghoul who gave her food as she started to eat. Her gaze cautiously looking back to the demon, she didn’t even trust him when she needed to eat. 

* * *

He chuckled under his breath as she moped. Despite the fact that she was trying desperately to hide it from him, her defeat was plastered all over her face. She turned away from him, thanking the ghoul who handed her the food and began slowly eating food off the plate.

She looked back at him, but he had quietly disappeared from the chair behind her. He only reappeared when she turned back towards her food to find him sitting in the chair beside her on the opposite side, a coy grin slipping across his face. “So…I’m curious. Why the hell did ya take the mirror? Didn’t yer mommy and daddy ever tell ya not ta mess with strangers?” He was genuinely curious. She seemed like a smart girl, regardless of her short temper. Was a sad story and the promise of a demon all it took to cause her to stray? 

* * *

Lydia gasped nearly dropping her fork when she noticed Beetlejuice in the opposite chair with that grin again. She was never going to get used to him appearing wherever he felt like. Lydia growled as she angrily stabbed at her food as she turned away from him and not wanting to even look at him.

“I was being nice to the old woman who gave me the mirror. All she asked was for some company and someone to listen to her. I did that and she kinda… forced me to take it. I didn’t really have a choice because before I could ask… I suddenly appeared in front of the antique store. But you don’t really know how to be nice… do ya?” 

* * *

He chuckled as she jumped, clearly caught off guard by his sudden movement. She was entertaining to watch if nothing else, stabbing at her food. This girl was a feisty one.

When she turned away, he appeared back in his original seat, his body pressed up against the table. He was becoming increasingly interested in this strange old woman who ‘forced’ her to take the mirror. That mirror definitely belonged to him. How the hell did she get it? “Do ya always take things just because someone tells ya to? Just doesn’t seem too smart.” His grin grew at the accusation. “You haven’t died yet, have ya?” 

* * *

Lydia growled as she slammed her hands against the table and glared at him. A warning for him to back the hell off of her or she was going to put that sharp silver fork into one of his eyes.

“She called it a gift for giving her some company, you freaking moron.” She huffed out angrily before staring out to the empty chair in front of her, “I tried to say no but she was really fucking insistent and it didn’t help that I’m into legends and shit. What was I going to do? Say no to an old woman who pretty much begged for someone to listen? No, I wouldn’t. That would be rude.” 

* * *

His smile grew as her frustrated growl echoed through the room. The ghosts that had been around had at some point decided they weren’t prepared to see who was going to kill the other first. They had a pretty good idea, seeing who their master was, but they decided against witnessing the carnage.

Seriously? The woman only wanted someone to hear a story? That was all his mirror was worth? Payment for some crooked old crone who wouldn’t shut up? That irritated him, but it made no difference. It wasn’t as if that mirror had been all that special to him. “Ya certainly seem ta be all about bein’ polite, aren’t ya?” He snickered, leaning back into his chair as he kept a wary eye on her, decidedly done with appearing back and forth. Even ghosts got dizzy after a certain number of vanishings. 

* * *

“Polite to everyone but _you_.”

If Lydia had some sort of superpower, she was certain that the fork in her hand would have been bent and contorted out of shape from the dinner. She huffed out as she threw down the fork, her hand cramping and sore from her nasty grip. 

“You haven’t really deserved it.” 

* * *

His head cocked to the side as he eyed her. She was getting really angry and he was barely even trying. He wasn’t even sure she was going to last very long at this point. “So, as long as I look like a little old lady, you’ll be polite? Ya know I’m definitely older than she was. Just because I age better, doesn’t mean I ain’t old.”

His eyebrows raised. “Not deserved it? I let ya stay here completely free and given ya food. There’s tons of shit fer ya do to do around here to keep ya entertained fer centuries. Ya got plenty of company, even if ya don’t like mine. ‘Bout a handful of ghosts that will be practically giddy over ya in no time.” 

He shrugged at her, playing with the fork she threw down on the table. “Yer just mad cuz yer stuck here. I said I’d help ya and that’s what Imma do. Could just be grateful rather than make my afterlife miserable.” By the time he got that last sentence out, his bottom lip had puckered out of his face, pouting softly. 

* * *

Lydia side-eyed him, not sure if she was picturing the pout he giving her before turning herself to face him. She glared at him, folding her arms against her chest as she leaned in close to him, her voice soft but held a firm bite.

“There’s a difference between mad and severely annoyed. See it through my eyes and you would know exactly how I feel. It’s hard to show gratitude when you’re talking to a demon and stuck here but I’m glad that you have yet to do the things I’ve been warned about.” She releases a soft sigh shaking her head. 

“But understand this, when all you have left from home is a mirror… you would be miserable too. But misery loves company, right? Why not suffer together until we can get me home?” 

* * *

He was only thrown off when she suddenly faced him and moved in closer to him. Beej only mimicked her, continuing playing with her like a toy. “I ain’t tha reason yer stuck here, babes. Ya did that to yerself.” He snickered, before leaning back in his chair. “I do what I want. Ain’t my fault the ghouls here are afraid of power. Prolly better off.”

Fully aware of what kind of power he possessed, even with most of it taken away, he was truly better off for them to stay away. He didn’t really care for any of them anyway, so if fear was the way to make it so that he got to be on his own, then so be it. He enjoyed being feared anyway. That twinkle in someone’s eyes when they were purely terrified was a drug that he definitely enjoyed coaxing out. “What the hell else do ya want? I figured a girl yer age would be ecstatic to be away from home.” 

His crooked grin returned as she continued. “I’m dead. Miserable is all you feel down here. Ya wanna suffer along, be my guest.” 

* * *

“Yeah, I would be ecstatic to be away from home once I was in college. Not here with you. And I’m not going to say it again, I did not know that I would be sent here with that mirror.”

She rolled her eyes, feeling like she was talking to a deaf log. Her words seemed to mean nothing to him just as much as his meant to her, “You don’t know misery when you get ostracized at an all girl’s catholic school for being different. That’s my misery and this only adds onto it more. So you, yeah you can say I’m dead on the inside just as much as you are dead period.” 

* * *

“Doesn’t take the guilt away. Ya still did it. You should be thrilled. Ya don’t have any parents to deal with, no school.” He leaned back in his chair, his grin only expanding. “Yer free to do whatever the hell ya want here. Neitherworld is a pretty supernatural place. You’ll love it in no time. Prolly won’t wanna leave.”

Ah, the sob story. 

He figured this wouldn’t be too far behind. “What the fuck do they know? If they picked on you, they’re obviously a buncha losers.” He snickered, eyeing her carefully. “You definitely will with that attitude. Loosen up, babes. You’ll enjoy it a lot more…” 

* * *

“You know the more you say that the less I’m gonna enjoy it.”

Lydia stared at her nails, picking them clean and huffing loudly. She still hated her small defeat, she had to find a way to gain the upper hand once more. He only faltered when she got up close to him, but she wasn’t going to try that again. 

“Is that all you got for me? Any more questions you’re willing to die again to ask?” 

* * *

Leaning his arm against the table, he kept a steady eye on her. He hadn’t expected it, but she had definitely gained his attention. He stayed there for a moment, taking note of the little movements and how she squirmed under his gaze. Her little exhales of frustration, her mind obviously racing to get ahead of his…he was enjoying this little game.

“Mm, nah that’s it.” Figuring he did enough damage for one day, he pushed himself away from the table. “’Suppose I’ll leave ya alone. Wouldn’t want ya gettin’ any bright ideas with that fork.” Juicing the fork in his hand, he knocked her playfully on the head and handed it back to her since it had spent most of the conversation thrown across the table. She still needed to eat after all and it wasn’t lost on him that she had barely picked at what was in front of her. 

* * *

Lydia flinched, not expecting him to knock the fork on her hand before handing it back to her. This game was starting to get on her nerves. She glared at him, wishing she could just stab him in the face. The thought of him not helping her still hung over her head.

“Oh goody, I finally get some peace and quiet.” She examined the fork carefully, not knowing if he put a trick on it. The last thing she needed was to have her mouth glued shut or to lose her tongue. 

* * *

He chuckled at her comment, fully aware of just how flustered and aggravated he had made her. She was cute in a weird…not his usual taste kinda way and certainly didn’t seem as bad as he had originally thought her to be. If nothing else, she was especially entertaining.

“Well…feel free ta wander. _Mi casa es su casa_ or whatever.” He waved his hand flippantly as he started his way back to the door. “Maybe stay out of the West Wing of the house though. My bedroom’s that way. Unless yer just feelin’ especially frisky or curious. I sure as hell wouldn’t mind. You should know how to call me by now, so feel free to go nuts.” He winked at her, disappearing in a veil of smoke. 

* * *

What in the hell made him think that she wanted to go exploring where he dwelled? She was annoyed beyond belief. Too annoyed at him. Too annoyed to eat. The food was good, amazing even, but she felt horrible for not finishing it. It was hard to eat when all when she had that stupid demon’s mischievous grin plastered in her memory.

Lydia released a loud groan as she pushed the plate away, resting her head against the table. The room was silent for a while until the ghouls gained the courage to enter the room. Even they were afraid of him. Lydia muttered soft apologies as they cleaned around her. This wasn’t helping the guilty feeling settling in her chest. 

All Lydia wanted to do was as just hide in her dusty room, frustrated to the point where sleep seemed to be her only option of relief. She didn’t want to admit it but Beetlejuice was right. It really was all her fault. She shouldn’t have taken the mirror and walked away. 

Lydia sighed as she stood up from the table apologizing as she went along away. The Ghouls were understanding and even happy to be talking to her. They were nice and friendly. Another thing he was right about. They understood her reasoning on why she couldn’t finish her meal. It’s hard to eat when you have a demon up your ass. She gave them friendly farewells and went along her way, taking note to talk to them again soon. 

But the minute she walked out of the dining-room door, Lydia cursed herself to high heaven for not making sure she knew which way she was going. Pride forgiving, she didn’t want to call the Maitlands. She had to learn on her own because she couldn’t rely on ghosts forever. Lydia closed her eyes and chose a direction not knowing it headed straight to where he wanted her, right towards the West Wing. 

* * *

The chittering ghosts that swarmed her after Beej left the area felt a wave of pressure leave them now that he was no longer around. They had grown to know when to be silent, which had basically become any time that Beetlejuice was anywhere near them. He really wasn’t that bad, but the aura that he emitted sent the ghouls in spirals. They had all heard stories of his anger problems and were not willing to be the one to test out if this was actually true or not.

They were admittedly upset that she didn’t seem to be as hungry as she was before she started poking at the food they had given her. It had been a long time since the ghoul who had prepared the meal had actually practiced. Perhaps it wasn’t as good as it looked. She certainly seemed displeased. Regardless, she looked done. One of them removed the plate from the table as she thanked them and wandered off. Some flabbergasted to see that she was actually heading almost immediately towards the West Wing. The girl definitely didn’t seem to be swayed by the demon’s tempting words, but her actions spoke differently. They kept quiet, not wanting to stop her and definitely didn’t want to be the one who interrupted should she actually make her way towards his bedchambers. 

Beej had found his way back up into the library of the West Wing, scanning the many books that spoke of ancient spells and rituals. He had given his word that he would find a way to send her back, after all, wouldn’t want to disappoint her. Certainly one of these books spoke of his old mirror. He flipped through the pages, steadily walking around the room, his reading glasses sitting snuggly on the tip of his nose. 

* * *

Lydia wandered farther down the wing, brow furrowing when she didn’t recognize anything. It didn’t feel right. None of the doors or wall ornates seemed familiar. She was pretty sure she was lost and…

“Shit.” Lydia hissed as she peeked into a room only to find a massive library of the sorts. She didn’t really care to see because all she saw was that goddamn demon in the room. It took all that she had to close the door quietly and not slam it shut. 

This was not where she wanted to be. The hairs on the back of her neck rose out of fear as she started to panic. She had walked straight into his trap, right where he wanted her, all because she got lost and found herself right in the center of the West Wing. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” She breathed out as she rushed down the hallway, nearly sprinting. The further she got from the door, the more she hoped he didn’t notice her. One defeat was enough for her and if he was truly as bad as he was… she was afraid that she wasn’t going to make it through the night. 

* * *

She didn’t even have to open the door. Beetlejuice had heard her footsteps long before she reached the library, a crooked smile crossing his features as he tried to look as if he hadn’t noticed her peeking her head in. She had obviously gotten lost.

Frantic footsteps flew down the hall as she began to panic. Closing his book, he placed it on the table in front of him and then appeared next to her, grabbing hold of her wrist and yanking her backward. “Woah there! Bedroom’s that way.” He chuckled, knowing full well that she wasn’t looking for his bedroom, she wasn’t even looking for him. “If yer gonna live here, ya know yer gonna have to figure this place out, right? It ain’t a maze. I can give ya a tour if ya really want.” 

* * *

Lydia nearly stumbled to the floor as she pulled her arm out of his grasp, her body hitting the wall. She gasped loudly as she turned to face him sneering in disgust. Did he really just try to make a bedroom joke when she didn’t even want him touching her? She gagged at the thought of it.

“I’d rather figure things out for myself thank you very much. Can’t rely on ghosts and annoying womanizing demons all the time.” 

* * *

He allowed her to pull her arm free, not really looking to pick a fight. He held his hands up, chuckling lightly as a big, goofy grin crossed his features.

Wow, winning her over was going to be a lot of work. He had actually tried to be nice and he had kind of hoped their little heart-to-heart would turn the tables, but she seemed unapologetically full of hatred. “Yer about as stubborn as I am. You can chill out, ya know? I am tryin’ here.” 

* * *

He was trying alright. Lydia saw that and his behavior was the exact opposite from when they first met. She just didn’t like that she liked the coolness of his touch. It didn’t feel natural to like it and it made her mad every time.

She nodded slowly holding her wrist where he touched her, “I can see that.” She tried to sound calm but not defeated. Lydia still didn’t trust him enough to put her guard down. She’d seen how the ghouls were afraid of him, how they quickly hid, and how Adam and Barbara almost seemed timid to even try to stand up for themselves. Their warnings were still fresh in her mind. 

“I don’t trust you… so it’s… hard to..” Lydia grasps her wrist tightly, warming it up, “ Why are you trying to be nice to me? The Maitlands told me that you do horrible things to girls.” 

* * *

Despite her stubborn, somewhat fearless attitude that she was trying to put off, he could still see the weird, timid behavior that was hidden deep below the surface.  
“This ain’t nice. You’d know if I was bein’ nice. Just tryin’ ta make it so yer not screaming as you panic your way through the rest of the mansion and _ya know_ get you home.” He had to admit, watching her frantically make her way around the hall had been entertaining for a moment, but he would much prefer if she knew her way around.

The Maitlands had sufficiently warned her. Which was good, but they didn’t have to go spreading lies. There were plenty of truthful things that she should be intently afraid of than spreading shit about his love-life. “They come here fer me. Would be rude fer me to turn ‘em away.” He spoke again, chuckling under his breath. 

* * *

“Why any girl would willingly come here for you is beyond me. Your ego gets in the way if there was anything attractive about you. Which is nothing.”

Lydia knew it was risky to try to fire insults at him. But he looked like his ego needed an insult or two. 

* * *

His cocky grin returned, walking towards her until he had backed her up against the wall. Cornered like the prey she was. He ran a finger along her chin, pulling her face closer. “More than willin’ ta show ya exactly what it is they come for if yer interested. Once ya see, bet you’ll be just as insatiable as all the others.”

He licked his lips, pulling away from her and folding his arms. “Now, ya gonna let me show you around? Ya might as well follow. Don’t wanna have ta gag ya and pull ya along.” His head cocked to the side a bit, his smile turning dark. “Though…I don’t mind if you don’t.” 

* * *

Frozen against the wall, Lydia trembled as he ran his cool finger against her warm skin, drawing himself closer for the kill. Her throat clenched up as he licked his lips like she was a meal he couldn’t wait to be devoured. This is what the Maitlands had warned her of. This is was the beast they were trying to protect her from.

He was so close to her that it was impossible to run. Even if she did, The demon always caught up to her appearing out of thin air and pulling her back to him. She was becoming his little toy and he was enjoying playing with her. 

“Do. Not…. Touch me like that.” She swallowed, trying to hide the growing fear that bubbled inside of her. Lydia rubbed her chin against her shoulder, trying to wipe away the chill that lingered, “I’m not going to be one of those girls that… that you can… can eat up in your bed.” 

She clenched her eyes shut, trying to calm her fearful heart. She could call the Maitlands, scream their names until they came to save her from this hell even though she was well aware that it would never end. She was stuck with him and even though Adam warned her… she had to deal with him. She walked into the West Wing, she gotten lost and she was trapped here with him. 

Lydia slowly opened her eyes as she pushed herself away from the wall, getting as close as her body would allow her, “Show me around then. I am foolishly leaving my life in your hands. Don’t make me regret this.” 

* * *

Despite her desperate attempts to hide it, he could see the fear that lingered deep below the surface. Her stubbornness and will to be brave had faltered, if only for a moment. She was so tiny, so easily crushed by his own hand if he wanted, it wouldn’t take much to break her if he desired to do so.

The look of fear in her eyes was so delicious, he almost kept his little ruse going. 

She wiped at her chin as if that was going to remove the touch that had lingered along her jawline causing a chuckle to erupt from him. “We’ll see. We got plenty of time fer that and I’m in no rush.” He shrugged at her comment. Foolish indeed. He would have forced her along on his little tour no matter what, but the fact that she was going along with his act willingly definitely saved him the effort. 

He pointed down the hall in the direction of the door that she had peaked in. “The library is down that way if yer interested in books. That was where I was before ya interrupted. Was tryin’ ta research yer little mirror, but fuck it.” 

* * *

The mention of books piqued her interest, she didn’t get to see much of it when she did peak in. She was more concerned about finding him there when she was actively trying to avoid him.

“… Wanna show me it?” Lydia asked, her gaze following his hand to the door. 

* * *

Well, that didn’t take long.

He chuckled at her obvious interest with the very first room he even somewhat mentioned. “We gotta lot of other rooms ta go through, ya know.” 

It was hard to resist that look and when she asked so nicely…He rolled his eyes, his smile growing. “Come on.” Beej made his way back to the library, showing off just how expansive this room was. Filled to the brim with books from not only the living world but Neitherworld copies as well. He had come to spend a good amount of time here, desperately searching for ways to break the curse from his name to no avail. 

“Well…here ya go.” 

* * *

Lydia held her in her excitement as best as she could as she walked into the library, but her eyes grew as she scanned the shelves. How the hell did she miss this?

She cautiously walked towards the table, her fingers gingerly touching the hardwood, dancing across the old leather bindings of the books, her hand briefly hovering over the pair of reading glasses. She turned her head to look at him, trying to picture him with reading glasses. She couldn’t see it. 

Lydia scoffed, rolling her eyes as she walked over to a random shelf, scanning the titles some she recognized and others she did not probably from the Neitherworld. _A Collection of Works by Alfred Lord Tennyson_ caught her eye and she immediately grabbed it, flipping it open to scanning it for her favorite poem _Ulysses_. A small smile formed on her face as she read the familiar line: _Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will. To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield._

She closed the book and turned back to him, “Found anything interesting to get me home?” 

* * *

It was obvious to him now that she was a book nerd. Rather than just take in the sights and looking through the rest of the house, she immediately walked in and cracked open a book on the shelf. She seemed to navigate it pretty well as she searched for something she knew would be there. A small smile graced her lips as he walked over to his desk, returning to the book that he had set down only moments before.

He chuckled. “I had barely started lookin’ before ya started screeching down the hallway. It’s gonna take time, babes.” He set the book he had looked over in a pile of books that he had already been researching for different reasons and scanned the rest of the room. “There’s a lotta books in here and I can’t be certain and answers even gonna be here.” 

He sat in his chair, playing with the reading glasses he had set down before going after her. “Yer free ta look and try yerself if ya wanna. I spend a lotta time in here though, so yer gonna have ta share.” 

* * *

Lydia debated for quite a while if she wanted to take the book back to her room before deciding to put the book back. Her enjoyment wasn’t worth potentially complaining about a missing book. She sighed as she turned to face him, smirking.

“Is that you asking for my help? Should I be honored or scared?” 

* * *

She obviously knew that book and had a hard time putting it back on the shelf, but he watched as she quietly did it anyway.

The smile that crossed her face was to die for. He returned her smile, shrugging softly. “I told ya before, yer free to do whatever the hell ya want in this house. Only said it because you seem awfully interested in this room. Don’t especially need the help, but four eyes are always better than two, right?” He stood, walking over to take the book she had picked up and handed it to her. “Yer free ta have it if ya want. Ain’t like ya got shit ta do in here anyway. Hell, take whatever ya like. The ghosts will pick up anything ya leave behind.” 

* * *

“If gets me home faster then, I’ll help. Just… show me which books to start and I’ll take them back to my room.”

Lydia cautiously accepted the book, pressing it into her chest. Being in the same room as him for too long would drive her insane. But she was desperate to get home and if it meant helping him then she would do it. Anything to get her home. As long as he doesn’t exploit her now revealed weakness. 

“I can carry the books while you show me around some more.” 

* * *

He stood there for a minute, watching her hold onto that book like an old friend. After a few moments, he walked over to the three bookcases that were along the door. “These are mostly for research. If it’s going to be in any of them, it would be here. Outside of those, I’m not sure. ‘S a good place ta start. If it ain’t in here, we’ll have ta go to plan B.”

He glanced around the room. “They’re all pretty organized. Some of the ghouls that clean this place are a little OCD, not that they do that great of a job.” The place was still filthy regardless of what they did. “But…yer free to it. Come on, I’ll show ya the rest.” 

* * *

Lydia raised an eyebrow as she followed him to the bookcases, still keeping a good distance away. If this wasn’t him being nice then she didn’t know what nice was. She listened, nodding along as she went ahead and scanned the books, taking a few to start. The books were thick and heavy for her small arms but she would make due. Might as well prep for college by doing the heavy reading.

“I can clean myself. I don’t need ghouls to clean for me.” She followed him, hugging the books to her chin, “What’s plan B?” 

* * *

It was probably for the best that she stayed back. He could feel her eyes boring into the back of him, definitely concerned that he was going to turn on her or some bullshit like that. If he was gonna do it, he would have done it already. With a flick of his wrist, the books in her arms vanished. “There, now ya don’t gotta struggle. They’re gonna do it whether ya let them or not. Ain’t like they got anything else to do with their afterlives anyways.”

He snickered, turning around and shoving his hands in his pockets. “Haven’t thought that far ahead. Gotta see if plan A works out first, by the time this seems meaningless, I’ll figure it out. Hopefully.” 

* * *

“Well then,” Lydia smirked folding her arms against her chest, “Let’s hope we figure it out by then, eh?”

Maybe Maitlands had over-exaggerated a bit about him. Sure, he was crude, perverted, and an over-glorified ass but she had given him every reason in the book to be one towards her. She was being an ass just as much as he was. He was actually being nice… at least it seemed that way. She could feel herself relaxing, letting go like he suggested the moment she walked into the library. 

But it didn’t stop her from being cautious towards him. It was like playing with fire and expecting not to be burned. He could flare up and attack at any moment. She had to be on guard even if it meant lowering her defenses just a bit. 

“So…” she bit back her half-smile, “Where to next?” 

* * *

“One can only hope.” He shrugged, wandering out of the door and assuming she’d follow behind. She seemed to be loosening up a bit, or at least didn’t seem quite as sharp as she had been earlier in the night.

“That room right there’s my bedroom, ya know…in case ya get really curious.” He passed by it, not really harping on that too hard since she was obviously not interested, not yet anyway. There were many bedrooms on this floor, bathrooms, a piano room, a second library, etc. He didn’t go too hard on any of the details but was more than happy to continue showing her around before sending her off to bed. He figured she’d speak up if anything interested her before they wander back down the stairs. 

* * *

The mansion had so many rooms that were left unused. It seemed too big for just him to be alone and the Maitlands and the ghouls never seem to touch them. She ignored him when it came to his bedroom, glad that he wasn’t pressing it to her face.

How many rooms did he actually use? Did he even know how to play the piano? He seemed to be the only one who constantly visited the wing, so what does he do when he’s alone? 

“This place is… so big. Too big for just you. Why… what do you do with all of these rooms? You possibly can’t be using them all.” She pointed to the piano room. “Do you know how to play?” 

* * *

There were almost too many rooms to count. He had to admit there were a handful he didn’t use almost at all. He was particularly fond of the libraries and the piano room, them being the rooms he probably spent the most time in. He smiled back at her questions.

“Whatever I want with them. They’re pretty open for change so if there’s something you’d like to turn one of these into, I don’t mind. Just lemme know what kinda stuff yer into.” She had to be into something. She mentioned bullies at dinner, so she was bound to have some hobbies to distract herself. 

He looked back at the room she pointed at, his eyebrow arching. He leaned against the frame, staring at the large baby grand piano that sat silently in the other side of the room. “Mmm, I come up here and fiddle with it to relieve stress.” 

* * *

“The dead could get stressed? Here I thought it was easy. Like nobody gives a shit.” She shrugs as she walked in examining the ivory keys. She chose to play the violin for a year instead of the piano, something different than what her mom used to do. But she knew a few keys here and there because her mom tried to teach her. Chopsticks was the only song she could play... but then again most people could play that.

“I used to play the violin… like years ago. It was cool had that stupid dream of being a concert violinist with my mom as my partner on the piano… as you can tell… didn’t work out that way. Stopped playing and resorted to hiding in dark rooms with filaments and cameras instead.” 

* * *

“It just turns into stress AND no one gives a shit. Things don’t get easier after death, unfortunately.” He followed in behind her, walking around the other side of the piano. He ran his hand gently over the keys, his eyes fixated on her as she told him his story.

“Camera girl, eh? Bet we could set ya up a darkroom here. Ain’t none of us gonna show up in any pictures, but there are plenty of other things here ta take pictures of.” He could get work setting up a room for her in the morning. There were many rooms that weren’t being used, he didn’t mind giving her one. 

* * *

Lydia glanced up from the piano to look at him with her eyebrow raised, “You’d set up a dark room for me?”

This was a trick. It had to be. There was no reason for him to do that for her… none whatsoever. Beetlejuice had to be playing with her like he had been since she arrived. Another move in their game of chess so he could have the upper hand and have her closer to him. 

“You… you don’t have to do that. I’m fine just reading.” 

* * *

She looked at him like it was some big deal. “It’s not like it would take more than five minutes, if even.” Maybe he had gone too far. He rolled his eyes, leaning against the piano.

“I mean if ya don’t want it, I won’t bother. Just figured you could spend yer time doin’ somethin’ rather do jack shit in yer room. Dunno how long you’ll be stuck here.” He was kind of aggravated that she even thought about turning down the offer. He was trying to be nice, but if she was gonna fight him at every turn, there’d be no point to it. 

* * *

“No! I’m just… a little taken back by the offer and being….” She walked around the piano running her fingers against the wood and pulling back quickly when she accidentally touched his hand, stepping away from the piano as if she was burnt.

“Cautious. I’m just saying you don’t have to do it. But if you want ... then do it. I’ll just hide in the darkroom instead of my bedroom.” 

* * *

His face scrunched in confusion. Did she fucking want the room or not? She was acting so strange about it. His eyes caught on her hand as it brushed against his. He watched as she pulled away quickly, unsure exactly what the hell she was getting at.

An eyebrow arched as he kept a wary eye on her. “You can hide wherever you want. Not like it really matters. Literally takes no effort from me to juice somethin’ up.” With a wave of his hand, a room close by was instantly changed. The furniture disappeared, quickly being replaced with everything she may need for a dark room. Complete with a camera sitting on the main table. Other than the sounds of the furniture dropping, the two wouldn’t have even known it happened. “There, it’s done. Next door.” He nodded towards the room beside them, hoping she’d go check it out. 

* * *

“What…”

Lydia gave Beetlejuice an uneasy look before rushing out of the room. She knew it was foolish to leave her eyes from him, not knowing what he had up his striped sleeves. He could be just messing with her, trying to get ahead once more. So far, none of them have taken a turn- a stalemate. 

Lydia was hesitant as she reached for the door, she could her heart race against her ribs out of fear of a sick joke. But as she slowly turned the handle, pushing the door open slowly expecting the worse. All she found was what he had promised. A dark room with all the equipment needed to develop the pictures and a camera sitting on the table with a box of film that could last for months if careful. 

“Oh. My…” She covered her mouth as she squealed out her excitement. The camera on the table was a model she had been eyeing for months but because no one developed film anymore it was hard and expensive to come by. 

She grabbed the camera, still squealing as much as she could contain. Now, this was unexpected. He was indeed being nice. 

“Thank you!” She squealed out, still examining the camera and the entire room itself. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. 

* * *

The squeals that erupted from her were beyond anything he had ever heard before. The sound was something between screams and laughter and he was having a hard time placing exactly where on the spectrum it fell.

He shook his head, completely not expecting this reaction from her as he followed after her. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched her take in the new room, gripping the camera like her life depended on it. “Ain’t nothin’. Just tell me if somethin’s missin’.” 

She seemed happy. Happier than she had been since she showed up. The room was practically centered at the top of the stairs, he wouldn’t deny part of him put the room there specifically so she’d be close by. He wasn’t sure why he cared, but there was a meaning behind it. “It’s yers so take whatever pictures and do whatever ya want with it.” 

* * *

Lydia had almost rushed to hug him, stopping short by mere feet. Had he been a normal man then she probably would have. She cleared her throat as she looked down to the camera.

“I… uh… thank you. It's perfect. I…really mean it. And… I-” she had thought really hard about what she was going to say next. If he really deserved the words that she was going to say but she took a chance by taking a deep breath and glanced up to him “I owe you an apology. I’m sorry for how I’ve…been acting and it was me who started off on the wrong foot ... and I’m… willing to start over if you like. Proper introductions and all.” 

* * *

She ran towards him as if she were about to attack and he tensed up until she stopped in front of him. He watched her carefully as she talked, his eyes drifting down to the camera in her hand.

“It’s just a room. No need freakin’ out and throwing out ‘thank yous’ just yet.” An eyebrow raised as she started to apologize. He held up a hand to stop her at some point. “Yer better off keepin’ that fear ya had earlier. I ain’t a nice person. Just cuz I can juice shit up fer ya, doesn’t mean I’m a good guy. Startin’ over ain’t necessary.” He waved at her, starting to wall back out the door to continue the tour. 

* * *

Maybe Lydia had gotten a head of herself and actually thought he was being nice. He was the same old prick like he said he was just under a stupid little facade. Her bitter walls were built right up as she huffed out of the bedroom following right behind him. She shut the door a little harder than expected but then again what was the point? It’s not like she had just stuck her foot in her mouth and embarrassed herself thinking that the ‘all-powerful and terrifying Demon’ was being nice.

She wasn’t going to make that mistake again. 

“I was not scared, goddammit. I already told that I’m not scared of you.” 

* * *

Jesus Christ.

He jumped a little when she slammed the door. That was unnecessary. The door sure as hell didn’t do anything to her. He turned back to face her, crossing his arms a little, his head cocked to the side. “Well, a little ‘thanks’ would be nice. I didn’t mean to get ya that pissed. If ya really wanna start over we can do that.” 

_I was not scared, goddammit. I already told you that I’m not scared of you._

He chuckled, a cocky grin spreading along his face. “Oh right, forgive me. I forgot.” 

* * *

“I already gave you your thanks. I thanked you for the darkroom, remember?” She rolled her eyes as she gently ran into his shoulder as she walked past, hiding her smirk.

“You’ve seem to forget a lot of things already. Are you alright?” 

* * *

“Yeah, but then ya seemed ta head back in the opposite direction and started acting all ‘hateful’ again.” He raised an eyebrow as she walked past him. What the hell was her deal? She was pretty much pulling him all over the map and he was having a pretty difficult time pinning her down.

Grinning down at her, he knocked playfully on his forehead. “I’m dead, remember? Brain doesn’t work too well.” 

* * *

“Oh, I can see that clearly now. The unfortunate result of many years of the little remaining brain cells you had left decaying right before your very eyes.”

Lydia rolled her eyes as she gave him her mischievous smile, “But remember this, Beej….” she reached up to boop his nose, “just because you’re tolerable doesn’t mean that you can still find always to crawl underneath my skin.” 

* * *

“Okay okay, ya know yer gonna die someday too. When that day comes, Imma make sure to poke fun of you too.”

He had to admit the boop threw him off. All he could do was stand there and stare at her for a minute. His grin grew, finding the challenge inviting. “That ‘sposed to be a challenge? I’m sure I can find all kinds of ways to crawl underneath that pretty…pretty skin of yers.” 

* * *

“I doubt you will.” She sang as she turned away from him and skipped down the hallway. Finally, a challenge.

She was enjoying playing with the demon even though it was risky. Horribly risky and if Adam had appeared he would probably scold her like her father. She was curious. Curious of just how far this demon would actually go. 

* * *

He stopped, watching her skip down the hallway. Did she really think she was in control of this little game? He could attempt to be nice all day long, but that sure as hell didn’t give her any leverage in this scenario. She had nothing. This was his home and at some point, she was going to learn how to fucking behave. His grin disappeared, his head cocked to the side as he watched her.

“Challenge accepted.” He spoke softly and in a flash, he was gone. The lights throughout the hallway started to go out one by one until she was left alone in the darkness. 

* * *

The moment Lydia had made what seemed like a reasonable distance, she stopped skipping and laughed to herself. She was surprised that he hadn’t appeared beside her, giving some smartass retorts.

Lydia slowly turned to face the hallway where she had last seen him to find him gone. Her eyes widened as she watched the lights flicker off one by one. Her breath caught as she turned to face the other way watching the lights do the same. 

“What the-” Her voice was cut off as she stared at the lone light above her flickered off leaving her alone in the dark. Lydia tried to hide her panic as she blindly felt against the walls to find the stairwell. 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny.” She swallowed her panic, her hands frantically feeling for the wooden banister. “Very funny Beetlejuice. You can turn on the lights now. I’m not a child….” 

* * *

The fear she so desperately tried to push down was even more intoxicating than the fake bravery she had put off earlier. She was trying so hard…but, it wasn’t her fault. He was a professional after all.

As she felt around, he reappeared behind her, slowly wrapping his arms around her in a way that pinned her arms to her waist. He pulled her back, flush against his body as he placed soft kisses down her neck. “Dun think I can get under yer skin, eh?” He chuckled darkly, his long serpentine tongue slinked out of his mouth and ran along her skin in a zig-zag pattern. He hummed against her skin, the warmth that emanated from her neck heated his cold face the more he kept himself there. “Sure seems like I have already.” 

He held her hands together tightly, sinking his teeth deep into her neck. It didn’t matter how he played with her, the more time he spent nipping and sucking on her neck, the longer he felt stuck there. She was certainly more powerful than he originally gave her credit for and she didn’t even notice. 

After a few more moments, he was able to rip himself away from her, hovering carelessly above her out of reach. 

* * *

Lydia gasped softly, freezing the moment when she felt his arms slowly wrap around her, pinning her arms to the side. She could feel the fine delicate strands of hair on the back of her neck stand on end in panic, her heart racing as she felt her back press up against him, trapped in his embrace. Her body trembled in his arms as cold hard lips moved down her warm flesh, feeling her rapid pulse before lips turned into an unnatural tongue raking her flesh. Lydia didn’t expect it to feel so good.

She couldn’t breathe, her body pressing further against him. Damn him. He was right. He had found himself right underneath her skin. Lydia whined loudly the moment he sunk his teeth into her neck. Her knees gave slightly as the sharp pain radiated from her neck, but his arms kept her still and grounded. She bit back a bitter moan unable to protest as she drew her head back, feeling it rest against his shoulder. God, she hated him but this was an experience that she never thought she wanted. 

But then it was over. She felt his body pull himself away from her leaving her alone in the dark. A loud gasp escaped from her when she finally realized what she had experienced, one hand holding the bite mark feeling small beads of blood-forming beneath her trembling fingers. Even in the darkness, she spun around trying to feel for him, to feel the cool touch that enveloped her, sending a wave of panic and uncertainty. What the hell was that and why the fuck did she enjoy it? 

“Beetle… what.. the…” Her mind was reeling, unable to catch up to what had happened. She shuddered as she stumbled backward, her knees weak. As much as she hated him, he had become a force that she found herself drawn to. 

* * *

He grinned, the feeling of her warmth still shaking in his arms even minutes after he had let go of her. She was so soft, so delicate. Her staggering breaths still resonated through his mind as she so desperately tried to keep them quiet. He almost hadn’t wanted to stop.

Watching her from above, she wobbled a bit, trying to regain some sense of normalcy after the assault he inflicted on her neck. A cocky smile danced across his face as he watched her, only moving when she seemed to stumble backward. He appeared behind her, the lights all coming on at once as he caught her from behind. “Woah there. Got a little too heated, hm?” He chuckled, standing her back up straight. “Maybe next time don’t be so careless with your words.” 

He shrugged as he started towards the stairs. “We’ll deal with the rest of yer tour tomorrow. Ya seem like ya need a rest after all.” 

* * *

“You haven’t won yet.” Lydia breathed out softly pulling her hands away from her neck staring briefly at the blood. Lydia didn’t understand why she was lying to herself. He had found a way to crawl under her skin and she liked it. It was disgusting and revolting that she didn’t fight at all… only moaning and breathless gasps. She couldn’t understand why she liked it so much… why she would want more.

He surely was dangerous and she had to stay as far away as possible from him. Bitter cold fear plagued her like the cocky grin he usually bared. She knew the moment he pulled away, leaving her body with a bite mark and a chilling craving for more that she was indeed walking on thin glass alongside a demon. A demon who could easily shatter it beneath them. 

Lydia held her neck, trying to catch her breath as she watched him walk down the stairs putting a healthy distance between them. He played it off as no big deal. She silently huffed out as she lowered her hand from her neck and went to follow him. 

“Yeah… I think you’re right.” 

* * *

He turned on a dime, walking down the stairs backwards as she followed him, albeit still a little wobbly. Her fingers traced over the area he had claimed on her neck, sure to bruise over by the morning. “Oh, so those weren’t the sounds of victory.”

Licking his lips, he could still taste her skin. He had been with hundreds of women, but none of them tasted quite like her. It was almost too much to bare having her so close to him. The game wasn’t over. The sounds that seeped from her lips made it obvious how she felt about what just went down and he was all too happy to oblige further. 

He shrugged, his grin widening as he watched her. “I can always give ya a little more if that wasn’t enough for ya.” 

* * *

She sneered as she tried to rush herself down the stairs, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “Absolutely not.”

Lydia covered the bite mark protecting it from further harm from the demon, “You’re not going to touch me like that ever ag-gah!” In her rush, she skipped a step forcing herself forward unable to grasp the banister to stop her potential fall. 

* * *

“Yer loss. I’ll get more eventually.” He growled, his mischievous smile only growing as he watched her.

The girl wobbled, hardly keeping herself straightened until she finally fell forward. In a flash, he appeared in front of her, latching his arm around her stomach with a firm grip. He paused for a moment, their faces getting dangerously close to one another. He chuckled nervously, watching her carefully. “Ya good? Maybe I should carry ya.” Scooping her up in his arms, he started down the stairs as he carried her. 

* * *

There was fear in her eyes even though the rest of her face didn’t show it. For that one moment, Lydia had forgotten how to breathe, unable to move or think only watch to see if he was going to strike. This was too close for comfort. He was waited just seconds before retorting a smartass question and picked him up into his arms.

That moment she had remembered how to breathe, how to think, how to be the biggest pain in the ass he was going to face. 

“Put me down, you insufferable horny demon!” She pounded on his back, trying to wiggle her way out of this, but his grasp only tightened, “I can walk. Goddammit, I should have just called the Maitlands…Beetlejuice I swear to God you better put me down!” 

* * *

His grip on her tightened when she struggled, a dark grin sliding across his face as he watched her. He did enjoy seeing her squirm.

“Stop moving. You can barely walk, so at least let me carry ya the rest of the way. No reason to go calling for Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.” If they had met under different circumstances and he had been alive, her strange mood swings certainly would have given him some sort of whiplash. He enjoyed it. Had she not fought him at least a little, he probably would have lost interest hours ago. “Yer just gonna have to stay here and enjoy it.” 

* * *

At this point, Lydia knew she was fighting in a battle she couldn’t win… _again_. He wasn’t going to put her down and even attempt to walk when he was the reason why. _He_ was the one who bit at her neck and held her against her will. She gave up and folded her arms against her chest and pouting making it all too clear she was not amused with this at all.

“I hate you so freaking much. Forget being tolerable…. you’re intolerable and it’s all your fault that I can’t walk straight. You were the one who decided to bite me!” 

* * *

“Yer not such a ray of sunshine yerself, girlie.” He watched her, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs. He continued to hold her, not entirely ready to set her down as they walked in the direction of her room.

“And technically, ya practically dared me. Next time, maybe don’t tantalize a demon, especially if yer just gonna blame me for the aftermath.” It had been her fault. Sure, he could have been nicer to her, but he had tried. The more time they spent together, the more that seemed like they would never truly get along. 

* * *

“What did you say to me earlier?” She tapped her lips in thought as she shot daggers at him with her glare.

“Ah yes! ‘I wouldn’t have it any other way’.” She booped his nose again, knowing that it caught him off guard, “Ray of sunshine or not, you should not have been so violent about that…” She clenched her mouth shut knowing if she revealed that she liked it would probably get her in more trouble. 

“Nevermind. I forgot I’m talking to a brick wall.” 

* * *

He shrugged, a chuckle rumbling from his throat as she quoted him from earlier in the night. “Yeah well, I certainly don’t mind. Ya just gotta tell me when yer getting frisky and maybe next time…” He moved his head close to her ear, running his cheek against hers as he whispered. “I won’t stop.”

Scoffing, he raised an eyebrow, looking down at her questioningly. “Violent? Babes, if you think that is violent, ya got another thing comin’.” She obviously had more to that sentence. The look on her face was one of someone who had almost spilled a dark, deep secret and he was so looking forward to finding out exactly what she was keeping from him. 

* * *

He was insistent being close that close her face, his dark whispers made her skin flush as much as she tried to hide it. Her throat dried up, unable to come up with proper words.

“I intend to be out…” She cleared her throat as she pulled her gaze away from him and out towards the familiar hallway. Thank God… she didn’t know how much longer she could stand being with him without exploding, “by the time that happens. Believe me… you can think all you want… you are not going to get me in your bed.” 

* * *

The blood left her face, a common reaction for a living human who had not expected that sort of closeness. He enjoyed seeing the blood rush from her face, it almost drew him back in. Had she not been staring daggers at him, he might have tried something more. Just out of curiosity. Nothing more.

“We’ll certainly see. I ain’t gettin’ my hopes up. Bed’s always open when the day comes.” He grinned, looking back down the hallway. 

* * *

Lydia laughed at the idea, it was more of a sarcastic laugh than a sincere one, but it was nothing more the impossible dream of a mad demon who clung to the thought. He might as well stick to the dead whores he fucks because he wasn’t going to get her anytime soon.

“That’s hilarious that you still cling to that offer. Stick to your whores Beej… it will make you feel so much better in the end.” 

* * *

He chuckled at the harsh tone in her words. He’d have her. If for nothing else, just to play with. Curiosity was taking hold of him and once it gripped him, it didn’t let go until fully sated.

They reached her bedroom, Beej gently setting her on the ground and immediately pressing her up against the wall. His hands gripped her wrists, pulling her flush against the wall to the best of his ability as his nose fell to the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her. The fear and blood still lingering along the spot he had claimed not moments ago. A sickening grin cracked across his face as he placed a small kiss over her bite mark. “Well, goodnight, Lydia. You should get some rest. Gotta big day tomorrow.” 

Finally releasing her, he winked before vanishing, leaving her alone in the hallway. 

* * *

Lydia’s eyes widen as the full-fledge panic started to rope her in. Her hands gripped at the bite mark, wiping away the cold burning kiss that lingered just below the surface. The bastard was determined to not only get her home but to take her his prize in the end. She felt sick to her stomach, cursing the lingering feeling of enjoyment that nipped at her.

Her hands frantically dropped from her neck feeling for the door handle turning until she stumbled backwards into her room. The door slammed shut as she fell into the chair forcing dust to explode from the fabric. Lydia whimpered as she held onto her neck out of fear that the beast was going to hunt her down into submission. She clenched her eyes trembling, but all she could see was his sickening, hungry grin and his determined dark malicious eyes that would haunt her in her dreams.


	3. Ghost Stories

To say that Barbara was concerned about Lydia being under the same roof as Beetlejuice was an understatement. Even in the short amount of time she had been here, Barbara felt the maternal tug of just protecting her as if she had been her own.

She had heard Beetlejuice's attempt of being nice during dinner. An attempt no doubt spoiled the girl's appetite. She knew it would have been an impossible feat for him to do. The girl must be starving after the night she experienced. 

Once she felt that enough time had passed for Lydia to sleep, the Maitlands appeared outside her door, Barbara carrying a tray with a plate of blueberry pancakes she had made herself, scrambled eggs and a glass of tea. She hesitantly knocked on the door. "Lydia? Good morning... Are you awake? We heard what happened at dinner... so we brought you some breakfast. Can we come in?" 

Barbara glanced at Adam when she heard silence. Dread filled her heart as the worst came to mind. Beetlejuice had already found a way to put her in his bed with him. She knocked again a little louder, "Lydia?" 

Before Adam could speak, Barbara was quick to open the door to find Lydia curled up trembling in the chair. Her skin was covered with dust and her eyes barely open as she struggled to sleep. 

"Oh Adam, look at her. She looked like she barely got any sleep." Barbara quickly sat the tray down and went over to her, a hand brushing against hers before Lydia jolted awake out of fear. 

* * *

Beetlejuice had come to silently check on her through the night, easily causing the books he had brought down for her earlier in the night to return to their places. He had become more interested in her than he had originally thought. It would be much more entertaining to him were he to get her to come after the books herself. For someone who said she wasn’t scared, she sure seemed severely freaked out. He could have done a lot worse. What had happened between them was relatively tame to his normal interactions.

Playing a trick on her now probably wasn’t the best idea. He shrugged, a smile spreading across his features as he disappeared at the sound of the Maitlands on the other side. 

Adam could barely contain himself as the silence continued on the other side of the door. Had he hurt her? Killed her? It wouldn’t have been out of the realm of possibility when it came to him, but certainly not... 

“Ah...poor thing.” His eyes immediately shot to the bruised mark on her neck, realization hitting him at her obvious distress. While he was pissed at what he had done, he was glad that she was alive. He had feared the worst when he heard the other ghouls talk about how heated it had become between them at dinner. News traveled fast in the mansion. Gossip and things of that nature didn’t stop just because they were dead it seemed. “Lydia?” Slipping his hand under her cheek, he offered a meek smile. “Are you alright, sweetie? We brought you some breakfast.” 

* * *

"Yeah! I'm just... fine. Peachy. Very peachy." Lydia nervously laughs as she adjusted herself in the chair, wiping the dust from her arms. She gave them a nervous smile.

She held her hand to her neck, knowing the damage of them seeing the bruise was already done and tried to change the subject of the stack of pancakes on the table near her, "Oh... oh thanks for breakfast, guys. I'm actually really hungry." 

"I bet. We've heard about the whole dinner fiasco." Barbara sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair before going to grab the tray, "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"I'm fine. I promise..." 

* * *

“Yeah...he’s not exactly the best dinner guest.” Adam smiled apologetically, calmly sitting beside her. He was certain that Beetlejuice hadn’t done anything too horribly untoward to her. She seemed shaken, sure, but she looked alright other than the indentation in her neck that she quickly covered.

Barbara handed her the food, hoping that eating in the confines of her room would help her ease up a little. “Sorry, you got stuck with him.” 

“I heard something about a dark room...what was that all about? Did he really make you a room?” The Maitlands shared a strange look, completely surprised by the strange action. 

* * *

"Yeah... he did. He made me a dark room and even gave me a..."

Lydia finished her bite of pancake, and looked around the room for the camera that she thought she had brought with her from last night, "Where did it go and the books? I swear I brought them down with me." 

She hummed loudly in thought, hiding the irritation in her face. The bastard was playing with her again. Lydia huffed out as she went back to eating, "Anyway, he was giving me a tour of the house. This was after he showed me the library where I got to take a few books to help get me home.... which seemed to have disappeared. He showed me a piano room...I asked if he played and it turned into me... revealing I used to play the violin and I gave it up for... cameras instead. Then he just gave it to me... 'juiced' one up right at the top of the stairs. And-" 

Lydia paused as she noticed the Maitlands sharing a rather intense look with each other. She placed the fork against her lips as she stared at them, "You guys alright? Why are looking like that?" 

* * *

The Maitlands looked at each other, sharing a worried expression as she twittered off about everything that had happened the night before. She seemed irritated, but the way that she rambled off was that of a teenage girl talking about a date.

Adam frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just want you to be careful.” 

Barbara nodded, placing a hand on Adam’s shoulder before kneeling down beside her. “We are happy that you had fun. Regardless of what he did, this mansion is a great place to be. I bet you’ll have a lot of fun exploring the rooms and finding the secrets that they hold. A smart girl like you could probably find them all.” 

* * *

"I'll be careful. This..." she referred to her bruise on her neck, cringing at the not so distant memory that provoked unwanted emotions, "...will never happen again. I’ll find a way to exorcise his ass before it will happen again."

Lydia sighed as she quickly finished off her meal, grinning at the thought of exploring the mansion by herself without Beetlejuice following her. 

"I doubt I can find them all. But..." Lydia smirked as she brought the cup of tea to lips, giving them a mischievous grin, "I do like secrets and I’m sure there’s plenty for me to discover before I get home.” 

* * *

Adam winced when she pointed directly at the mark that he was trying to avoid since they walked into the room. The fact that there was nothing he or Barbara or even Lydia could do to stop that from happening again weighed heavily on his mind. She could threaten all she wanted, but Beetlejuice always got when he wanted in the end.

Barbara couldn’t stop the smile from spreading along her face. Honestly, she was just so glad to have a little girl in the house at all. She seemed positively lovely and it was nice to have some sort of deviance from the horrid routine that she and her deceased husband had found themselves in. Things certainly seemed to be going in a better direction now that she was here. “Well, there’s certainly a lot of places to look. I’m sure you’ll have fun no matter what.” 

* * *

If Beetlejuice wasn't around, Lydia would be satisfied just staying in the Neitherworld if she just had Adam and Barbara and the ghouls. They treated her with nothing but kindness and concern like any parent would.

Adam was like a better version of her dad, concerned about every little thing. She saw the look he gave when she referred to the horrid bruise the demon had left her. She noticed when he tried to push it away, waiting for a moment to talk about it... a moment that would never come. 

Barbara reminded her so much of her mom. She was kind, caring and only wanted her happiness. She pushed her to try to explore and not lock herself away. Something Lydia was hesitant to do if she was honest with herself but if it made Barbara happy, then it was worth a shot. 

"So um... question." Lydia finished her cup of tea and set the tray aside, "where would someone like me go take a shower or a bath and get some new clothes? I'm not really in the condition to be exploring on my own looking like I was used as a dust rag." 

"Oh, clothes. Hm..." Barbara hummed as she tapped on her lip, "I'm sure we can find some while you bathe. Adam, can you show where the bathroom is while I start searching?" 

* * *

“I’m sure we can find you some clothes somewhere around here. We’d go get you some, but we can’t technically leave the house...”

Barbara shot him a look. “But we can’t just have her go out there by herself. It’s too dangerous.” The only other option was for Beetlejuice to take her himself, something that they knew he would be more than happy to do, but that didn’t make it any better for either of them. If she wanted clothes that didn’t turn out to be moth-eaten...he was her only option. 

“I’ll show you the bathroom while she looks.” Adam phased through the bedroom door, easily showing her the bathroom on the other side of the hallway. “You’ll be safe in there. If you need anything else that’s not in there, I can get some of the other ghouls to bring you pretty much anything you want.” 

* * *

"Safe? I'm actually safe in there?" Lydia chuckled as she followed Adam, shaking off some of the dust from her.

"The Big Old Horny Demon afraid of going into the bath? What? Is he... afraid of water?" 

* * *

She wasn’t safe as long as she was in the Neitherworld. “Safe enough. We’ll be close enough to come back should you call for us. Hopefully, he shouldn’t bother you in there and he’ll give you some peace before he shows back up.”

Adam chuckled, running his hand through his hair. “Pretty sure he isn’t afraid of anything, sweetie. I’d just do it and get out of there unless you want him poking around while you’re in the shower.” 

* * *

"This would probably be the quickest shower the Neitherworld has ever seen... I promise." Lydia smiled as she rubbed her right arm nervously before entering the bathroom, finding it big enough to be a bedroom of its own. She could already feel herself getting swallowed by the size

"Hey... Adam... I uh... thanks. I'll call for sure if I need anything." Lydia sighs sadly as she goes to shut the door, strips of her dust covered clothes and immediately goes to the shower. Her body finally quivering in fear that she had held for so long to hide. It was indeed the quickest shower she had ever taken. Fast enough to clean herself and not give Him a chance to intrude on her in the nude. But without clean clothes, Lydia sat on the sink wrapped in a towel waiting. The bruise he had left was already one proof of that. 

Lydia hissed when she saw the bruise for the first time. The dark blue and purple mosaic pattern was clear as the night sky against her porcelain skin. It was still tender, his teeth mark officially making her claimed as his next meal. A meal he was trying his damn best to eat for what it seemed and a meal he was going to have to chase... 

"Goddamn monster..." She groaned touching the bruise when a knock distracted her from even more damage. 

"Lydia? I found you some clothes." 

Finally. Lydia sighed as she went to the door, carefully opening it to reveal Barbara holding a horrid maroon version of the flower print dress she was wearing. She had got to be kidding. 

"Ooooh thanks, Barbara. .." Lydia hissed as she stared at the dress, poking at it as if it would bite, "Got it from the Mom's center at the local Citi-Trend?" 

"No. I got it from my closet." Barbara raised an eyebrow as she handed the dress to the girl. "Sorry... it was the only thing I could find." 

"Uh... thanks. Was there anything in black?" 

Barbara shook her head, frowning slightly. "This is only temporary until we can get your clothes washed." Her frown quickly turned into a smile, "But you never know... you might like it and might want to wear more." 

"Uh yeah... no. Thanks, Barbara I rather stick to black." Lydia groaned as she slowly shut the door and unhappily got dressed in the maroon flower print dress. 

After groveling over her outfit, Lydia decided that it was time to get her camera back. Lydia groaned softly, feeling completely out of her skin as she snuck her way back to the darkroom, happy to find at least one of her missing items. 

"Come to momma..." she whispered as she picked up her camera and started to examine it to make sure it was tampered with by the bastard. 

* * *

Beetlejuice had spent the entire night fighting with himself. While he knew for sure that he had a profound effect on her, he couldn’t help but feel that she had placed some kind of spell on him as well. The warmth that radiated from her body still lingered along his skin. The blood that still stained the inside of his mouth gave him the feeling that perhaps he had been a bit too rough with her. While she had teased him and practically begged for him to do it, she was only human. That bruise that was forming before they parted ways would certainly be there for a while.

He hadn’t slept. While he didn’t really need to sleep, he had made an attempt. She had rattled him and sleep seemed to be the best way to escape from these strange feelings that were bubbling inside of him. 

By the time he had long given up, he could hear the ghouls of the mansion already gossiping. She definitely hated him after that little stunt. Honestly, she was better off, but his rising curiosity was not helping the matter. Had he been smarter, he probably would have allowed her to just do whatever she wanted and left her the hell alone, but his long rotted brain didn’t allow the thought to even cross his mind. 

Regardless of how quiet she was trying to be, he could hear her heading up the stairs. He had placed that room there for a reason after all. It was directly in front of the main staircase, full access for him to appear at any angle and surprise her. 

He figured she’d come upstairs eventually. He had removed the books from her room and specifically left the camera on the table in her new darkroom for that very purpose. She had to interact with him, no matter what. He wasn’t going to allow her to just come take things back to her room without any sort of interaction with him. His pride wouldn’t allow it. 

Appearing in the doorway, he watched her carefully examine the camera. Did she think he did something to it? “I didn’t do anything. I wouldn’t have given it to ya just to screw with it. I may be a bastard, but Imma gentleman after all.” 

* * *

Lydia gasped loudly throwing the camera up into the air and haphazardly catching it, startled from the sudden appearance. Lydia thought she was quiet enough to not draw his attention. This was exactly what she didn't need at the moment. A pain in the ass dead demon catching her in her safe place wearing an embarrassing ass maroon flower print dress.

Lydia released a frustrated groan as she turned to face him, hugging the camera close to her chest. "Just had to make sure. Can't be too cautious around here." 

Her eyes narrowed as she hid her displeasure. "So... did the ghouls take my things or was it you? Resorting to watching me in my sleep now?" 

* * *

He chuckled as she squealed, obviously catching her completely off guard. He enjoyed it. Definitely going to have to do that more often. Now that he could see her more clearly, he could see why she was trying to hard to tiptoe up the stairs. He ignored her question, instead taking the time to really appreciate the sight in front of him.

"Niiice dress. I assume ya let momma Barbara dress ya this mornin'? Cute. I'll have ta take ya into town, 'cause..." He grimaced, looking her over once more. She was cute, but not even she wasn’t cute enough to pull off that horrid dress. No one was. 

* * *

Lydia laughed at the thought of going out with him. So he could do what? Stare at her while she found clothes? Demand that he watched her change? She’d rather die than that. She’d rather wait for her dress to come back from being washed than leave the mansion with Beetlejuice.

" 'Cause what?" She rolled her eyes, groaning at the fact he was blatant about the horrid dress that Barbara was kind enough to give her clothing. "I look like some suburban stay at home mom with no life. Yeah... I know. Don't need to be so blunt." 

* * *

“Fine, you can wear Bab’s hand-me-downs forever. It’ll give me a laugh, so no problem there. Just figured ya’d wanna wear somethin’ other than curtains.” If she was going to be this headstrong about it, maybe he’d get rid of her old dress until she cracked. It was a tempting possibility. One that may decide itself after this little interaction.

He held up his hands, feigning innocence. “Hey, you said it, not me.” 

* * *

"Forever is such a loose term when someone intends not to be in a place long."

She had a feeling she was going to be rolling her eyes a lot already. He clearly didn't know how laundry works. But then again he looked and smelled like he hadn't had a bath in his life. It was only temporary, the dress until she could go home. It couldn't be too long. She was helping him to much of her disdain. 

"It won't take long for my dress to be cleaned. I'll be back in black before dinner and don't intend on wearing this... thing anymore. I'll be home before the end of the week... so it won't matter." 

* * *

“You dun know that. You could be stuck here fer awhile.” He wandered into the room, running his finger along the table as he made his way closer to her. The stagnant, coy smile plastered on his face as he kept a steady eye on her reactions.

A chuckle echoed through the tiny room as he leaned against the table. “Ya sure have a lotta faith in a guy ya seem to hate. Ya know...” He leaned in a little closer, his elbows pressed against the table as he scanned her body. He could still see the curves hidden beneath that horrid dress that tugged against her skin. It was a travesty. Clothes only a woman who had married and long given up would wear. “There’s tha possibility that ya won’t ever find yer way back. I can’t be certain there’s an answer in that room. Told ya that.” 

* * *

Her eyes widen when he wandered into her safe place, with every step he took towards her, she took twice as many back until the curve of her back pressed into the counter holding the solutions. She swallowed, gripping the camera tightly not wanting to show her faltering bravery.

"Faith has nothing to do with it. You want me gone too." Her voice grew incredibly dry as she refused to tear her gaze from him, "Even if it’s not here... I _will_ find away back home if... if that means I have to walk through Hell just to find it." 

* * *

His face scrunched as she backed away from him. Was she seriously going to back herself up into a corner like that? She had to have figured out by now that he enjoyed chasing after her. The fact that she so desperately wanted to run away from him only made him want to jump her that much more.

He kept his distance this time, instead, enjoying the fear that she so desperately tried to swallow. “Do I? Yer certainly entertaining if nothin’ else. May change my mind.” The smile that slid across his face was dark and eerie as if peering through her very soul. “No amount of walking can get ya outta here, babes. That much I can promise ya.” 

* * *

"It doesn't hurt to try."

Lydia held her breath as she stared at him, waiting for him to strike. Would he leave another bruised bite mark on her body? She tried to figure out what he could do to her, what he was willing to do to her. But all she did was raise an eyebrow at his statement. Had he really changed his mind? First he wanted her gone and now he wanted her to stay as his own personal form of entertainment. Goddamn fucking prick. 

"I wouldn't get too attached to me, Beej." She smirks as she feels her courage slowly returning. Maybe she could use this against him. "You'll quickly get bored of me. Humans aren't really that interesting." 

* * *

“It might. Dunno what’s out there after all.” Sandworms. Ghosts and ghouls. Mostly sandworms. It wouldn’t take much to crush that tiny little body of hers and then she really would be stuck here for the rest of eternity. _Dead-skis._

He chuckled at her wording. “Attached? Mm...yer losin’ yer appeal already. ‘Specially in that get up.” He moved his finger up and down, pointing towards the dress she had seemingly forgotten about. He definitely had to take her shopping at least for a shirt or two. “Come on. I’ll get ya some better clothes than that.” 

* * *

Good. She was already pulling herself away from any potential touches. Hopefully, he would find her revolting by the end. Lydia smiled at the thought, maybe she should wear some of Barbara's dresses more often if he was pissing her off.

But her eyes followed his finger as he referred to the maroon monstrosity. Yes, she needed a new clothes and maybe... going outside could get her away from him and find her way home. She sneered as as she set the camera down on the table and leaned against it. 

"No funny games? Just an outfit or two?" 

* * *

“If I really wanted ta play games with ya, I would have dragged ya into the other room by now. I’m askin’, not tellin’. Though...if something were ta happen to yer old clothes to persuade ya...that may or may not be my fault.” He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his coat as he eyed her.

He made his way towards her slowly, as she was still backed up against the table. Becoming easy prey for him to take advantage of. “Unless...ya want me ta take care of these too. Can put ya in some of mine instead.” He ran a finger along her jaw, hovering over the mark he had so violently placed on her the night before. 

* * *

Lydia's hand shot up quickly grasping his cold dead wrist pushing his hand away from her neck and not letting go. She growled, nearly snapping at him. "Don't. You. Dare."

She was not ready to admit a steadfast defeat, fear still running rampant under well-placed facade. But if he was going to play this game, threatening to not only take her dress but the monstrosity she currently had on leaving her to wear his clothing or nothing at all. She had to at least compromise by "trusting" him. From there she could make her escape. Lydia hissed as her hand who still held his wrist burned from the cold, the annoying sensation that her body seemed to slowly crave every time he touched her. 

"I was just making sure." She finally let go of his wrist, pushing it away and motions towards the door. 

* * *

His smile twisted into something dark as he grabbed onto her wrist. "Threatenin' me ain't gonna getcha nowhere, babes." Dark eyes scanned her as his grip loosened. The fact that she even had the balls to even try kinda pissed him off. He was impressed, but something deep inside of him twinged in rage as he glared at her.

It seemed to fade as she made her joke, the corners of his lips curling as he turned away from her. "Yeah well, if ya wanna get outta that curtain ya better get cheery quick. May get tempted ta leave ya behind. May not be as glamorous as you expect. Not everyone out there shares my deep, searing good looks and charming personality." 

* * *

First, Lydia would agree that he was at one point good looking. If it wasn't the being dead and his general being a demonic ass munch she probably would have said it aloud.

Second, he most definitely did not have a charming personality. It was a major turn off if she was attracted to him. See point above and the added fact that his fragile ego was masked behind his self-confidence in his sex drive. He had to be putting off more than he appeared. Cocky bastard. 

Third, he was right. She really didn't want to wear this monstrosity much longer. Barbara was nice but she didn't understand young adult fashion, what's 'in' and gothic culture. What she had on was Mom clothes, someone who already settled down. Something... she was expected to do one day. 

But, Beetlejuice was also wrong. This was her chance to find something or hopefully someone nicer and not a perpetual horn dog who could get her home. This is where she would not declare defeat. Just a compromise. She gets an actual break from him and he looks like an ass. Perfect. 

_Leave everything behind._ She told herself that, hesitant to put the camera down, but she couldn't pass up the rarity of the camera. No one used film anymore so it made it special. She sighed as she quickly grabbed the camera and went to follow him. 

"No comment. I've already said my piece about your personality." 

* * *

"Ya may be singing a different tune when ya getta look at some of the locals. Most of them would have eaten ya rather than give ya a comfy place to sleep."

He noticed her hesitation and knew what she had hoped for. She just wanted to leave this place. She had made it no secret how much she disliked him so it wouldn't be a surprise if she had really planned in ditching him. Maybe it would be better that way anyway. She didn't wanna be here. As entertaining as she was, he didn't give a shit one way or the other...He made his way downstairs, the grin never leaving his face. "May end up missin' me...never know." 

* * *

She groaned rolling her eyes, clutching her camera a little tighter as she rushed down the stairs. "Miss you? Please. I'm pretty sure I'll have a constant reminder if this mark on my neck scars. Do I need to ask why you said that? You know, if I were to leave I'll probably find someone likee Adam and Barbara. Someone who would actually help in finding me a way home. I always tend to be a little bit lucky in a sense when it comes to something I want. So... there ya go, could be home before dinner."

* * *

His grin grew as he thought about the mark on her neck. The way she ran down the stairs, causing her hair to move slightly and gave him a full vantage point. It would likely scar due to his bite. Not that it bothered him. She’d probably spend the rest of her days with that mark on her neck, practically claiming her as his own.

“Whatever ya say. If time is on your side, I don’t doubt it. Time moves differently here. A couple of days have probably already gone by.” 

* * *

"A couple of..."

Lydia stops midstride, the words failing to connect. Days. Did he days? No...that's impossible. She had a school project due and a school program application. Not to mention that she had vanished out of thin air so that means people are looking for her. Lydia Deetz, gone girl. 

"What...?" She breathed out softly shaking her head, "No... That..." 

* * *

Was this really a surprise? After everything she had seen, surely she had assumed that maybe things didn’t quite work the same way.

“Neitherworld time and human time isn’t on the same track. You could spend five seconds here and hours could pass in the other realm. You’ve been here ‘bout a day...sooooo I’d say maybe a week.” He chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

* * *

A week?!

Lydia tugged at her hair and nearly screamed. A lot of things could have happened in a week. A lot of school work could be forgotten, her family might actually taking notice and looking for her. A week was long enough for Claire Brewster to spread the rumor that she killed herself. 

But there he was, that fucking demon laughing about it. For her, school was her mental escape. But when she was on the edge of getting into a nice program at a nice school away from Connecticut and its bullshit... she had watched it all fade away and die. 

"Great." She huffed out trying not freak out even more, "Just great. Everything that I was building up for is gone. There goes my chances of getting into Stanford's Art and Design program. Fuck!" 

She grumbles pinches her nose and goes to the front door. The monstrosity she was wearing already embarassed her to the point of breaking and now this. 

"Let's just hurry up and get this day over with it." 

* * *

She seemed really upset by that fact. Her human life basically flying by without her as she was stuck here with him. He had tried to warn her, but she seemed so flippant about the entire situation. "I'm sure everything'll be fine. It was only an estimate anyways. Never know."

He watched her carefully, not entirely sure how he should handle this situation. "Let's just get ya some clothes and then we'll start lookin'. Ya gotta chill out." 

* * *

Lydia takes a deep breath, smoothing out the monstrosity as she tried to actually 'chill out'. The fact that he had to tell her to chill out only irritated her, clearly he never had to experience the new stress that teenagers have to deal with in today's society.

"Alright." She takes another deep breath her hands going back to her camera, "Alright... I'm chilled out. Clothes then we hit the books. I can deal with that. I'm ready..." 

* * *

Geez, was she ever not going to be extremely pissed at everything he said? Even when he was legitimately trying to help she seemed irritated at him. She was not going to end up enjoying her stay here if she immediately went against everything that came out of his mouth.

He rolled his eyes, finally catching up to her. “Well, hold on tight.” He gripped his arm around her waist and immediately transported them to the Shocking Mall. “Can get pretty much any clothes, in any time, in any style ya want here. Just go nuts.” 

* * *

The transport stole her breath away, the mixture of surprise and excitement made her hands grip onto him like a lifeline. Every ounce of anger gone replaced with awe as they appeared in front of a large building resembling a huge mall she would have seen in the city. They had shopping malls.

People of a variety of looks, ghouls, ghosts, gremlins, monsters alike doing what she would have done after school. She blinked slowly trying to take it all in. A small smile pulled on the corner of her lips as she pulled her hands away from him. 

"Really?" She breathed out her smile growing at the thought. For the first time, she wasn't actually pissed off at him. She was full of curiosity like she was at the beginning of the tour of the mansion, "I can get... anything? Beej... wow... I uh... okay. Um... cool." 

She first went to the map of the entire building, picking out a few stores to try first. If he was willing to buy, then he was going to have to deal with the bill. Luckily, one was just around the corner. From there, she went nuts. First buying a black dress that was described as 'cold shoulder style in black knit' was enough to get her out of the maroon monstrosity. She had a bag full of a few outfits from dresses to cardigans and jeans. Enough to make her father cringe at the price.She paused before heading to the counter, walking over to her demon companion. 

"Uh... sorry." She nervously shrugging like a teen who had maxed out her daddy's credit card. "Could have told me to stop here. I still have another store to uh... go to." 

* * *

Her countenance changed as soon as they arrived inside the mall. It really wasn't anything special, but he imagined it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. He watched quietly as she bought the store and finally seemed to be enjoying herself for once.

It was only when she finally made her way towards him that he spoke up. "Was a big leap from stayin' til the weekend ta stayin' the summer. Get whatever ya want. Not gonna stop ya." He chuckled, waving his hand and causing the clothes she had already purchased to disappear back to the mansion. 

* * *

Oh, if only he knew what she had in store. Soon she would make her escape away from him. As soon as she found a way to distract him so she could run. Granted, she felt a little bad for spending all of his money, but at least he would have some good items for the next whore he took to bed.

The last store was a small boutique. A store that just screamed her name with spider webs, and beetles. Perfect. Maybe she could see if he wanted to pick something out for her seeing he always something smart to say. She doubted it would work but it was a shot. 

"Hey Beej?" Her voice got soft and innocent as she got really close to him. "Do you think you want to... say pick something out for me in that store? My feet hurt and I want to rest. I'll... just be right out here. I promise." 

* * *

This girl was really starting to jerk him around and he was not enjoying this little game she was playing. Now she wanted him to pick shit out for her? He stared at her dumbfounded for a moment. She had spent the better part of their time together actively telling him how much she hated him and now what...she wanted him to pick her out a momento?

He rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets as he wandered into the store, purchased the first thing he saw and walked up to the counter. Some spider or something...that he honestly didn’t really care for, but was willing to throw it at her to shut her up. He much preferred the Lydia who could shop for her own damn self rather than making him spend his own money on shit for her. He grumbled to himself, his eyes wandering to the other items in the room as he waited for the cashier to ring it up. Why someone with no head was working a cash register, he would never know. 

* * *

Perfect.

Lydia watched as Beetlejuice begrudgingly walked into the store. With careful eyes, she watched as he grabbed an item not caring what it was. It was a spider brooch or something from what she could tell and went to the counter. With him finally out of view, she waited, counted the minutes to see if she could escape. Three minutes went by and he was still there. 

Her hand seemed to be perfect. Another minute went by and he still hadn't emerged. With time running short, Lydia grinned maliciously and slipped away from the storefront, easing her way into a crowd. 

Once the store was out of view, Lydia's calm gait changed to a hurried rush as she beelined to the entrance. Once outside, Lydia staggered at the site of the endless landscape with winding roads. 

Lydia turned back to the entrance of the Mall. This was a horrible idea. She should go back in. Maybe she should try to be a little nicer herself. She sure wasn't giving him much of a reason why he should be nice to her. She was playing a horrible sick game. Did that make her any better than him? She was manipulating, sly, and fighting for control. He had his moments but he at least tried to show a bit of kindness. She should be more grateful. But it was too late now. The deed was done. 

Lydia ran from the entrance as fast as her legs could. The ground rumbling beneath her feet as a hiss erupted from the cracks in the ground. She wasn't paying attention to the serpentine hisses not did she see the small mass of black and white stripes emerge from the ground in attack. 

All she could do was release a blood-curdling scream as her blood splattered onto the ground and a set of fangs plunged deep into her leg. 

* * *

As the headless woman struggled to ring up his purchase, Beetlejuice slowly lost his patience. After what felt like twenty agonizing minutes, he had almost forgotten why he had gone in there in the first place. The realization hit him like a freight train when he saw that Lydia was no longer waiting for him outside the store.

Seriously? Here? Now? 

He rolled his eyes, looking down at the spider necklace he had bought for her. The hell was he supposed to do with all this stuff? 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he wandered towards the main door, debating whether he should actually go looking for her or not. She had been nothing but a pain in his side since she appeared and while she was definitely interesting, that was about it. Maybe she'd find someone who could actually help her. While the Neitherworld residents weren't the nicest in the realms, there were plenty of them who would probably help her get home. She'd be better off... 

He was about to disappear, effectively leaving her there when he heard her scream. He was almost certain it was her. Appearing outside the entrance, he caught sight of the sandworm coiled itself around the rag doll that was obviously Lydia. As his anger boiled, he felt his skin rip open as his serpentine form sprung forth and immediately bashed himself against the striped being. His coils grabbed hold of the small girl, pulling her away from the sandworm, biting it in frustration. "Fuckin' bassstard." 

As soon as he was able to get her free of its grasp, the two appeared back in the mansion, his coils loosening as he placed the injured human in his bed. His form slowly reverted to his normal form, his eyes immediately trailing to her injured leg. "Damn it, Lydia. I tola ya to be careful. The Neitherworld ain't like yer home in Podunk Connecticut." It looked bad. The sandworm had really got her, but he felt a wave of relief. Despite the bruising and bite marks, she was safe. 

* * *

Everything was moving so fast for her to comprehend. The searing pain burning up her leg, catching her body aflame as her warm blood drained out of her wound. The creature coiled around her, stealing her air making her vision blurred and doubled. She couldn't fully see the creature who attacked her. All she saw was black and white stripes. Stripes that resembled of Beetlejuice.

Oh God... he was going to kill her. She had finally pissed him off to the point where she was going to die. Her body growing weak, vision fading, all she saw was black. Lydia gasped as she felt her limp body rip away from the creature, serpentine hisses filling her ears. She could feel cold scales envelop her, keeping herself safe. Lydia blinked slowly barely seeing monsterous fanged face before succumbing to the darkness. 

Lydia didn't know how long she had been out, her body feeling heavy and burning and weak. She moaned, nearly sobbing in response to the voice, her eyes opening slowly, her vision still blurred unable to see nothing but black and white. 

* * *

She had been falling in and out of consciousness for what seemed like hours. It was hard to tell exactly since time didn’t work the same in the Neitherworld, but it at least felt like a long time. A lot longer than he had hoped.

Taking care of someone wasn't something he was actually good at. For the most part, he tried to sit back, allowing Adam and Barbara to do their thing but refusing to actually remove her from his bed. He wanted to keep a close eye on her, at least for now. Sandworm bites were nasty and could easily get infected and if that happened...he didn’t know what he was going to do. The worst-case scenario was that she died...and while that wouldn’t actually mean much for him, in regards to the panic attack she had earlier, it obviously meant more to her. 

Being stuck here forever was no living girl’s dream. 

Adam and Barbara never stayed long. While Adam had protested when his wife tried to pull him back out of the room, he eventually conceded. Something about never actually seeing Beej be worried before, but he wasn’t really paying much attention to either of them. 

They were gone when she actually started to stir, a weird feeling forming in the pit of his stomach as he watched her eyes slowly opened. He hadn’t thought at all what he was supposed to say when she woke up. “Yaaa okay?” 

What else was he going to say? Something told him that a good ‘I told ya so’ wasn’t going to sit too well with her. At least not while she was still struggling. They’d come back to that later. 

* * *

The searing pain radiating from her leg as she stirred, dragged her hazed mind back into consciousness. She felt like shit, her body heavy as river stones but on fire. Raging fire.

Lydia slowly looked around, her eyes struggling to stay open as she looked around, her brow furrowed in confusion. Where was she? This wasn't her bedroom in either the Neitherworld or back home. She was too tired and in pain to panic. 

_Yaaaa okay?_

Her memory was hazy but she could remember the Mall and running... then the crushing pain. At least she was still alive, her hand feeling her beating heart in her chest. She couldn't remember exactly what happened but the vision of black and white stripes and the feeling of cold course scales wrapping around her burned in her mind. 

She slowly blinked as her heavy eyes went towards the source, seeing the demon sitting beside the bed. The memory of scales and stripes tugging at her as she tried to adjust her body, hissing softly. "No... I feel like shit...like I've gotten hit by a truck." 

* * *

He chuckled, standing and placing his hands in his pockets as he watched her. "It was definitely bigger than a truck." She was holding up better than most sandworm victims did even with the whole living thing...

"I got ya yer thing. Not sure if you'll like it, but worth a shot." He dug the spider necklace out of his pockets and held it up in front of her. The black, glittering bug probably wasn't the best thing to shove in her face right when she came to, but he was just so relieved that she was even alive that he didn’t even know what to do with himself. 

* * *

Lydia whinced, whining as she tried to bring feeling back to her injured leg, even flexing her toes sent harsh waves of pain up her body. This was worse than when she broke her arm as a child. She felt crying wishing that her Mom, wherever she was in this world, would come to care for her. But that was stupid… she would never come here. She was just forced to break down and show weakness in front of him.

“Oh… well shit. What was it…then? If felt like sandpaper…and then… scales. I felt scales….” Lydia didn’t give him much time to answer, her eyes slowly opening once more as she stared at the spider necklace. She was wrong. It wasn’t a simple brooch like she had thought. The necklace was stunning and perfect, stunning in a sense that as it swung from its silver chain, the black crystals turned silver in the light. It was like watching stars appear in the night sky. Lydia couldn’t help to reach up and grab it regardless of how bruised and battered she was. 

“Its…” Her gaze slowly left the spider to Beetlejuice, a genuine caring smile on her face. “Beautiful and perfect. Thank you.” 

* * *

He sat on the edge of the bed, abandoning the necklace in her hands. A chuckle erupted from him as he watched her intently, grimacing slightly when she stretched and hurt herself even further. “It was a sandworm. Something ya really shoulda avoided. Prolly woulda saved yerself a lotta pain had ya just waited for me.”

She seemed to like the gift. He was never good at this sorta thing, even more so since she seemed to be getting emotional. Emotions were difficult. Anger was really the only one he exuded more than any others, but he was trying. “Seemed ta fit ya anyways. I ain’t so good at gift givin’. Think yer my first victim.” 

* * *

“I wouldn’t call it a gift…”

Lydia sighed as she fiddled with the spider in her hand. She slowly glanced up to him, frowning as she hugged the necklace close to her. 

“You’re right… I should’ve stayed. I should’ve turned back when I did. I’m… I’m sorry. Really freaking sorry. I played you. I used you. I thought I could get an advantage and go home. But I lost every game… every time. I’m… sorry that I’ve been a brat.” She sighed sadly as she looked at the spider necklace, “I’m surprised you haven’t thrown it in my face yet. Go ahead if you want… consider this my formal surrender. I won’t fight.” 

* * *

“Not a gift, huh? What would you call it then?” He chuckled, his eyes trailing over the glimmering bits of the necklace dancing in the sunlight coming in through the window.

“Just call it a peace offering, kay? Next time ya need ta stick close. I didn’t tell ya not ta leave because I liked tormentin’ ya. Sandworms are nasty things. Best to avoid ‘em from now on, got it?” He didn’t know what the surrendering and games she was talking about. He just liked fucking with her. There was no game about it. 

* * *

“Got it loud and clear.” Lydia nods giving him a small smile as she slowly and painfully puts the necklace on, holding the spider in her hand before looking back up at him.

“I’m assuming you were the one who saved my ass… may I ask... how? Or...am I intruding too much? ” 

* * *

The fact that she already put the necklace on made a weird feeling form at the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t expected her to like it, let alone actually put it on. He really probably should have picked something better. Maybe he should have asked the teller to pick something out, but on the other hand…she had been so slow, Lydia probably would have been dead by that point.

“I kicked that sandworm’s ass,” he chuckled, not entirely sure what kind of answer she was looking for. He was glad that at the very least she had been unconscious for most of it. The serpentine form he took on wasn’t a pretty sight for humans. He had only used it because she would have died had he not. “So ya know…yer welcome or whatever.” Rubbing the back of his neck out of pure nerves, he stood up. “Prolly should go let Babs and Adam know yer up. They were pretty worried ‘bout ya.” 

* * *

For the first time, Lydia actually liked being around him. It was impossible to think that but there were no tensions, no unspoken disputes, no anger. It was odd that a demon that wanted absolutely nothing to do with her, only to mess with her was sitting in a room with her. Talking. It made her feel bad for not apologizing at first, restoring to a quick surrender in a stupid imaginary game. She didn’t want him to leave.

It created a pit in her stomach, a weird sensation that Lydia didn’t know what to do with. All she could do was give the demon a small apologetic smile. 

“I’m sorry. Thanks for saving my life. Adam and Barbara… they can wait for a bit. Can you stay? Please?” 

* * *

“Yeah, I guess…” His face scrunched, confusion crossing his features as he sat back on the bed. This interaction was different from the others they had and he honestly didn’t like it. He enjoyed watching her squirm under his unyielding eyes and yet…this time she seemed to actually be enjoying sitting next to him. It was worrisome.

He didn’t like it. 

When she was in the sandworms coils, he had been so worried for her and now he was completely unsure of how to act around her. Completely unsure of what to say. 

“I put all yer clothes and shit in yer room. Hopefully, they’re better than uh…” He motioned towards the god awful dress that she still had on, though it had gotten terribly ripped and dirty after being handled by that sandworm. 

* * *

“Tattered curtains?”

She finished as she poked a finger through a small tear in her dress along her rib cage revealing the dark red bruise forming along her ribs. 

She scoffs, laughing at her own little comparison. She would be perfect for a haunted house back home. Just give her a knife and some fake blood and she would have been a perfect murderess or something corny like they had back home. “This would make a killer costume back home now. Probably look like some murder victim ghost or some stupid thing like that. Dontcha think?” 

She was trying to make some actual conversation. Actually trying to be nice. But after having some form of anger or spite towards him for so long… it became awkward and she didn’t really know what to say. Maybe she asked for too much so soon. 

* * *

He chuckled at her comment. Tattered curtains was probably the perfect description for her little ensemble. Barbara’s clothes hardly suited her, let alone someone like Lydia. He didn’t know her that well, but he could tell that it was definitely not her usual style.

“Ya want a murder victim, I can do murder victim if that’s really what ya wanna go for. Yer barely bruised up, get some blood on ya and I’ll bet you’ll be rarin’ ta go.” He paused for a minute, not really sure what that would actually do to help her. She was still stuck here. The problem was still the elephant in the room. She wanted to go home and he had to try to figure out a way to get her there, though he still had no idea how he was actually going to even do that. 

“Lydia, there you are!” Barbara phased through the door, her eyes flitting to the hurt girl in the bed with Adam quick behind her. “Are you alright? We heard what happened and were worried sick.” 

* * *

“I’m fine… sore…my leg is on fire… nothing too bad.”

Lydia frowned briefly, the short actual enjoyable time she had with the demon now over. The Maitlands, as kind as they were to her, were like parents. Always intruding at the wrong time. Always making sure she was okay and not getting into trouble and alone for too long with a male. 

“He didn’t touch you anywhere, did he?” Adam chirped up as he walked briskly to the bedside. 

“No... we’re actually being civil and talking. Do we have to do this now?” she rolled her eyes groaning, not wanting to deal with the parental lecture. She was tired, her eyelids already fighting to pull themselves down for more sleep. 

* * *

Barbara’s face softened, relief flooding over her as she realized Lydia really was okay. When Beetlejuice had told them the news, her heart had sunk. She had been in to check on her every couple of minutes to ensure that she was not only alright but that Beej wasn’t doing anything untoward of her while she was stuck in his bed.

“Sure, sweetie.” Barbara sat on the bed, Adam holding onto her shoulders behind her as they watched her carefully. “Whatever you need, we got it. Just let us know.” Adam nodded, a smile crossing his face. “Maybe we should all let you get some sleep, alright?” 

Beetlejuice had faded into the background, silently shrinking away as the weird family unit reunited after her near-death experience. He probably should let them continue on with their weird prattling and actually get to work. 

* * *

“Painkillers and some food would be nice ... but…its not a big deal… I promise. I’m just going to-” her eyes widen slightly, the desire for more sleep dissipated as a wave of panic ran through her body. Her eyes scanned the room searching for Beetlejuice only to find him just lurking, looking like he was about to leave. His lacking presence already tugging at her for some odd reason, even while he was still in the room. He was too far away from her. Lydia wanted him to be near just to feel safe.

“Beej… you okay? You don’t have to be… ” She hissed as she slowly swings her legs off the side of the bed and tries the stand. The stabbing pain forced her back onto the bed, making her tremble and pale. She whined softly brushing off any concerned touches and words to get her to stay in bed from her Ghostly Parental figures. 

Lydia didn’t like how far he was and by God, she was going to thank him somehow. Even if that meant, she would come to him. After biting down her painful tears, Lydia tried again, standing and taking a few steps. Each step making it feel like she was being stabbed ten times over as she dragged her injured leg behind her like an injured animal. 

“Don’t say a damn thing about this.” She winced as she got up to him, “Don’t really know how to thank you…so… thanks.” Lydia presses a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Guess you got me in your bed, after all, Beej.” 

* * *

He shook his head. “Nah, just lettin’ ya have yer moment.”

He was going to try to catch her, but if Barbara and Adam were shooed away from her, then he certainly would have gotten much worse if he tried. Still, she seemed sort of hellbent to get to him regardless of how much her leg pained her. Still, she pushed through it, only stabling her once she finally reached him. 

He paused for a minute, dumbfounded by the kiss. He had actually kind of expected her to be pissed at him once she realized where she was. At her comment, he couldn't stop the chuckle that erupted. “Yeh well, I told ya I’d get ya there eventually. Don’t gotta come all the way over here ta kiss me though. Can definitely do that in the bed.” He swept her up in his arms, carrying her back to the bed and easily placing her back there. “You need to stay here. No more gettin’ up til that leg heals, got it?” 

* * *

She pouted as she folded her arms against her chest, as she looked to the Maitlands for some backup but they looked… well, they were giving her a look that resembled a mixture of shock and disapproval. Perhaps, kissing his cheek was not the best idea when two parental ghosts had warned her to stay away from him.

Lydia mouthed an apology before bringing her gaze back to Beetlejuice, “Fine… not all day though, okay? Can I lounge in the library or something sometime?” 

* * *

He chuckled, sliding her into the bed and covering her back up. She really didn’t need to move too much and unfortunately, it seemed like he was gonna have to force her to stay in bed. “I’ll bring you some books and we’ll figure it out from there.” He turned his attention to Adam and Barbara, snapping at them like they had just caught something they weren’t supposed to see. “Hey, she said she was hungry. Go get someone to make her something, alright?”

“Alright, alright.” Adam grimaced, grabbing hold of Barbara and disappearing. 

* * *

“So, why your room? Wanted to keep an extra close eye on me?”

With Adam and Barbara gone to make her some food, it released the awkwardness again. She was comfortable around her ghostly family unit but with Beetlejuice…. it was more of her past behaviors towards each other. She was just as lost as he was trying to navigate the pit in her stomach than he was and only seemed to grow deeper when she kissed his cheek. 

* * *

He growled after the couple as they disappeared, his attention only returning to Lydia as she continued asking him questions. For someone who had nearly died, he had expected her to be a little more exhausted and a little less curious.

A nervous chuckle escaped his lips as he shrugged. “Had ta get ya there somehow. The charm sure as heck didn’t seem ta be workin’.” He paused for a few minutes, realizing that the darkroom he had grown so accustomed to, probably wasn’t her style. “I uh…can take ya back to yer room now since yer all better. Adam and Babs can make sure ya fully recover now that yer awake and all.” 

* * *

She smirked as she got herself more comfortable in bed, “Nope. I’m too comfortable now. Guess you’re stuck with me.”  
Lydia was surprised to find the big old scary demon all nervous around her. The nervous chuckles, the different mannerisms, his overall demeanor changing before her very eyes. It was ... kind of adorable in its own way.

“Believe it or not… did you ever think that maybe I want to be near you?” She sighs softly closing her eyes as she pulled the blanket closer. “You kinda did save my ass and I kinda feel safe near you.” 

It was a stupid reason but it was true. By some miracle of God, Lydia actually felt safe. Stupid choice of words seeing who he and what he was but she rather be in a room with him than alone. The Maitlands were nice but if something were to happen where she could die… they wouldn’t be able to save her. 

* * *

His eyes widened as she made herself more comfortable and a dark grin crossed his face, his nervous exterior immediately shed as he slipped back into his normal act. Appearing in the bed beside her, a low growl rumbled from his throat as he watched her carefully. “Oh yeah? Bet we could get into all kindsa trouble while yer ‘stuck with me’. I sure as hell don’t mind.”

Safe? What a strange word to describe a feeling that she had while she was next to him. She had been basically kicking and screaming to get away from him ever since she showed up here, but hey. He didn’t mind tormenting her a little longer if that’s really what she wanted. “I did save your ass. Basically means it belongs to me now, hm?” 

* * *

Good things never last. Especially when dealing with a demon. For once, all Lydia wanted was for Beetlejuice not to make a provocative statement or gesture towards her. She was tired of fighting and putting up stupid walls. She was tired, hungry, and in a lot of freaking pain. The pain alone was on the verge of sending tears down her face.

“Come on… please?” She groans turning her face away, “Don’t make me change my mind, Beetlejuice. I thought we actually being civil and nice for once.” 

* * *

“Look, who’s in who’s bed?” He chuckled, leaning against his arm as he faced her. He had been pretty well-behaved considering how he normally treated the female guests that entered through the front door. This was civil in his eyes. He could have been a lot worse, but at some point, she was going to have to loosen up.

“Ah ah,” he tutted, placing a finger along her jaw and pulling it back in his direction. “I’ve barely touched ya and it was a joke. This is nice and yer gonna have to chill a bit.” He chuckled, removing his finger from her face as he scanned her. 

* * *

Lydia slowly opened her eyes to look at him finally releasing the breath she was holding the moment he touched her. Her heart started to race as she watched him scan her body. Her eyes ultimately staring at his lips. Fuck. She hated herself more that she wanted to test what he going to do now that he was so close.

She was starting to feel light-headed, feeling like she was up on a cloud and unable to breathe. That touch… every touch he had given her she had wanted to hate but it only made her want it more. He was annoyingly addictive and she hated that she craved it more every time he touched her. 

“Then why… ” her voice soft as she pulled her gaze away from his lips straight to his eyes, “are you staring at me like I’m your afternoon snack?” 

* * *

His grin spread at her question, his eyes trailing back up the little bit that was exposed outside of the bed. Dark eyes met hers as her own gaze seemed to be distracted by something else. “It’s certainly tempting.”

She was so difficult to read. Her words seemed to be continuously pushing him away, but the way her body reacted to him told a different story. Was she actually revulsed by his words? With the way she fought her eyes from staring at his lips showed just how interested she was. 

He couldn’t blame her. The ever spinning needle that was his very essence never could quite decide if he was safe or dangerous, whether he was going to jump and devour her or actually allow her to do what she pleased. He was sure she could sense it. In turn, regardless of her words, she seemed to be pulling him deeper into her very mind. 

* * *

“Tempting? It didn’t stop you from biting my neck now, did it?”

She winced in pain as she turned her body towards his, resting on one hand as her free one gently touched his, just wanting to feel his cool skin. 

She was playing a foolish game of chance with him. She had seen how quick he could turn against her, being a pseudo- nice guy to ravaging demon. She knew that it was impossible to know if he was safe or as dangerous as a Sandworm. She could either die or survive and it was all up to him. Lydia staring the Devil right in the eyes and expect him not to do something ... but she wanted him to. She wanted him to try. 

* * *

His eyes dropped to her hand as it rested on his, confusion causing his face to crease as he chuckled softly. “Yeah well, you were asking for it. If ya don’t wanna get bit, don’t go tempting demons.”

The warmth from her hand absorbed into his, a strange feeling as his entire body seemed to warm from her very touch. The sensation was odd. While he had touched her a couple of times since she arrived, she had been the first living girl he had actually put his hands on. The concept was thrilling and he craved more. “Unless ya want it, then by all means. Tempt away.” The corner of his mouth curled as he watched her, not able to stop his fingers from wrapping around her tiny hand. 

* * *

Lydia realized that she was going way too deep when she realized the Devil wasn’t going to play just yet. He was holding her hand, a dull jolt shot up her arm like lightning making her gasp softly. Goddamn, he was reeling her in like a caught fish on a line. He had found a way into her mind, digging deep as her gaze found his lips.

It had to be the fact he saved her ass. It had to be just that. She would never want to be this close to him, the tension thick enough to be cut with a knife. How did he get inside her head? 

“If you find me so tempting… then why don’t you do something about it?” 

* * *

Well…he had warned her.

His hand trailed away from hers, instead reaching up to run it along her warm face until it came to rest along her jaw. He moved forward slightly, trying to cause her a little pain as possible considering what had happened to her earlier. He was probably going to regret this later. The sandworm must have knocked a couple of screws loose in her brain if she was clearly asking him to make a move on her. Her mixed signals were throwing him completely off balance, but he lived in the moment and in this moment, she clearly wanted him to do _something._

He studied her carefully as he moved closer, fully ready to rear back should she try to psych him out. This still could have been some sort of a trap. It certainly seemed too good to be true, especially considering she had just gotten mad at him for making lewd comments. 

It took him a minute, but after fully accessing the situation, he placed his lips against hers, her warmth immediately overtaking him. _Oh god._ Her soft lips, her scattered breathing, her cheeks turning that bright shade of pink, everything that showed just how alive she was only made the interaction so much more intense. The feeling drew him in, creating a bigger hole within him that only made him want to go deeper. He was instantly greedy. Instantly needed more, demanded more. Wiggling his tongue inside her mouth, his long, serpentine tongue began its exploration. Her mouth was even warmer than her body, only causing that much bigger of a problem for him. This wasn’t going to be good enough for him and she certainly wasn’t going to let him, but he wanted to press further. 

* * *

Lydia only watched as he moved his hand away from her, leaning against his touch, closing her eyes to hide the slight nerves that started to peek through.

She winced when she felt him move closer, agitating her leg but only briefly. Never once did he falter. She rested her hand against his waist, her fingers grasping onto his jacket. It was so wrong to be playing this dangerous game with an outcome that she could only wait and see how it played out. 

Lydia slowly opened her eyes, finding him mere centimeters away from her face. She knew that she could pull away anytime. She could just push him away and ask to go to her room. But she was tempting him just as much as his cunning words had been tempting her. She was just as cunning and deceptive as he was. He was a cold spark to a raging forest fire, a magnet that pulled her closer to him. The bite on her neck lit a small blaze, setting the cards upon the table. For some reason, she craved his touch. As crude as he was, he found a way to dig under her skin and she never thought she wanted it till it was right in front of her. 

All Lydia could do was silently stare at him as he questioned her motives. He had every right to do so. She was pulling him through loops, setting traps to get the upper hand. She wanted to be ahead and prove she could not be held down. But every time, she touched her, every ounce of pseudo-kindness he displayed towards her only broke her down. Perhaps, the Sandworm made her sick or it was a trick he was pulling on her…. she liked it. She wanted it and all she had to do was prove it. Only her nervous breaths and wide anticipating eyes were the only answer she could give. She could be trusted. 

Lydia smiled softly, closing her eyes when he finally pressed his lips against hers. They were cold, hard, but electric. The act alone took her breath away as her arm tightened around him. God, what the hell was she thinking? Why was she pushing him away when she could’ve gotten this? 

She groaned in between kisses as she pulled herself closer to him. The odd sensation only growing, making her crave him. She shuddered as his tongue explored her mouth, sending sparks down her spine. 

Oh God, what was happening? Everything was moving so fast, her enjoyment catching her completely off guard. It was like taking a drink and finding herself still thirsty. Lydia moaned, her body pressing against him even as she tried to pull her injured leg out of the way. How the hell was he doing this? How did he have such a profound effect on her? 

* * *

He watched her movements, her soft smiles as she coaxed him closer. After everything she had done, did she actually want this? She had told him she hated him just the day before and now…Was that sandworm attack really all it took? Shit, he should have orchestrated that as soon as she walked through the door if this was how she was going to respond.

Her entire body seemed to coil around him as they kissed, obviously enjoying the action as much as he was and that was all the ‘go-ahead’ he needed. The soft moans that escaped her lips only made it worse. He wasn’t going to stop. Growling against her lips, he rolled on top of her, pressing her into the bed as he tried to haphazardly deepen their kiss. Every inch he pressed, the further he wanted to go. Her soft skin only seeming to draw him in, with no hope of letting him go. As his tongue continued to explore every crevice of her mouth, his cold hand found her skin, trailing a line as he made his way along her stomach. 

* * *

She knew she was going to regret this the longer they kissed. In fact, she already had. She wanted to push him away, to stop it before they had gone too far. Her hands pressed firmly against his chest, but even they betrayed her and only pulled him closer. His electrifying ice cold kisses creating a new sensation but a familiar in theory. He was pulling her in deeper into a dark pit of desire, only her mind still sane to protest.

It was the bite on the neck and the sandworm that did this. He created a spark of desire, the vicious kiss creating the drug that she secretly craved. She hated him for that. She wanted to hate him. But when she escaped and was caught by the Sandworm, she was sure she was dead. He could’ve left her to die but instead, he saved her. In turn, she turned into a temptress. She hated herself more than she hated him now. 

Lydia had been touch deprived so damn long that it was easy for her to get lost in the moment. She pushed him away slightly nipping on his lips as she stole a breath or two. Her body burning an icy rage that made her mind scream even more. Fuck, she hated him but his kisses felt so damn good. 

Their kisses deepened and her body immediately surrendered as he rolled on top of her, pressing her into the bed, his hand trailing down to her stomach. No, this was going to far. She was not going to be one of his whores. She wasn’t going to let him go farther than that. 

Lydia’s hand moved to his, pulling it away from her stomach. She groaned in protest as she tried to pull herself away from the electrifying kisses, no matter how glorious they were. 

* * *

He settled above her, at some point snaking in between her legs as he continued the assault on her mouth. She pushed him away, but he was more than happy to concede. Beetlejuice had often thought about how she felt, ever since he ran his hands along her body and left that mark on her neck, the thought had teased him. Her soft, warm body drawing him in like a snake searching for shelter.

As she gasped for breath, finally breaking their long-winded kiss, his attention shifted to her neck. His tongue easily raking against the little mark that still sat prominently on her shoulder. He was completely losing himself in her and despite the little pushes here and there, she seemed to not mind. Not that her minding would have stopped him in any capacity. He sucked on her neck until he decided she had enough breath as he trailed his tongue back up to her mouth. God, she just tasted so damn good. 

“L-Lydia?” 

* * *

Her breath hitched when he moves to the weak spot on her neck. Her hands immediately going to the back of his hair, fingers entwined in the matted mess. She could barely breathe, his cool tongue raking against her flesh, making her moan like she intended the first time. She was losing herself in him, her body melting more and more with his touch. Soon it would be impossible to push him away.

Her breaths resembled more of short huffs, her lungs unable to get a full breath as he sucked on the bruise once more as she stretched her neck out for him to ravage before going back into the delicious assault of her mouth. 

_L-Lydia?_

The mere calling of her name snapped her out of the trance she was in. Shit. Adam and Barbara. Her eyes shot open in pure panic like a teenager being walked in by their parents having sex. She gave the demon one last kiss before shoving him off of her and the bed entirety as she nervously stared at her ghostly parental figures. 

Adam and Barbara stood at the foot of the bed, the tray of food nearly falling from shocked looked face of Barbara’s hands. Adam looked a mix of disappointed and angry, his fists white as he grasped her camera and mirror in hand. 

“You…” Lydia quickly wiped her flushed face of any remnants of the kiss and hiding the now agitated mark on her neck. “Hi… you didn’t see anything. Heh….” she nervously laughs as she rubs her face of the vicious blush.


	4. Red-Handed

The sudden appearance of Adam and Barbara wouldn’t have stopped him on a normal day, but the unexpecting toss off the bed certainly did the trick. He was thrown off balance, the warmth from her body still tingling along his skin. Dazed and a little out of it, he only stood back up after her weak attempt to convince them that they hadn’t just witnessed probably the worst thing they could have imagined.

She obviously didn’t know how this castle worked. The entire staff was probably chittering all about it by now. Word spread fast among the dead. 

A proud smile crossed his face as he examined the food on the plate. The tray was angled forward, almost dropping what it was holding due to Barbara’s shock that still remained on her face. “Jeez Babs, ya look like ya’ve seen a ghost. That’s all she needed so you two can scram. Wouldn’t want ya messin’ with her beauty sleep and all that shit.” Snagging the plate that sat haphazardly on the tray, Beetlejuice waved them off as he made his way back over to Lydia. 

Adam was the first that mustered up the courage to speak, his anger still plain as day on his face. “N-now wait just a second here…” 

The demon shot him a look, glaring daggers in their general direction. Setting the plate on the table beside her, he shoved his hands in his pockets, a snarl curling at his lips. “Now what? Maybe you two fergot who’s in charge here. Get. Out.” 

* * *

“I think…” Barbara cleared throat, grasping the tray tightly as she stared disappointingly at her self proclaimed daughter, seeing the red on her living face only deepen before she buried herself into pillows. She was confused because it was just a few days ago that Lydia said she hated him and had nothing to do with Beetlejuice and here she was making out with the demon. This was the worst thing she could’ve done. What in the World was she thinking?

“I think for her best interests that Lydia should… should be in her own room. No demons allowed.” 

Oh God. What had she done? This was top tier bad. If they were her real parents, she would have had her ass dragged out of the room and given a college lecture about her actions. Lydia had really fucked up now. 

“It was nothing! I swear!” She cried out from the pillows. 

“Nothing?! You were… were…” Adam twitched in anger as he accusingly pointed at the demon, “What in the world were you thinking, Lydia?” 

* * *

Did they just…completely ignore him? Beetlejuice stood completely dumbfounded, quietly mumbling as he watched the Maitlands go completely ham on the girl still pink-cheeked in his bed. “She wants to stay here.”

Again. Ignored. These two were really about to make him completely lose it. 

_What in the world were you thinking, Lydia?_

“Hey, hey, hey.” Grabbing hold of Adam’s hand, he snarled and pulled him closer to him. “Pretty sure I told you and Babs to get the hell out of here. I make the rules in this house, not you. Yer lucky I’ve let ya stay here as long as you have and unless ya want me to banish you completely, I’d listen. Got it?” 

* * *

“I-I-I-” Adam’s bravery faltered and dwindled into nothing at the thought of being banished and permanently away from Lydia. He staggered back, pulling his hand away from the demon as he went to his wife and they both silently left the room.

“Fucking hell…” She mumbled into a pillow sensing her ghostly parental figures leaving. Her face still a vibrant pink as she looks up from the pillow at Beetlejuice, “Yeah… never doing that again.” 

* * *

He was really pissed. The fact that they had interrupted them at all, let alone try to lecture her right in front of him. He wasn’t going to have it. Not in his house.

Now that the buzzkills were gone… 

Beetlejuice turned back to her, walking over to the plate and handing her the mess that the ghost had put together for her. A grin slid across his face as regret finally hit her. He had kind of expected that, which is what pissed him off the most. If he only had a few more minutes, he was sure he could have gone all the way with her and completely gotten her out of his system. He should have gotten rid of them decades ago. “Well, they shouldn’t bother us for a while. Pretty sure I just scared Adam shitless.” He chuckled, scooting back into the bed beside her. 

* * *

She mumbled thanks as she silently picked at her food. Lydia had never felt so embarrassed in her entire life. She was caught making out with a damn demon that she swore she hated and wanted nothing to do with. It was even more so that she was enjoying it and was about to be lectured about her actions. Fuck, this was worse than having her actual dad catch her in the act.

“Yeah, but you don’t seem to care that we got caught. Fuck… this is embarrassing. Why the hell did I… ugh…” 

* * *

He watched her as she picked out what she liked from the plate, the embarrassment still settling in on her cheeks as she tried to pull herself together.

“Why the hell should I care? They came in here without knockin’. Shoulda known better than that.” He leaned back, proudly smiling as he rested his head back into this hands. Sighing softly, he peeked over at her. “They ain’t gonna say nothin’ to ya, so dun even worry ‘bout it. I’ll just threaten him again and shut him right up.” 

* * *

“Yeah but…nevermind.”

He wouldn’t get it. He wouldn’t get the unspoken similarities that they shared. The Maitlands had given her more attention than her own father had given her in years. They were the parents that she never expected to find even though it's only be a few days. Fuck and here she was making out with a demon. 

A demon who when she turned to look at bore a proud smile leaning back like he had won the best seat in the house, “Oh, what makes you look so proud? Was it the fact that you made it to first base with me?” She rolled her eyes, smirking, “I wouldn’t get too cocky Beej… first base is all ya gonna get.” 

* * *

He chuckled, pushing himself up from the bed, slipping a cool hand along her jawline as he pulled her in his direction. “I dunno. Might be. If I’m able ta get from hate to makin’ out in one day…there’s no telling what else I’m capable of.” In a matter of a day, she went from hating him horribly to sorta okay with him and now this. She could fight it all she wanted, but her body gave her away while they kissed.

He waggled his eyebrows watching her closely as he pulled her lips against his briefly. “Ya sure as hell seemed like ya liked it. Whatcha think? Wasn’t too bad, hmm?” 

* * *

“Ah ah.” She gave him a small smile allowing him to come closer to her, “That’s where you’re wrong, Beej. Peace offering and apologizes aside, I never said I haven’t stopped hating you yet. I may tolerate you at times but-”

Lydia tried her damndest to hide the growing smile on her face when he pulled her in for a kiss. The damn bastard, he would never know the harsh invocations against herself for enjoying his cool, nearly electric kisses. 

“Eh, I’ve kissed better.” Lies. All damn lies. There was no guy she had ever kissed that had kissed her like that. They never left her still craving more, never satisfied or fulfilled. 

* * *

This chick was tough. He felt bad for anyone else that may have had some kind of attraction to her. She was a tough nut to crack, but he more than enjoyed the challenge.

“Oh, ya must make out and moan like that with all yer friends.” He chuckled, pulling himself back to allow her to continue eating. Her body gave away her lies, just as desperate for more as he had been. Silently begging for more. The warmth from her body easily still lingering on his lips. 

It took every fiber of his being not to jump her right now, but it may be more fun to watch her squirm. “Won’t take to much ta change yer mind.” 

* * *

Lydia felt relieved when he finally pulled away, unsure how much longer she would have been able to take with him being so close to her face and not want to kiss him. Damn him.

“I only kiss men not little boys like you. Lydia scoffed quickly going back to eating, trying to hide her blush, “So ya gonna have a hard time because I’m not budging.” 

* * *

Leaning forward, a smile crossed his face as he watched her eat. Her attempts to hide just how flustered he had made her failing miserably. “Yer the one that wanted me ta kiss ya. I mean, I was gonna do it anyway, but you asked.” He suddenly regretted pulling back away from her. Watching her squirm up close was much more enjoyable.

“Not budgin’, huh? We’ll see about that. Ya sure as hell seemed to enjoy it, may start ta miss it soon enough.” 

* * *

Lydia swallowed, finding it suddenly difficult to breathe as she felt him lean forward. He was being so damn difficult and clingy, “Yeah. I admit… I wanted to kiss you. But it was only to see how… how you… I mean what you would… do. ”

She scooted away from him, hissing in pain as she reached over to put the empty plate on the bedside table, “You keep putting words in my mouth, Beej. I’m not sure if I like that or not.” 

* * *

His eyebrows moved, his teasing continuing as she struggled to find the words to even speak. It was hard to admit, but he was enjoying this little game. Watching her flounder was so damn entertaining, it was hard to think of the last time he had this much fun.

“Those were yer words, not mine. You wanted to kiss me. End of story.” A dark smile slid across his face as he watched her intently, interested in her next move. “I’m free if ya ever get that urge again. That…and other things.” 

* * *

“Other things? Please.” Lydia scoffed, rolling her eyes as she scoots further away from him, “I’m not intending on turning into one of your whores. Not now. Not ever.”

That’s what she was afraid of. She was afraid that she was going to get lost and never turn back. She had that stupid little urge, her eyes glancing at his lips before turning away, “Yeah, I said it. I wanted to kiss you. But that was it. So what? Sue me.” 

* * *

“I dunno what yer fascination with whores is, but I dun think you could be one of them if ya even tried. Better ta just drop that. Yer different and you know it.” He rolled his eyes, sighing softly as she backed away from him yet again. One step forward, five steps back.

“And they weren’t whores neither. No money exchanged. My personality draws ‘em and they stick ‘round for…obvious reasons. Can’t really blame ‘em. Ain’t like they got shit ta do down here anyway. May as well have a little fun. Same goes fer you.” His eyes trailed down to her injured leg, concern crossing his face. He didn’t know quite how to care for her. What the hell was he even supposed to do to help her get better? 

* * *

“The Maitlands made it sound like you bring a different woman to your bed every night...”

Lydia turned her head to look at him. Was that concern in his eyes? She couldn’t believe it. He wants her out of here just as much as she wanted to be gone and he was concerned about her? She smiled as she brought her hand to his face, bringing his attention away from her leg. 

“Concern doesn’t suit you very well, Beej. Ya know that?” Fuck, her body was already slowly crawling back to him to kiss him but stopped when the pain started to travel up her leg. That wasn’t normal. It was only stayed to one spot and not slowly climb up her leg. She reached down to touch the skin finding it warm to the touch, hot even. 

“How… long was I out Beej? And… and was the wound cleaned?” 

* * *

He laughed, watching her closely. They really had done a number on her. “Anything sounds excessive when you don't get any. Those two are ‘bout as dry as they come.” Women loved power and he certainly had it. Even with the curse on his shoulders, he was more than able to impress a woman. It was true he had more women come to his bed than most ghouls, but certainly not _every_ night. No wonder she had such a negative impression. Most of it was granted, but still.

A crooked smile appeared as she slowly made her way back to him, causing him to growl slightly. She was lucky she was injured. On a normal day had she looked at him like that it would have been all over for her. 

Suddenly, her mood shifted as she felt around the injured portion of her leg. “Time doesn’t work the same here, I dunno. Couple hours maybe? No? I just let ya rest. You were exhausted.” 

* * *

Lydia hesitated when she saw the crooked smile, she straightened up trying not to fall into the trap. She swallowed turning her head away from him and cleared her throat “Well for sure, it’s going to need to be cleaned and bandages changed. ”

She awkwardly fiddles with her tattered monstrosity, still fighting her own body urges for some companionship. Fuck this was a horrible idea to stay in the same room with him, “and uh…Beej, I’m gonna have to change out of this dress, you know that right?” 

* * *

Watching her fight herself and try to decide if she was going to dig herself deeper into this hole was more than entertaining. He knew nothing of cleaning wounds or bandaging shit, but he was willing to give it a shot if she was that concerned about it. “I can try. Not sure if it’ll be good.” He summoned some random objects that he thought would be helpful.

“Mmm I’m more than happy to help with that.” Crawling off the bed, he wandered back to the other side of the bed. “Can get ya outta those curtains, clean her leg and put ya in one of those little numbers I got ya earlier.” 

* * *

She tensed up, watching him closely for his movement. He was like a tiger ready to strike at times. He could easily overpower her weak human body if they started making out again. She also didn’t trust his eye in fashion for far as she knew he would dress her in some skimpy outfit for some eye candy.

“How about I change out this monstrosity myself? You give me some options. Some decent options and you go out of this room let me change and go on your merry way until I’m ready. Cool?” 

* * *

He scoffed, waving his hand and causing her giant pile of clothes that he had purchased for her to appear neatly in a row along the walls. “Imma let you do that yerself, but as for changing…”

Running a cool finger along her leg, he grinned up at her. Oh, the things he could do to her. She was so defenseless, so easy to manipulate. He could feel how hard she was trying and it wouldn’t take much to push her completely over the edge. While he definitely wanted to see her naked and see how far he could push this, there was a small part of him that was actually concerned for her. A part of him that didn’t want her to hurt herself more than she already had today. “You can barely stand on yer own. I’ll help ya change and it’ll be no big deal.” 

* * *

_He’s touching me again… oh God…_

Lydia gritted her teeth as he ran his finger across the bare skin of her leg. She could feel the little jolts of cold sparks run across her leg, she sucked in a breath shaking her head at the thought of him seeing her naked and his perfect opportunity for him to strike. She was about to become a turtle on its shell, waiting for death. 

“You? I mean… you… I… guess but… no touching in certain places.” 

* * *

His grin widened as she agreed, ignoring that little end part as he allowed his entire hand to caress the outside of her leg. The warmth from her body was almost enough to drive him over the edge. Had he not been actively trying to hold himself back a little, this would have long since been over. He enjoyed seeing her squirm, biting back shaky breaths as she tried to keep herself together.

It didn’t take long for him to become too entranced in what he was doing, placing a soft kiss on her leg as he continued to press the palm of his hand along her skin. With his other hand, he waved it over her, causing her dress to slowly pull upwards as he continued his teasing motions. 

* * *

“Beetleju-” Lydia squealed loudly, her legs bucking from his touch, sending unforgiving waves of pain down her legs. She whimpered, tears threatening to run down her face as she tried her best to keep the dress from rising.

“The second one! I choose the second dress! Just stop!” 

* * *

He pulled back suddenly, not entirely sure why she was backing out now after their little makeout session. He had tried to hurt her, hadn’t even touched the injured part of her leg and she was yelling at him.

“Ah come one, was only teasin’.” Without moving, he waved his hand, her horrid dress disappearing leaving her naked for a good long minute before allowing the dress she had chosen to wrap around her. “There. All better. Stop yellin’. Jesus.” 

* * *

“I-oh-no! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to- ” Lydia quickly pinched her brow, grumbling to herself. Lydia had grown accustomed to having him fuck something up. It was always his fault alone. Never hers. She was always right. This time she was in the wrong, yeah he was teasing but he was in a way helping her. She was allowing him to do this. So why the fuck was she freaking out? She just made out with fucker and nearly melted into his touch. She was enjoying him.

But it was fear. It was the fear that she was going to go too far and never coming back. She didn’t want to get lost with him and regret everything when it’s time to go home. 

“Oh God Fuck Dammit.” She takes a deep breath, “Beej… sorry. I-I’m sorry. Fuck…” she grumbles to herself. “Why the fuck do I always do this?” 

* * *

He chuckled as she cussed herself out, stressed and angry at the way she had reacted only moments before. The whiplash that she was causing was finally starting to take a toll on him. Maybe he had pushed her a little too hard too fast. She was after all injured. It was probably best to let her rest a bit.

“Yer fine. I ain’t mad.” Getting himself situated on the edge of the bed, he concentrated, starting to wrap the injured portion of her leg in the gauze he had summoned a few moments before. The dress she had chosen suited her, hell, all of the dresses he had purchased for her were probably going to do the same. The corner of his lip curled as he tightened the wrap around her. He wasn’t entirely sure he was doing it right, but he pretty much just needed to cover it, right? 

“I dunno if it’s right. I can prolly get Babs or Adam to come do it if ya want. Let ya have some time with them before they explode.” 

* * *

“I uh….”

Lydia chewed on her lips contemplating if maybe she should face the music and get handed the scolding she was about to receive. But that would mean he would leave. She would have to face the undisputed scolding she would have received either way. The reminders of her newly achieved status of adulthood and explanations she would have to give. She didn’t want to face it yet. She didn’t want to face it alone. Fuck emotions and desires were so complicated when one is supposed to hate another. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now. I think we already traumatized Adam enough for the day. I’ll just pour salt in the would when I tell him that I wanted it and I li-uh” she paused not wanting to finish her sentence, and quickly reworded it, “besides I’m tired and in pain… I just wanna relax without parents scolding me for making out with a dead guy.” 

_Even more so when I want to do it again_

* * *

They had definitely scared the little prick. Beetlejuice couldn’t help but chuckle as he remembered the fear in his eyes. He didn’t even have the ability to banish him, but the idea that he totally could be enough to keep Adam and Barbara away for a good long time. She shouldn’t be bothered until he calls for them.

“Whatever ya say.” He appeared beside her, resting his head in his hands behind his head with a proud smile. It was tempting to push her again. He had tasted the forbidden fruit and it took all his power to keep himself from forcing her into another kiss. “I ain’t gonna let ‘em scold ya. Yer free ta make out with me whenever you fuckin’ want. Damn what they want.” 

* * *

“And who says I’m going to make out with you again, hm?"

Lydia moved closer, hesitantly reaching out to touch him. She was like a small child playing with a stove. She knew she could be hurt from it but curiosity was worth the pain. If it truly hurt, then she learned and wouldn’t do it again. She gently touches his chest, pushing him slightly before leaning up to kiss his cheek, smirking slightly as she went to rest her head on his chest. 

“Just because I wanted it doesn’t mean I wanna keep doing it.” 

* * *

He shrugged, a playful smile crossing his features as he glanced down at her. “Just an invitation. Sure seemed ta enjoy it, so…only a matter of time before ya come back to me.” His eyes locked with hers as she reached out to his chest. Her small hand running against his chest, warmth spreading along the areas she touched.

Her kiss caught him off guard, but before he was able to take it to the next step, she rested against him. The temperature on that side of his body rose as she clung to him, sending a weird sensation throughout his body. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment as she rested against him. 

“Sure seems like ya do. You and my cheek sure have been gettin’ chummy. Might miss and it’ll be all over for ya.” 

* * *

“Ya wanna bet? I bet that I won’t miss.”

She chuckled softly as she opened her eyes briefly to glance up to him. It was a weird sensation, resting her head upon someone’s chest hearing no heartbeat, feeling no warmth only the cold embrace of death kiss her skin. It was a sensation that was strange and unusual. A sensation she never thought she would like. She could live like this if her desire to go home wasn’t strong enough. 

“Me and your cheek are going to become best friends.” 

* * *

He chuckled as he watched her, his arm snaking around her as she got herself more comfortable. His fingers traced her the bare part of her shoulder as he continued his slow exploration of her body. Against him, she was so small. Her pale, ivory skin made obvious against the darkness of the room.

He waggled his eyebrows at her comment. “Lookin’ forward to it. Bet you could make friends with other parts too.” 

* * *

Lydia sits up slightly, her body still resting against his. She raised an eyebrow at his comment, knowing exactly what he meant. Was he really playing along or was he messing with her?

“Bet? Yeah… okay. Sure. What’s the prize if I win this bet?” 

* * *

His eyes widened as she sat up, caught off guard by her sudden questions. Was she seriously going to play into it? He wasn’t gonna complain. He was serious, but he figured he was just gonna get smacked again. He certainly didn’t expect her to actually go for it.

“You can have whatever prize ya want. I’m sure you could find at least one while yer…makin’ friends.” 

* * *

Lydia hummed in contemplation, her finger playfully tapping on her lips as she questioned her options. He was seriously trying to get her to kiss him again. He was going to have to work for it and then pray that she doesn’t fall deeper into the metaphorical rabbit hole of uncertain attraction. She would have to think about what her prize would be later. For now, she could be the biggest tease in the world.

“Yeah… we’ll see what that prize will be…” She chuckles as she booped his nose and laid back down curling into his chest. 

“You’re very insistent that I’m going to end up kissing you again. Why is that? Don’t you have any self-control? Any willpower to stop you?” 

* * *

He shrugged as she made herself comfortable on his chest, the strange warmth returning to his body. “I just call ‘em like I see ‘em. Ya just seem like ya want it.”

“Self-control? Will power?” He sat up, disturbing her little resting spot as he slipped a finger under her chin and claimed her focus. As ravenous as he was, she was lucky that he hadn’t made more of a move on her yet. He was supposed to be ‘playing nice’ after all. What did she think that looked like? “Yer lucky ya pushed me off earlier, Maitlands or not, I wouldn’t have stopped. Ya woulda been mine in a second. This is self-control.” A deep, throaty growl echoed from his mouth as he trailed his finger along her pale skin. 

After a few moments, his eyes trailed back to hers. “You should get some rest. Yer injured and yer gonna wanna heal up real quick.” 

* * *

If this was self-control, then what was…

Beetlejuice was truly a terrifying beast. His mere demeanor changing like a flip of a coin sending chills down her spine. He was Pandora’s Box and if she didn’t trend carefully she would end up opening him right up. She was terrified but excited. He had found a way to dig right under her skin, to clamp down to where hidden fear tugged at her. It was like a naive and curious child wanting to know what it was inside the box or how fire felt on a stove. She leaned in to open the box but faltered as the growl resonated in the room. He was a beast, a truly magnificent but terrifying beast. 

The more she thought of it, the more she thought about playing with the beast, throwing in the towel for her bet just to open the box. He could easily take her like he said, play with her like a toy. Was it worth opening the box? The more she pondered, the less excited and more terrified she became after all. 

She quickly pulled away, her eyes darkening in the familiar defensive stance as she turned her back from him. A fool’s mistake if she ever thought of one, “Yeah.” The word came out in a short breath as she tried to hide her fear, “I should rest. So we can both get out of each other’s hair before anyone of us lose self-control.” 

* * *

The fear that shone in her eyes as her demeanor quickly changed sent a strange sensation throughout his body. He had terrified hundreds, if not thousands, before, but this human gave him a different feeling completely. He liked it. The fear that she so desperately tried to keep from him almost sent him over the edge.

His half threat certainly hit a chord deep within her. While he had originally found her kind of annoying, she had quickly become someone that he would happily pry apart if given the opportunity. His eyes focusing on his fingers as they trailed a line along her pale arm as she tried to compose herself. Her short, staggered breaths only tempting him further as he held himself back. He leaned against his hand, his grin curling further into a sickening smile as he studied her closer. 

“We certainly wouldn’t want that, now would we?” A dark chuckle left his lips, his mind reeling with all the possibilities of where this could go. 

* * *

Lydia swallowed as she pushed his hand away from her, not wanting to be touched by him further. Only as a precaution if one or both were to lose self-control. She was determined not to get that far anymore.

Lydia clung to her pillow huffing clenching her eyes shut, “If you want me to rest, no touching.” 

* * *

He figured it wouldn’t take long for the pendulum to swing the other way. Even he could see how desperately she was fighting herself. She was just as intrigued by their little moment as he was. Interested to see how deep this rabbit hold between them could go.

She pulled back, clinging to the pillow as she tried to bar herself away from him. He had enjoyed the little cat and mouse game they were playing. A game she had abruptly ended just before it was starting to get good. The temptation was still there. It would only take a moment. He would slip his hand back underneath her shirt, his tongue lavishing her neck as he felt her heart race, the familiar feeling of her tugging him closer as she finally gave in… 

Once she was healed…he pried his eyes away from her. His mind shutting his thoughts down as he summoned one of his many books from the library into his hands, his reading glasses reappearing on the tip of his nose. Rather than responding the way he wanted, he scoffed. Immediately cracking open the book and continuing his search for a way to get her home. “I’ll do my best. Can’t make promises.” 

* * *

Lydia suddenly regret saying that she would stay in his room. The room itself was a ticking time bomb of sexual tension. Just waiting for one’s self-control to explode and they would go back to their intimate moment. Her self-control was already straining, near exploding. Her mind racing unable to close her eyes to rest even her body demanded it.

“Well, your best might not be good enough. You know what… maybe I should go back to my-” she goes to sit back up to struggle her way back to her room. Her eyes catching sight of the reading glasses and his fingers nimbly going through the old pages of a book. Lydia’s voice squeaked as she choked on her words as her face turned vibrant pink. Her body already sliding off the bed to hide the reaction. 

* * *

“Ya wanna go back to yer room now? Which is it?” So now she wanted to go back to her room? He thought he was _stuck with her_. These teenage hormones really were becoming way too much for him, easily changing her mind at the drop of a hat.  
His eyebrows raised as he watched her throw herself off the side of the bed, desperately trying to hide the very prominent blush across her face. He was just trying to figure out a way to get her back home and here she was squealing and throwing herself around.

“What the heck has gotten into you?” 

* * *

“Nothing!”

Lydia whined as she hugged her injured leg, cursing to herself on the latest so-called brilliant but asinine idea, “Nothing at all… goddamn fuck… just… just…’ 

_Find you very attractive with those glasses on? Or how about I was just about ready to make out with you again because goddamn why do I find you- a demon dead guy who is clearly more than half my age really fucking hot- uh attractive with those fucking things on?_

“Just find you really attra-uh… fuck ouch. just didn’t know I was that close to the end that’s all.” 

Well, if that didn’t make her embarrassment on her slight attraction to the bastard she didn’t know what would. Lydia groaned burying her face in a mixture of pain and shame. This was not how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to hate him not find him alluring. She was supposed to be getting away from him and not drawn to him like a moth to light. He is dead and she is alive. This wasn’t how life works. 

Who does she hate more? The demon or herself? 

* * *

She’d done enough. Let enough of her words slip as she mumbled through her almost confession for him to figure out what exactly was going on. He chuckled, closing the book. Seriously? Glasses? It was so innocent. So completely opposite of what he expected her to be into. Doom and gloom did not usually mix with the glasses-wearing professor type.

_How adorable._

A knowing grin spread across his face, moving his face close enough to her to stop her from climbing back on the bed. “Attra…what?” He still wanted to hear her say it. He had caught her many times almost letting it slip, but he wanted her fully admit it. To hear her fully give in to what she was so desperately trying to keep from herself. 

* * *

Her eyes widen as his face came uncomfortably close to hers. Lydia had forgotten to breathe at that moment, her eyes focusing on the glasses and then to his face… then to his….

The fucking bastard was really testing her self-control which now hung by a single thread. She was weak in front of him, on the verge of collapsing on herself. 

“Attra-what?” She stuttered as she pulled away in retreat “it…it was nothing ...not-nothing.” 

* * *

He rested his head in his hands as he eyed her curiously. Her sudden movements made it clear just how flustered these stupid things actually made her.

“Sure as hell didn’t sound like nothing. Don’t make me come over there and pry it out of ya. Though, on second thought, ya know I wouldn’t mind doin’ it if I gotta.” He was more than happy to follow through with how he started this until she positively screamed. She was stubborn. Stubborn girls were his favorite. The torture to get what he truly wanted out of them was always nice and slow. 

* * *

Oh God…. He was going to make her say it. No matter what he was gonna try those words out of her mouth. He was annoyingly devilish, charming, and fuck it all- attractive. As she sat still stammering and cursing to herself, she occasionally glanced up waiting for him to move and make his strike. She was running out of time.

“Can…can you…you ta-take off the glasses, Beetlejuice? Please?” 

* * *

“Ain’t gonna take ‘em off til ya tell me what you were gonna say.” He grinned, watching her out of the corner of his eye as he pulled the book back open. He snickered, obviously slowly making his way under her skin as he tried to weasel the word out of her.

“Come on, babes. You make me come over there ta get it out of ya, it’s all over. Game over.” 

* * *

“Fuck…” she cursed silently as she tried forcibly pull her gaze from him. He was enjoying this too much and she could tell. She was about a second away from forcing herself back onto that bed, searing pain and all just to kiss him. This was pulling her at the seams.

“It’s noth- fuck it! I find you extremely attractive with those glasses on and it's bullshit. I should not be finding, you of all people, attractive.” 

* * *

When she finally said it, a wide grin spread across his face. “Now, was that really so hard?” He could take them off. He could try to read without them, but it would be much easier and simpler for him to keep them on.

“I’m dead, babes. My eyes have long since gone out. Gotta figure out a way ta get ya home, or would you rather stay here forever?” He chuckled softly, peering over at her still on the other side of the room. “Yer supposed to be restin’. Get yer ass back over here.” 

* * *

“I-uh-”

The bastard had a point. She didn’t want to stay here forever. And if reading old books for a clue to get her out of here was the key then ... the glasses had to stay. Begrudgingly, Lydia had to put up the biggest fight for her eighteen-year-old life and… deal with it. 

“You… said you were going to take them off when I said it.” She groans as she slowly climbs back into bed with the demon, staring straight out just not to look at him as she adjusted herself under the covers, “As much as I want to get home… can you wait till I’m asleep or something?” 

* * *

His grin didn’t disappear as she climbed back into the bed. “Seriously? If that was all it took, I woulda been wearin’ them a long time ago.” The fact that he had figured out one of her kinks had definitely perked up his mood. He could use that easily. Hell, he would have to at some point. He needed those glasses if he was legitimately going to look for her a way home. “They really get ya goin’ that much, babes?” He chuckled, waggling his eyebrows as she tried her damnedest to not look at him head-on.

“Fine.” He pulled the glasses off, tossing them on the nightstand beside the bed before turning back to her. “Ain’t my fault if yer stuck with me for eternity.” 

* * *

Lydia was just about to turn in for the night/day/whatever it was when he dropped the “E” bomb. _Eternity_. Her eyes shot open as her body jolted upward and stared at him, “ Eternity?! Oh no-no-no! I’m not gonna be staying here for the rest of my life with a bunch of dead people that I may or may not join later on in life. Eternity?!”

She scoffs throwing herself dramatically back and groaned into her head, “You can’t be serious. You have to be joking… come on… I just wanna go home.” 

* * *

What a drama queen. “Ya gonna chill out er what? I’m doin’ what I can here. Between takin’ ya shoppin’, savin’ ya from sandworms, and make-out sessions I’ve been a little busy. Yer about as big of a handful as they come apparently.” He chuckled, rolling his eyes. Did he even need to remind her that all of that stuff had happened within the past handful of hours? He had been at least trying to get her home, but it seemed that every time he turned around the girl needed something or another.

“Whatcha want me ta do, babes?” He chuckled, leaning against her slightly as he teased his glasses along his face. “Can’t find ya a way home and also _calm yer appetite_ now can I?” 

* * *

“Oh… my….” Lydia scoffed as she pushed him away as her blush returned tenfold.“You know what…. you do you. Where the damn se- those damn things so I can go back home.”

She adjusted herself back underneath the covers and sighed before saying sharply “Goodnight Beetlejuice.” 

* * *

His eyes widened as she gave up, seemingly done with their little game. “Oh come on, babes. Ya know I’m just teasin’.” He took the glasses off, placing them back on the nightstand beside him.

Things had certainly taken a strange turn. “So what, yer just gonna sleep now? Don’t wanna freak out on whether or not yer gonna actually make it home?” He chuckled, his fingers trailing down her arm. “All back to trustin’ me again, hm?” He tutted, a grin spreading along his face. 

* * *

“I’m trying to rest, remember? You said I needed to rest because after all, we had a very long and very eventful day.”

She swatted his hand away, rolling her eyes as she turned back to face him. Thankful that he put those damn glasses away but the feeling of wanting to kiss him was still there and still prominent when her gaze went right back to his lips. 

“But I highly doubt I’ll be able to rest when I don’t trust you not to touch me.” 

* * *

He shrugged as she used his words against him, her swattings doing nothing to keep his fingers from running circles along her skin. He chuckled. She did have a busy day. It had been exciting, despite all the fuss. The past couple of centuries, he’d been bored as hell and now it seemed like all of that was going to change.

As much as he wanted to run his hands and tongue along every inch of her body…he pulled back. “Fine. I’ll leave ya alone. Get yer sleep.” 

* * *

Lydia frowned briefly as he pulled away, a part of her wanting him to kiss her. A goodnight farewell, an ending for eventful chapter in a day of her life. Her gaze went back to his lips as her hand went to his tie.

“Not without this…” She pulled him to her lips kissing him gently before pushing him away before it went too far. Lydia smiled softly as she turned her back away from him, getting comfortable in the sheets “Goodnight Beej.” 

* * *

She was playing a dangerous game. Not wanting him to touch her, but allowing her to keep the freedom to place her warm, tantalizing kisses along his lips. He gripped after her, but she slipped in between his grip before turning over to murmur her goodnight.

Careful not to touch her, he hovered over her, his lips moving dangerously close to her ears. “Yer gonna pay fer that once yer all better. You ain’t gonna last. Can promise ya that.” His dark, growly voice grumbled as he spoke, eventually pulling back to refocus on the book in his lap. 

* * *

Lydia had nearly embraced sleep, her tense body slowly relaxing when she heard him. Dark force hovering over her ear stating a promise almost like a curse. It was a premonition that she intended not to fulfill.

Like a hero avoiding destiny, she fought back her urges and focused on her true goal. To get back home. Soon, she wouldn’t have to worry about kissing demons and playing with the devil. Soon she would go back to living her own bizarre little life and leave the dead the rest for a little while. 

But his words still haunted her even as she tried to resist it. Lydia never really fell back to sleep only until a burning fever sensation dragged her into the darkest portions of her mind. 

* * *

The rest of the night went on without a hitch. She slept quietly, outside of the random twists and turns of her body as she tried to settle in. Her leg had to have been bothering her. There wasn’t really much he could do aside from possibly summoning a doctor to take a look at her. Beetlejuice knew nothing of wounds outside of inflicting them. Bandaging and caring for a wound was way outside of his forte, but for the time being, he would let her sleep.

Sometime during the night, Beej disappeared. Easily slipping outside of the house to track down a doctor to threaten and something to help her feel better. 

* * *

Lydia woke up in a daze, her body tittering from feeling ice cold to burning hot. Her injured leg felt like a blazing fire that raged far too out of control. She shivered as the cold chill touched her again, she reached over to where she had last seen the bastard demon only to find him gone. Alone in a dark room with a leg that felt she was burning.

“Beej…” She moaned as she slowly went to sit up, her body dragging feeling heavier than before, “Beej…” she couldn’t finish his name. Her mind is a mindless fog she tried to get up, everything from her leg from her hip to the tips of her toes burned, the bandages already soaked with bloody puss. 

Infection. That’s what called out to her clear as day. She struggled to stand barely making a few steps before crashing down onto the floor. 

“Adam?! Barbara?! I-I- need you…” she moaned resting her head back from the pain, the fever already pulling her back under. 

* * *

The Maitlands had spent the entire night pacing, unsure of how to go about even processing what it was they saw the night before. He was kissing her. It had to have been against her will. It just had to.

Adam especially was in distress, the threat Beetlejuice had made still fresh in his mind. Barbara tried to calm him, but the words seemed to do nothing. “Adam, I’m sure it’ll be fine. You’re worried…probably over nothing.” 

“Probably? Probably? Barbara, he was on top of her. She was…she was…” 

Hearing their names snapped them out of their argument, immediately phasing through the door. “Are you okay, sweetie?” 

“Where the hell is he?” Adam puffed up, a strange sense of bravery coming on. 

* * *

“No… my… leg…”

Lydia huffed out shivering as cool air kissed her burning skin. She was so tired, so very tired that she could barely think. 

“I don’t feel so good… I… I told him that it was going to get infected if it wasn’t cleaned right away…. I don’t know where he went… I was going to go find him but… it hurts… it really freaking hurts.” 

* * *

“Oh Lydia, we’re so sorry,” Barbara said, appearing beside her to get a closer look at her leg. It looked pretty bad.

“We should have had him get a doctor. I guess the three of us just don’t really know anything about…this.” 

“What can we do? We aren’t able to leave the house.” All they really could do was wait for Beetlejuice to get back, wherever the hell he had gone. 

* * *

“Bed. Help me get in bed…and….”

Fuck Delia usually used all-natural stuff when she found out cuts that got infected. It was always a huge ass jar of “all-natural pure Manuka honey”. Surprisingly it was the only thing that worked in her bizarre little all-natural and pure diet. Honey seemed to help with everything. Sore throats to zits… it could help with this. If it did, she owes Delia a lot more than expected. 

“Warm saltwater and some rags… and Manuka Honey. It has to be… that.” 

* * *

The Maitlands looked at each other, not entirely sure how any of that was actually going to work, but set off to see if they could find it. The chef in the kitchen was sure to have that kind of honey as it seemed they had everything. Which was odd…since there were never really any guests to cook for.

Beetlejuice had spent the better part of the past few hours or so trying to scare a doctor into following him back to his castle. No dice. None of the handful that he actually knew even bothered to open the door for him. He couldn’t blame them. He had been nothing but nasty to the people in this town, so it was only natural that he get some kind of comeuppance because of it. Still, he had been able to track down some pain killers. If nothing else, he was sure that those would be helpful to Lydia in some way. 

He appeared back in the bedroom, Lydia seemingly a lot worse off than she had been when he left. “Geez, babes. I wasn’t gone that long. Here, take these.” He popped a couple of pills out of the bottle, a glass of water appearing in his hand as he held them out to her. 

* * *

“I was… looking for you. I didn’t know where you went…”

Lydia slowly reached out taking the pills and relishing the brief cool touch of his palm. His skin like a fresh breath of air, cooling her warm body. Even as she took the pills, the cold water cooling her throat, she needed something cold. 

“It's bad… my leg. I.. I.. Adam and Barbara… I asked for some stuff to clean it and… some freaking Manuka honey shit… they haven’t come back yet…’ 

* * *

Her eyes caught his, soft brown eyes drawing him in for only a moment. Running a cool hand along her cheek and forehead, he could feel the difference. She was alive, so warmth was a given, but she was unnaturally heated. “Yer burnin’ up.”

Why the hell Adam and Barbara just decided to leave her alone after seeing her like _this_, he would never know. All they had to do was summon him. “Ya know callin’ me woulda brought me right back. Might be a handy trick should those bozos not be able to handle it. Lay down. I can summon that stuff for ya in a jiffy.” As promised, the Manuka honey appeared easily in his hand. He had no idea what she was gonna do with it, but it was worth a shot. “Tell me what ta do and I’ll take care of it.” This whole interaction felt stiff and awkward to him. He wasn’t used to actually trying to take care of someone. Health was never top on his priority list. 

* * *

“Well… ya know the last time I did that I ticked ya off so… I took my gamble with them.”

She seethed as she moved her injured leg slightly as she adjusted her self in bed. Lydia had already done most of the work while she waited for the honey. She had stripped her leg of the infected gauze and bandaged and cleaned her leg with the saltwater. All she needed was the honey. 

“Take some of the honey… pour it on the bandage and the deeper parts of the wound. Apply and then cover with a dry bandage… it has to be changed in a few hours. That’s it. The honey will do it… I hope.” 

* * *

“Well, if yer in trouble, that’s a different story now ain’t it?” He rolled his eyes, carefully doing as she said before wrapping it around her leg. It really did look pretty nasty. Sandworm bites were nothing to sneeze about and hopefully, she had more than learned her lesson than to go play with one.

“At least with this thing, yer not gonna be wandering off on me any time soon. Keep ya away from them baddies.” He chuckled softly, quickly finishing his bandaging. 

* * *

“If you’re implying if I had learned my lesson or not… the answer is yes, Beej… I have…”

She was too tired to give him a proper eye roll, all of her energy quickly fading from her. She could be dying and he would still be trying to crack a joke. Maybe he was trying to make her feel better or even flirt. She didn’t know and she didn’t care. All she wanted was just to cool down and rest. 

“You’re not gonna leave again, are you?” 

* * *

His grin grew hearing her reply, the tone of what she was trying to convey hidden beneath the surface. He was half kidding, but he really didn’t want her to actually run off on him again. If she would just stay in one place, finding her the way to get home would be so much easier. Maybe this had been a blessing in disguise.

“Well…” He exhaled, thinking for a moment. His eyes trailing up to gauge her reaction. If he was going to stay, he was gonna need to hear how much she wanted him to. “’M still dead, so not like I got a life er nothin’. Was going to leave you to rest a bit more, but I can stay if ya need me to.” 

* * *

“Beetlejuice…. come on.”

Lydia wasn’t in the mood to beg, all she wanted was some company in the dark room and hope she caught the infection in time. She hated that she was the type of person who gets sick… really get sick. 

“Don’t make me beg… all I want is company.” 

* * *

“Beggin’ ain’t got nothin’ ta do with it. Some point yer gonna have ta learn ta ask fer what ya want. May help with all this…wishy-washy business you been puttin’ me through.”

He appeared on the bed beside her, carefully pulling her towards him as not to aggravate her leg too much. “Simple yes er no question, babes. Do ya want me ta stay?” Trailing a line up her arm, curving along her shoulder and up to her flushed cheeks. He stopped there, studying her closely as he ran his thumb along her fevered cheeks. It was easy to see that she wasn’t feeling well, but that was no excuse. He had more than taken care of her and he was getting tired of being pulled back and forth. He was going to get an answer out of her. 

* * *

Lydia closed her eyes at his touch, nearly falling wanting to fall asleep just by that simple gesture. She reached up, slowly taking his hand as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

“Yes… I want you to stay with me.” 

* * *

When she reached up for his hand, he had expected her to remove it. Instead, she held it to her. He continued to stroke her cheek, hoping that it would soothe her enough to fall back asleep. With the combination of the pain pills and the bandaging, he was sure that she would feel better if she could just get some rest. “Then I’ll stay.” He contemplated kissing her again. That rush that he had felt the night before still aching for more in the pit of his stomach as moved closer to her.

“Lydia, we got the honey.” Adam phased through the door, honey in hand, hardly holding on all the supplies that were trying to fall out of his hands. 

Again? Beetlejuice huffed, glaring over at him. “I took care of it. Damn, ya’ll are slow.” 

Adam looked shocked to see Beetlejuice back in the bed with her. As if he hadn’t done enough. “Well, you could have told us that you did it. We’ve been down there scouring the cabinets for a while now.” 

Beetlejuice shrugged. 

* * *

“Thank you…”

Lydia smiled as she closed her eyes as she went to rest her head on his shoulder. He was like the perfect cool pillow for her head. She could just easily fall asleep on the demon and be perfectly fine with it. Beetlejuice had officially dug himself in her skin and there was no way of getting him out now. 

Lydia was nearly asleep when Adam phased into the room. She opened her eyes to greet him, “Sorry… Dad… I should’ve called you…” 

* * *

As she laid her head against his shoulder, he could feel the entire right side of his body heat up. The strange feeling catching him off-guard as it spread. Rather than kiss her head-on, he settled for placing a small kiss on her forehead. If nothing else, it would help cool her off. In the same spirit, he wrapped his hand around her shoulders, pulling her harder against him. He was sure his body would help cool her off.

Despite Adam’s rude entrance yet again, Beetlejuice didn’t move an inch. “Ya should have known I’d be right back. Not like I was just gonna leave. Plus, while she didn’t know to call me, you two coulda.” He rolled his eyes, a little pissed that they didn’t even bother to try. “Had I known she was this bad, I would have come straight back.” 

* * *

Dad…. she called him Dad. The three-letter word struck an unusual chord with Adam. A word that he never thought he would hear it let alone be one. God, why did Barbara have to be busy trying to get more things to help her? He stammered, swallowing as he set the supplies rashly on the vanity. If she saw him as a Dad and he saw her as a daughter then there was no way in Hell that he was going to let this slide past. Not anymore.

“Look. Maybe we thought we could handle it. Because goddamn we had been around the block with illness and stuff like that. I don’t like as much as Barbara does but this… this whole thing has to stop. You’re forcing her to do whatever you want her to do. Kissing her? What’s next I’m gonna find her naked like the rest of the girls you bring in? ” 

Shoot. Adam realized what he had said without having Barbara beside him to stop him. He panicked, backing away, “We don’t need you to care for her. We need you to stay away from her.” 

* * *

Beetlejuice rolled his eyes, only tightening his grip on the girl in his arms. “Why the hell you think I’m forcin’ her ta do shit? She asked me to kiss her. Asked me to stay. I ain’t makin’ her do anything. I’m tryin’ ta make her better. Maybe instead of carryin’ on, you could do the same and quiet down so she can rest. I ain’t never forced myself on no one.”

She had only been here for a day or so. Why the hell he had gotten so protective over her so quickly was beyond him, but it was really starting to piss him off. Other than a few crude remarks and maybe leaving that mark on her, he hadn’t done anything that bad to her. 

“Yer forgettin’ yer place again. This is my house, Adam.” He snapped, done with his attitude. He had already threatened him once and if he continued to push, he was going to act on it. 

* * *

“I haven’t forgotten my place. I’m just making sure you’re not going to-”

“Adam! What are you doing?” Barbara phased into the room behind him grabbing his shoulder, “I told you it's probably nothing. So stop it. He isn’t hurting her so just drop it and do what he says. This isn't going to help her.” 

“But Barbara, she called me-” 

“We’ll talk about it later,” Barbara said firmly pulling him away from the bed. 

Lydia cringes as she buries her face in his chest, “Guff I’m tryin’ to sleep.” 

* * *

“Then get the hell out of here. She needs rest.” With a swish of his wrist, Adam and Barbara disappeared, pushing them out of the room with ease. He was really getting sick and tired of hearing them whine and complain.

“Sorry, babes. Why don’t you get some sleep? I’ll stay here, ‘kay? They won’t bother you again.” With the motion he made, Adam and Barbara wouldn’t be able to phase back through the door. There was no way in hell he was going to let them interrupt them again. Perhaps his threats hadn’t been loud enough for Adam to get the picture. Beetlejuice placed another kiss on her forehead, pulling her against his chest. She’d probably regret letting him hold her by the morning and she came to, but he was going to enjoy it until then. 

* * *

Lydia smiled curling herself against her cold pillow that was Beetlejuice. The eerie weird hole that formed in her gut only growing as she started to drift off asleep. For once, she didn’t regret being this close to a Devil, kissing him like it was a game.

She blindly reached up for his face, finding his cheek holding it as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him, “Don’t forget to change my bandage, Beej… okay?” 

* * *

Beetlejuice couldn’t stop the smile that crept along his face as she got herself more comfortable on him. She already looked like she was asleep before she reached out to him.

His eyes widened as she rested her tiny hand along his cheek, his face warming against her touch. “Sure thing, babes. I’ll take care of it.” 

* * *

Lydia murmured her thanks as she slowly drifted off to sleep, her hand slowly moved from his face to his chest where his heart would’ve been if it still beat.

Another night of dreaming of being home and getting back to her preparing for her life away at college. But it was only slightly different, hard to notice unless one went looking for it. All she had to do was look at the fake white rose bouquet on the dining room table. The one she walked passed every day without care, where a single rose sat and was slowly starting to form black stripes.


	5. A Book A Day Keeps Reality Away

The infection seemed to improve within a few days, her fever finally breaking after a day. Lydia spent most of the time sleeping, curled up on Beetlejuice's chest, his cool body nothing more than a soft squishy pillow.

She could've gone back to her room to rest when she finally was able to stand for more than an hour at a time. She could easily care for the wound now but there was something about allowing him to help and care for her just made... she didn't really now. She just really liked it. 

But after a while, she grew bored. Hardly able to move unless she needed to readjust herself. Lydia rolled back onto the demon's chest, poking at his nose before leaning into kiss his cheek "Hey... you. I'm bored. We are ya going let me get out this bed and help." 

* * *

He had done what he could to take care of her as she finally seemed to be getting better. After everything that had happened between them, he had expected to get some kind of comeuppance the next day, but nothing ever came. They spent most of the next few days resting in bed. He tried to continue searching for a way to get her home, but he had slowly started to realize he kinda liked having her around. Her very presence seemed to light up the room. It was...nice for a change.

He smiled as she rolled over to him. "Yer leg's still not better. Dun wanna push it. Was kinda hopin' you'd end up bed-ridden." 

* * *

"Come on Beej..."

Lydia pouted as she laid atop his chest, her face dangerously close to his, her chin resting in her hands like a child hoping that their wide-eye gaze would give them whatever they wanted. 

"You can't seriously want me bedridden..." She gave him a sly smile as she moved in closer. "You know that means you’ll have to hear me whine about how I'm bored to death I am, right?" 

* * *

Raising an eyebrow, he traced circles along her arm, heavily enjoying having her warm body on top of him. "Maybe I like havin' ya in my bed. Maybe I wanna keep ya here fer good. Keeps my bed nice 'n warm. Ain’t like that most of the time."

His grin grew as she moved in closer. "We ain't gotta get outta bed to cure yer boredom. Hmm?" Pulling her even closer, he placed a kiss along her cheek, humming softly against her skin. 

* * *

"Beej, you know I can't stay in here forever..." Her voice a soft whisper as she allowed the kiss on her cheek feeling the urge to fall right into his little offer.

The days with him alone in his room only made her want to kiss him more. To allow him to explore more. All the hatred vanished as she watched it metamorphose into a secret attraction or something along those lines. She still didn't want to leave his room, afraid of the loneliness that would follow. But she was determined not to fall any deeper than she already was starting to do. She would rather stick to only kissing his cheek, praying to some invisible force that it would lead to something more even though she knew it was a lost cause. 

"I don't know what you have in mind but something tells me... I might not... " Her voice trailed off as she bit down on her lip and stared at him briefly. She hoped that he wasn't implying that they.... that wouldn't help her at all. 

"Why don't we go to the library? You can carry me there if ya want just to... just get me out of this room for a bit and maybe we can find some hints on how to get me home? Kill two birds with one stone." 

* * *

"Mmm is that a challenge?" He ran a finger down her cheek, pulling her face closer to his. As the days passed, they had played this little game constantly, his inability to not coax her into another make-out session getting the better of him. The warmth that flowed from her drew him in further. He continued pressing kisses along her cheek, coming dangerously close to reaching her lips.

He chuckled darkly as she answered, offering the exact answer he had expected from her. "Wouldn't ya like ta find out?" 

He had kind of hoped she would forget about going back home. She had been here for about a week now. There was no telling how much time had passed in the living realm. "I suppose if that's what ya wanna do." He'd be fine spending the rest of eternity peppering kisses along her face, but he couldn't help it if she was still so desperate to get home. 

* * *

Lydia was nearly teetering over the edge, her breath staggering as he got closer to her lips. He was not helping at all. She almost wanted him to kiss her. She almost wanted to find out what was going on inside his head.

If she were truly honest with herself, Lydia almost didn't want to go home. All of this had happened in a matter of a week. Either she was too naive or too willing to jump off a cliff to please him. 

"I-" she cupped his face almost ready to jump again before she stopped, her lips hovering over his. "I would like to go to the library." 

* * *

He wasn’t going to stop, eventually pulling her deeper and deeper under his spell. He had seen how desperately she wanted it and now that her leg seemed to be getting better, maybe it was finally time to push this little attraction they had and see how far it took them.

He growled against her skin, lips slowly peppering kisses towards her lips until she gripped onto his face. His face contorted, definitely ready for her to give in as he finally scooped her into his arms. “Fine fine. Library it is.” The two appeared in the library, carefully setting her down on her feet as he tried to figure out where they should even start. He wasn’t quite done teasing her, easily towering behind her and running a cold finger down her arm. He gripped hold of her, placing his head next to hers so that he could whisper in her ear. “Why don’t ya start with one of the books on that shelf and I’ll grab another, hm?” 

* * *

Lydia felt her breath rush out from her body. She closed her eyes, goosebumps forming on her alabaster skin as he whispered into her ear. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to hold on.

Lydia glanced at him, her hand instinctively clenching her chest to calm the rapidly beating muscle in her chest, "Y-yeah... got it." Her words were nothing but short gasps as she forced herself to look away and limp to reach for a book on the shelf he had suggested. Any book really just to distract her from him. 

Once the old tome was in hand, Lydia limped as fast as her leg would allow her to leather reading sofa and sprawled her body as much as she could on it and started to read. Even though the book was upside down and in a font that she could barely decipher. 

* * *

He enjoyed watching her squirm. Her entire body seemed to shrivel up all at once as he whispered into her ear. Had she not been hurt, he would have already made his mark far more than what he left on her neck on her first night. Controlling himself had been a nightmare, but she had slowly acted as if she were getting used to the idea. With patience, he’d have her. Maybe even that would convince her she didn’t want to leave.

Beetlejuice couldn’t help but eye her as she grabbed a book and hurried over to the couch, despite her obvious handicap. He casually came closer, eager to please, picking the book out of her hand and turning it. “There. Might help, doll.” 

He appeared back at the bookcase, curiously trying to decide which book he was going to go for. She was already tortured, may as well turn on the next level. Grabbing a book, he sat at the desk on the other side of the room, but still facing her. Glasses appeared on the tip of his nose as he opened the book and casually began reading it. After a moment, he peeked up to gauge her reaction. 

* * *

"Uh... yeah... right."

Fuck. Lydia started to shake as she took the book back right side up and watched the bastard casually appeared back at the bookshelf and saunter to the desk. He was doing this on purpose, sitting facing her just to see if she would react. 

Her eye twitched and a high pitch whine escaped from her as the glasses appeared once more to tease her attraction. Lydia bit down onto her tongue preventing any more of the whine escape, her body stiff as a board. 

Lydia struggled to hold the book up to face to cut his face from her view. It was going to take all she got not to just call him to her and kiss him. 

"F-Find this fu-funny Beetlejuice?" 

* * *

He enjoyed watching her squirm. She had it bad and she was horrid at trying to hide it. It wouldn't be long before she was begging for him and he was more than patient to wait for that day to come.

He chuckled softly as she covered her face with the book. "Dunno what ya mean. I'm just tryin' ta find ya a way home. I told ya before. Can't read without 'em." He smirked, his eyes focused on the words written in front of him. 

* * *

Lydia lowered the book briefly to see him reading the book and it still wasn't helping her. She gasped as she brought the book back to her face. She could feel that thread starting to break, it wasn't going to be too long before she...

"Y-you know exactly what I mean. You're just being a big tease. I know you need them but..." 

* * *

"Tease? Me?" He shook his head, closing the book and removing his glasses. If she didn't want him to read, he was sure he could find a better use of his time.

He chuckled softly, resting his head in his hand as he eyed her curiously. "If ya don't want me ta read, I guess I'll just watch you read instead." He shrugged softly, cocking his head to the side. 

* * *

Lydia peeked over the book and swallowed as she brought it back up, "I never said you could take them off. There is a reason why I have the book so high up... "

She waved him before pretending to turn the page. She hadn't been reading the book at all, had no idea what was going on. Her mind too distracted by her thoughts of just giving up and just kissing him, "I'm not gonna look... I'm just gonna pretend that I don't see you with those glasses on. Just... just don't stare at me." 

* * *

He shrugged, his sly smile grew as he pushed himself back in his chair. "Fine then." He chuckled, placing the glasses back on his face and reopening the book.

He was quiet for a long time, his eyes peering up at her every moment or two. "Ya know I dun mind ya starin'. Hell, can come sit over here if yer havin' that much trouble stayin' away." 

* * *

"W-what?!" Lydia nervously laughed peeking up from the book, "Wh-who said I was staring? I-I-I'm just sitting here reading this book."

Goddamn, either he was just that good or she wasn't turning pages enough to even act like she was reading. 

* * *

"Ya don't gotta say yer starin', just what yer doin'." He smirked, continuing to keep a steady eye on the book though not actually accomplishing anything.

"Keep it up. See what happens." Even with this much distance between them, he could feel the tension. It wasn't going to take much more before he zipped over there and it would be all over for her. 

* * *

Lydia slammed the book shut and stared at him. She clenched her fists tightly, shivering from the suffocating tension. "Keep... what up? I'm not doing anything... just-"

The bare thread of her self-control snapped leaving all of her all just wanting him. All Lydia wanted was the same sensation she had experienced five days ago. She found herself standing up and limping towards him, a hungry smile forming on her face as her nimble fingers danced over the surface. Lydia was surprised that they had lasted this long, five days in the same room with no distractions. She was sure he was going to break, so she would win her own personal bet. But she was weak in his arms, she was weak around him. "Oh fuck it all." She mumbled to herself before throwing herself onto his lap, her lips crashing against his in a feverish kiss. 

* * *

His smile grew, obviously, his slow inching under her skin was working perfectly. She didn't see how painfully obvious she was being with the whole...pretending to read thing.

Finally shutting his book, he watched her close the distance between them, a familiar look dancing in her eyes. As she got herself more comfortable in his lap, his grin darkened. "'Bout damn time." 

He kissed her back hungrily, his hands sliding along her waist and around to her back. Her hot body writhed against him as he pulled her flush against his body, easily slipping his hands under the back of her shirt. The familiar feeling of her soft lips sent shivers down his spine as he gripped onto her. 

* * *

Lydia gasped, pushing herself closer to him as his cool hands ran up her shirt, sending cool shocks down her warm skin. No distractions, no pain... nothing to stop her from falling down the rabbit hole. She wanted to fall.

Her fingers raked through his matted hair before wrapping her arms around his neck, as her lungs burning as she refused to break away. She took every opportunity to breathe, even if it meant it was borrowed air. 

Her breaths sounding like moans as she took the chance, her teeth nipping at his lips as she growled into his lips, "About damn time? Here I thought you would...have gotten me by now. You're slow..." 

* * *

"Just waitin' fer you to make up yer damn mind." He chuckled, desperate to pull her even closer. As he allowed her to catch her breath, he moved to her neck, his long tongue trailing a line along her collar and shoulder. The very taste of her like a drug that needed more of. The sounds that escaped from her lips drove him mad. He wasn't gonna hold out this time and there was no way in hell he was stopping.

The two suddenly appeared back on the bed, Beetlejuice towering over her as he continued the assault on her neck. "I ain't lettin' ya get out of it this time." He stopped for a moment, waving a hand over the door, sealing the door shut to ensure the Maitlands wouldn't interrupt. "Yer mine now." Nipping at her bottom lip, he went back in for a hard kiss, his hands wandering along her body. 

* * *

If someone would've asked her a week ago, if there was a possibility of fucking a dead guy, Lydia would've laughed in their face and call them a dumbass. If they would've asked her now, she would say hell yes. Beetlejuice was truly addicting and after the first night, if she would've known that the inkling sensation that was left behind after he left the mark on her neck would lead to this?

_Yer mine know…_

Somehow, she like that even though it terrified her because she knew how this would end. He was going to send her off after this and not do anything with her. She was going to be one of those women even though she didn't want to be. Goddamn him. 

"Good... I wouldn't have it any other way..." She growled in between kisses as her hand went straight to loosening his tie and undoing the buttons of his shirt. 

* * *

Being around her had only been more detrimental to him. Way more so than he had originally expected. As with most of his obsessions, once he had his way with them, he was pretty much done with them and while he had hoped it would be the same with Lydia, it didn’t seem to be playing out the same way. He had put more effort into getting to this point with her than he had with anyone else in his afterlife. He had more than expected him to grow bored, but with each tease, he felt himself falling further and further.

As she pulled off his tie and started on the buttons of his shirt, he continued to press kisses along any piece of skin he could find. Easily slipping her nightie off over her head to give him even more to work with. He trailed kisses down to one of her breasts as his hand covered the other, gripping and massaging it excitedly. He nipped at her, enjoying her taste as she wriggled under him. He growled against her skin, taking in every sound that dripped from her mouth. 

* * *

Every kiss, every cool touch of his hands against her bare skin only sent more chilling sparks down her spine, her body only wanting to be closer to him. Her fingers gingerly touched the scars around his neck and instantly recoiled out of being burned. He was even more handsome with the scars. That's when she knew there was no way out of the rabbit hole.

"I... I... wanna... stay... in here with you. Don't... kick me out..." she gasped out as brought his face back to hers in a hungered kiss as her hands slowly danced down his chest to hem of his pants slowly starting to undo them, her fingers grazing stop the bulge beneath the fabric. 

* * *

He chuckled at her request. As if she even had to ask after everything that had led up to this. “Oh, you ain’t goin’ nowhere.” At some point, he had wiggled himself in between her legs, his grin only growing as she ran her fingers down his chest. She seemed about as antsy as he was. The days of teasing finally catching up to them, unable to stop even if they wanted to.

Rather than allow her to fully open up his pants, he pressed himself up against her. The hotness of her center already pulling him like gravity. He tried to slow himself, doing whatever he could to keep himself from outright taking her right here and now. He wanted her to enjoy this. He wanted her at the point where she wanted him over and over and over again. Desperate for more. Same as him. 

Stripping off his jacket and shirt, he continued his assault on her mouth, keeping a steady rhythm as he pressed against her. Only separated by a handful of layers of fabric. 

* * *

His kisses left her insatiable, her body craving more and more until she was dizzy with euphoria. Lydia moaned, growling into the kisses as he pressed against her, her hips tilting up in response wishing the bands of fabric away until the hunger was satisfied.

Lydia pulled away from the assault of her lips gasping as she wrapped her arms beneath his to pull him closer to her neck. She never thought she would enjoy this. Enjoy him. Enjoy the attention he was giving her. It wouldn't be too long before she was begging to stay in the Neitherworld. Just to stay with... 

"Beej..." she nipped at the closest piece of flesh, growling as she pressed a kiss to his lips. " Quit being... a tease" 

* * *

“Gotta tease ya a little, baby girl. Or else yer not gonna be ready.” He’d stop though. There were other ways to make sure she was more than ready for him. He pressed one more firm kiss to her lips, slowly trailing kisses along her body as he made his way down. Easily slipping her underwear off of her legs as he continued his descent.

Raising her legs up a bit, he settled himself in between her, his long inhuman tongue easily running against her folds. The warmth that came from this particular area was practically more than he could bare. Gripping onto her thighs, he pulled her roughly against him to devour more of her. Despite the fact that all they had done was make out a little, she was surprisingly wet, showing off just how excited she was for the next part. 

* * *

Lydia squirmed with anticipation, her eyes widen as she watched him slowly kiss his way down her body, her underwear sliding down her legs until they were off completely. She didn't know what he was talking about if the damp fabric of her underwear wasn't clear enough to say that she wasn't ready did what else would prove it. All she had been thinking about was him. Everything about him from the sexy glasses to the make-out session and the thought of what were to happen if they were caught. The cuddles were just the added bonus.

Her breath hitched, as he ran his cool tongue alongside her wet folds, her legs instinctively tightening around his head in surprise. The moment she relaxed thinking he had his fill, was when he started to devour his meal. 

His cool serpentine tongue going deep inside her folds, devouring every ounce he came in contact with. Lydia's grip on the sheets tightened as her eyes rolled back as a luscious mewl escaped from within. Lydia turned into putty with just his tongue her body contorting as it reached places that her mere fingers couldn't reach. 

"Fuck... Beej... God..." her voice purring as slowly lost herself in pure bliss. 

* * *

Her body twisted under him, her fingers gripping onto the bed for dear life as she struggled to grab some semblance of what exactly was going to happen. It didn’t take long to drive her mad. She had already gotten halfway there by the time he had reached his mark.  
He worked his tongue inside of her, easily making his way in as he gripped her. Setting a steady pace, he pushed his tongue inside of her over and over again, her soft moans and cries doing nothing but spur him on.

He growled against her core, eager to push her over the edge and get to what he truly wanted. 

* * *

There was no turning back now. She had gone too far, losing herself in him. The teases and flirty kisses on their cheeks was just the beginning. She wanted more, never satiated even as she felt the building pressure in her lower abdomen.

Low and intense the pressure grew with every stroke of her tongue, the longer his tongue rubbed against her core, the faster it grew. Her legs threatening to tighten, her teeth bit down on her lips as whines milked with ecstasy threatened to leak out. Her hands going to his hair tugging slightly as her moans deepen and profound. The pressure to the point where it hurt to hold it in. 

"Beetlejuice... oh fuck... Beej... I'm-I'm-" her breaths short pants until whined loudly as her body tensed up shaking, her legs clenching around his head as a loud cry escaped from her. 

* * *

It certainly didn't take long to send her completely over the edge. As her body shook beneath him and buried her hands in his hair, he increased the pressure. Completely taking her in, he only broke free as she started to come down.

Climbing back on top of her, he waved his hand causing his pants to disappear. He pressed a hard kiss to her lips, grinning against her. "Just relax, baby girl." Without much other warning, he pressed his cock inside of her, immediately setting a steady pace as he kissed her. 

* * *

The high left her in a state of euphoria, her senses in overdrive and unable to come down. Even her lungs struggled to catch up from the stimulation of his tongue against her folds. All she wanted was to please him. Fuck, she never ever felt this good with the couple of boys she had fucked, let alone her own fingers.

Lydia returned his grin as she felt his pants disappear, every ounce of skin still on fire. She nipped his lips, barely having time to react as she felt him enter her, their lips interlocked as he thrust inside. Even without seeing his cock, she could feel that. He was big and she groaned deeply in pleasure in response 

Her arms held him closer to her, her back arching off the bed, this was as close she was going to be to him. Until her body demanded a breath, she pulled away resting her forehead against his using borrowed air as she left gentle kisses on his cool flesh, "Damn... you're so big... fuck..." 

* * *

He kept himself close, making hard thrusts against her as she moaned for him. Her entire body constricted around him, pulling him deeper inside of her with each thrust. She was so damn tight. His attention refocused on her neck, allowing his long tongue to run circles along her skin.

The warmth of her body was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The women he had been with paled in comparison to what it was like to be with an actual living human. Warm. Full of life. Her breaths hitched with each thrust creating a noise that drove him absolutely mad. 

* * *

Every moment seemed to melt together, time did not exist. It was just her and the insatiable demon. But only this time, she was just insatiable as him. Every thrust, driving her more and more into madness. With every movement, she only wanted more. Her nails dug deep into his back, her eyes seeing nothing but stars from her last high as she held back the already burning fiery sensation that was rekindling within. It was slow like a burning ember, his spark trying to ignite her, turning her into a burning flame. It was truly a different sensation and one that made her addicted. She didn't want it to end.

His cool tongue running down her neck tried to cool her down but she felt like a burning blaze against a cold rain. Unable to be extinguished, unable to be satisfied. Knowing when it ends, it could possibly be the end. He would leave her only wanting him more. This was Eden and she had only taken a bite, a sliver of countless possibilities. She was addicted, like Eve to the apple and Beetlejuice was the serpent who whispered to her to bite. 

She whined into his cool skin, breathing moans of pure bliss as her teeth scraped across his skin hoping to urge him to bite. Eager for him to leave another mark like the first night, she wanted it, she wanted to be his. 

* * *

With her nails digging into his back, the soft nips on his shoulder and just the pure warmth that only continued to pull him deeper, it was a wonder he had been able to control himself for so long. The reasons why he had put off taking her from the moment she walked in the front door escaped him. He should have done this as soon as she had finished eating the night they met like he had desperately wanted to.

His pace became more ragged, unable to keep himself from going easy on her as he lost control of himself. Pushing her legs back to give him more room, he pressed as far as he could go. Steady breaths fell from his lips as he fell into his more natural pace. Being gentle had never been something he had to worry about as his usual mates were dead and unfortunately for Lydia, it seemed this was the ride she was on. 

Beetlejuice growled against her skin, pressing a couple of kisses along her neck before the bite. He could have sworn he’d seen blood drip from the mark, but he could hardly care at this point in time. Another hard kiss was pressed to her lips, sure enough, that she was reaching another breaking point and at this pace, he was going to be close behind. 

* * *

The bite created a raging fire, its path burned down the spine making her moan and rock her hips against his. The same intoxicating emotions she felt the very first night intensified. The deepening fast thrusts and the pain from the bite forced to her breaking point a fire burning out of control.

The intensity of her orgasm burning from her forced a scream from her. Her pleasure dripped cries filled with praises and his name even as he still rocked her through her orgasm, her lips not wanting to leave his. 

* * *

He rocked her through it, her scream only sending him closer to find his release. Even his other partners didn’t scream like that and it was probably the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

“Fuck!” The scream did it. Her inability to keep quiet had been his downfall throughout the entirety of their time together. Unable to keep himself back any longer, he spilled inside of her. Doing his best to keep a steady pace and attempted to catch his breath, he held her tight against his body. Placing small kisses along her shoulder as he finished. The room was quiet for a minute, the sounds of their gasps for air the only noises that could be heard. “Yer amazin’, babes.” 

* * *

For the whole minute while they caught their breaths all she could do was stare at him. Just taking in every feature that she had overlooked since the beginning. He was fucking perfect. The more she stared the more she thought about how much she would miss him when she finally makes it home. Maybe she didn't want to go home anymore. Maybe it was all the hormones, the sensation of being high still pumping through her veins. Maybe she just didn't know. All she knew that this was the first time in forever, Lydia felt visible.

_Yer amazin' babes_

Her lips twitched into a smile as she leaned up to kiss him lovingly as if it were the last kiss she would ever get from him. She knew what was coming next. 

She was hesitant pulling away from the kiss, her lips barely touching his. "Don't send me away..." 

* * *

Moving loose hairs out of her face, he grinned at her. Placing another kiss or two along her cheeks before she reached up to place another kiss on his lips. Falling next to her, he tugged her into his arms, their bodies still tangled from everything they had just done.

_Don’t send me away…_

His eyes widened at the random plea, taken aback by her request. Her breathing staggered a bit, as if afraid of his response due to her desperation. Sure, this had maybe been how it started, but after that? Did she really think he was going to let her leave? He couldn’t help but chuckle, tracing the lines of her chin as he pulled her in for another kiss. Barely allowing her to move even an inch away from his face before pulling her back again and again. “Yer not goin’ nowhere.” 

* * *

"Thank you..."

There was her answer. So she wasn't one of the other girls he had bedded and that made her... happy. God, the day she goes home is going to kill her. If she fell for him... 

Her heart arched at the thought as she kissed him desperately. It only made things more complicated. She couldn't stay here. She didn't belong here. Even with that, she wouldn't know if she would want to stay. She had to make a choice: to go home and live her life trying to forget or stay and be visible with a demon. 

After countless kisses, she fit perfectly in his arms and on the verge of sleep. But she forces herself awake and out of his arms leaving a lingering kiss as she reached for not her nightgown but for his massive jacket allowing the fabric to engulf her body. 

"I'll be right back, Beej... I'm gonna clean up a bit." she smirked as she closed his massive jacket around her body hiding any bare flesh from his view teasingly. 

* * *

He studied her carefully, unsure if that meant she was giving up, on the whole, going home thing or not. She had seemed pretty adamant about going home before. Was she asking to stay with him? This outcome wasn’t exactly what he had expected, but it was certainly welcome. Spending eternity with her here wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Especially if it meant they could continue doing that.

Continuing to melt into each other, he looked surprised when she finally pulled away from him. He was kind of enjoying the attention, the bed quickly getting colder once she slipped out of the bed. Resting his head in his hand, a dark smile crossed his face as she put his jacket on. “Ya look good in stripes. Maybe we should getcha one of those fer yerself.” 

What a tease. 

“Dun be too long. May have ta come after ya.” 

* * *

"And maybe I wouldn't mind the chase."

Lydia winked, chuckling as she snuck her way out of the bedroom. Maybe she could get some stripes if it was going to please him. She smirked, holding the jacket close as she snuck her way down the hall feeling like she was about to get caught sneaking out of the house to buy her cigarettes. Though her injured leg was dragging her down she would've made it to the bathroom to clean up and back into his arms by now. 

But she heard whispers of people she couldn't exactly see. Mostly of disappointment and fear. The walls had eyes and ears. They probably heard her scream out on pure ecstasy. They were going to talk or already talked or... 

"L-Lydia?! So-so, it's true!" 

Lydia froze, her eyes widening as she slowly turned back, clenching the jacket as tight as she could against her body. "Oh shit." She breathed as she turned around and facing the astounded and disgusted faces of her ghostly parental figures. Adam more angered than anything. 

"Uh...." She nervously laughed suddenly feeling really bashful and exposed as she clenched at the stripes. "Hi?" 

* * *

“Well lemme just give ya a headstart then.” He grinned, leaning back in the bed as he watched her sneak out of his room. The thought of her trying to tiptoe down the hall in nothing but his jacket was enough to get him excited all over again. He’d give her some time and then...

_“L-Lydia?! So-so, it's true!” _

He was nice enough to have his pants reappear around his body, but as she had his jacket, he was unable to completely redress. Appearing against the doorframe, he folded his arms as a sly smile slipped across his face. “Ya know ya coulda just used the bathroom in there, toots.” The grin he shared with Lydia immediately turned into something else as he glared down at Adam. “You ghosts sure are some nosey sons-a-bitches, ya know that?” 

* * *

"Beej!"

Lydia jumped slightly as he appeared in the doorway. She spun on her toes to face him, flinching at the menacing glare he was giving them, she tried to deflate the situation. 

"It’s okay. Let me handle it. They probably heard rumors or something. Beej, just don't get mad-" 

"We were worried about her. We hadn't heard from her in a few days. We thought she didn't make it." Barbara was the first to chimed in long before Adam was about to speak, "and then people were talking about a scream from your room. So we wanted to... we didn't mean to..." 

Oh...that was all her fault. Lydia didn't even care to write a note or to even leave the room to say hello or chat. They were doing everything to protect her and here she was throwing everything away. 

"But you are-" 

Barbara smacks Adam's chest before he could finish his sentence, "Adam. Enough. We talked about this. Let me do the talking." 

* * *

Her little jump got him excited, his arms slipping around her waist from behind. "I'll letcha handle anything ya want, babes." He nuzzled into her cheek, growling softly as he watched the married ghost couple bicker.

"She's been well taken care of. Ain't her fault she was havin' too much fun ta let ya know." He chuckled softly, not caring that the two of them were gawking at the attention he was lavishing on her neck. 

He rolled his eyes, resting his head on her shoulder and glaring daggers at the couple. "Ya act like I was gonna eat her." Well...he did. Just not in the way they meant. He grinned as he placed another kiss on her cheek, his hand relaxing on her waist. Wearing his jacket drove him absolutely mad as it covered just enough to tease the hell out of him. 

* * *

"With you, we never know." Adam sneered rolling his eyes. Lydia could see him staring at the fresh mark on her neck, making him more angered. "But I'm-"

"Lydia, we don't like this. Some..." Barbara said calmly before glaring at her husband, "More than others. But we're glad that you're okay and you're...liking it here for the time being? And that he's... caring for you?" 

"Yeah..." Lydia sighs as she sadly nuzzles against Beetlejuice's head, "For the time being. I'm sorry I'll talk to you... later.” 

"Now." Barbara pushes her husband down the hallway sending him away, "You got things to do as I look at it and so do I at least calming someone down before he blows up again. He's been a mess since you called him Dad." 

* * *

“Ouch. That really hurt.” He rolled his eyes, continuing his doting on the girl in front of him knowing well enough how much it annoying Adam. In fact, he was only playing it up this hard because he knew it annoyed him so badly, though that was probably obvious.

Beetlejuice only stopped hanging on her once the ghost couple finally left, tired of hearing their constant nagging. Could he seriously not have like five minutes alone with this girl without them coming after him? 

Once they finally disappeared, his grin spread wide. “Finally.” Grabbing hold of her wrist, he trapped her up against the nearby wall. “Gotcha. Mine now. Gonna have ta pay the toll ta get out.” He chuckled at his dumb joke, already set to work collecting his payment. Pressing a hard kiss against her lips, his hand wandered inside his suit jacket still held tight against her body. 

* * *

“You’re so dumb, Beej.”

Lydia giggled, nipping at his lips as she pulled away and trying to push him away from her. She wasn’t done with the tease. Did he really think that she would give up this easily when the chase when it was prematurely interrupted? 

“How is this fair? I didn’t get a chance for a chase…I guess I’m gonna have to wear your jacket all day now.” 

* * *

He pressed her further against the wall, her little push seemingly doing nothing as he collected exactly what he wanted. Trailing kisses down her neck and back to her shoulder, his hand slipped along the curves of her naked body inside the jacket. “Can chase ya all day if that’s what ya want. Ain’t like I got anythin’ better ta do.” He chuckled. Eternity was a long time and if it meant that sex with her was his price, he’d chase her until the ends of the Earth.

There was something incredibly hot with her just waltzing around the mansion in literally nothing but his jacket. While it definitely covered her, it was just enough of a tease to drive him up the wall. “Mmm, seems like a plan ta me. Can burn the rest of yer clothes fer all I care.” 

* * *

She pressed a kiss onto his lips, her hand slowly moving down his chest, feeling impeccably aroused. Lydia could be with him forever and her thirst would never be quenched. It was the same that she would have to force herself away from him. Not wanting to get too attached or addicted. She’s going to have to leave him one day.

“Ya know I have yet to get cleaned up.” She tugged on his lips playfully pressing her body flush against his, her arms curling around his neck as she chuckled into another kiss. “Even though I’m gonna have to add a few stripes to my wardrobe… its gonna have to wait a bit. I’m serious about wearing your jacket with some of my dresses… I’m going to enjoy watching you go mad now that I know you enjoy this…” 

* * *

He growled softly as she ran her fingers down his chest, his attention never wavering from the delicate neck he had kissed almost a hundred times over. “Ya keep sayin’ that, but if we keep doin’ it I don’t really see the point.” Plus, it seemed like her body had other ideas of how this should go. As she pressed her body against him, his fingers wandered south to cup at her ass with a wily grin.

“Can keep it. Got a million of ‘em.” Literally. “Ya know, goin’ naked will do tha same thing.” Her incessant teasing only spurred him on, yet another kiss firmly placed on her lips. “Save some time too.” He chuckled. 

* * *

“Well, maybe I like being a tease.” She chuckles softly not pulling away from the kiss. It was official. She was addicted to him. Insatiable and eager to please. They were like a… married couple on their honeymoon who can’t seem to get enough of each other.

The realization hit her like a freight train. She didn’t want to get too attached to him. Panic ravaged her mind as she contained it, she was going to have to leave him one day and if she would get attached even more then she would never want to leave ... that's if he doesn’t get bored of her first. 

She wiggled out of his grasp, resisting her body's urge to kiss him. It wouldn’t matter soon, he would get bored of her soon. “Alright... I have to get cleaned up. Can ya help me and get a dress? Then I can…” She tightened her grasp around her waist closing the jacket shut. “…I don’t know.” 

* * *

“Certainly good at it.” He chuckled, running kisses back down to her neck before she slid out of his grasp. He eyed her closely, his hands still holding against the wall.

Her entire demeanor changed. Rather than continuing to give into the little game, they had created, she seemed to cave in on herself. Gripping herself tightly, she slowly backed away from him. “And if I don’t wanna? It’d be easy ta get rid of yer clothes. Make you stuck in my jacket for eternity.” 

Beej stalked after her, a playful grin sliding across his face as she continued to back away from him. “I like ya like that.” 

* * *

“Beej… we’re playing a dangerous game.”

She swallowed not knowing how to say it. As much as she loved the attention, she knew two things: she needed to get home and had may not have kicked her out of the room yet but he will get bored of her. It was enough not to get attached to him even if she wanted him. 

“You shouldn’t get too attached to me. You’re only going to get bored and disappointed.” 

* * *

He chuckled darkly, appearing behind her and grabbing hold of her wrists. “Pretty sure we already started that game, doll. Little late ta back out now.” He refocused his efforts on her neck, pulling his jacket away for better access.

Nipping along her skin, he peeked up at her. “Dun think I’ll get bored of that.” Slipping a hand around her body, his hand trailed up to her neck. “Could listen to those screams all day.” 

* * *

“What…what…”

Her voice grew very soft as she rested her body against his, closing her eyes relaxing. She couldn’t understand why he was acting this way. He knew how much she wanted to go home even though she was conflicted. All she didn’t want was to be kicked out like the other girls he bed. He knew but yet he wanted more of her and she the same of him. They can’t be getting this attached or it will be possible. There were no feelings attached just hormones and an insatiable sex drive. 

“What are you going to do when I go back home? Playtime will be over Beej and you’ll just move along.” 

* * *

_When I go back home?_

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Had she not like five minutes ago beg him not to make her leave and now what…she was ready to go? “Yer not goin’ home. Ya wanted ta stay here.” His brow furrowed, his grip on her loosening just a bit as he tried to process what she was saying. “I told ya I wasn’t lettin’ ya go or did ya already ferget?” 

What the hell did she want? 

* * *

Lydia’s eyes widen as she pulled herself from his grasp and turned to face him. There had to be a misunderstanding or something between them. She didn’t remember saying she wanted to stay in the Neitherworld, she didn’t know what she wanted to or not. But she meant was that didn’t she didn’t want to be kicked out. No woman ever stays. Oh fuck, she really fucked up this time.

“Oh no-no-no. Beetlejuice, you told me yourself that every woman you bed doesn’t stay past the orgasm. I didn’t want to.. to… oh my god.” She tugs at her hair and groans struggling to speak, “I was afraid you were just going to kick me out afterwards.” 

Why the fuck did she felt like she was dying? Her voice growing softer with each frustrated whine. This is why she didn’t want to get too attached. 

“I’m so…sorry. But you… I… I don’t know if I want to stay here and it looks more and more that I’m going to have to…. what happens if we find a way for me to go home, Beej? I wouldn’t know if I want to stay or go. This is why I say don’t get too attached because goddamn I’m trying my best not to get too attached to you.” 

* * *

He grumbled at the implication, but he had said that…didn’t he? His brows furrowed, unsure of exactly how to respond. “I told ya, yer not-”

After all that, she just wanted to leave? It seemed stupid that the fact bothered him so much. Up until a few minutes ago, he knew she was going to leave. Nothing had changed other than the fact that they slept together. She still wanted to make her way back home and eventually, he’d be back to his empty house. 

He was pissed, but it had been his own fault for misinterpreting what she meant. Of course, she’d rather go home. She just didn’t want him to kick her out into the Neitherworld and force her to figure out a way home on her own. She wouldn’t want to stay here. Stuck in this horribly dusty, ghost-ridden house when she could go back to her old life that she had been so prematurely removed from. Being alive, she didn’t belong here. As much as he wanted her to… 

He folded his arms, becoming more angry with himself with each realization. Why the hell did this bother him so damn much? Why was he getting so damn angry? Their little game of chase had come to an abrupt end and now Beej had no idea what he was supposed to do. “Prolly best ya stick to yer room. Yer more than walkin’ now. Gonna give Adam and Barbara an aneurism if ya stay in my room anyway.” He tried to keep himself cool, but he could feel himself losing it. His fingers dug into his skin, trying to remain emotionless about the whole situation. She didn’t want to get attached? Fine. She can stay in her own room, then. 

* * *

“Beej, I-”

Lydia stopped before she made things worse. It was all her damn fault. She shouldn’t have even played along with the game knowing that she had gone too far. Like Alice in the Rabbit hole, Lydia had fallen too deep and hurt herself more trying to undo the damage that was already done. 

Why was she so upset then? This was what she wanted right? All she wanted was to go home and forget about him and the Maitlands and the Neitherworld. She wanted to go back to living and move on… right? Maybe that wasn’t the case anymore. 

At first, she didn’t believe that she belonged didn’t belong here, she didn’t belong anywhere. She was just a pathetic invisible eighteen-year-old girl who for the first time actually was seen. She actually felt like she belonged somewhere. All she did was get her pride in the way and cling to that hopeless idea of being invisible. She pushed him away and clung to her pride and the idea that maybe she could be seen back at home. Lydia didn’t know it until hope seemed lost. She wanted to stay with him. 

Why couldn’t she say it in the first place? Why was she did she feel like she was dying? She shouldn’t have said about going home when she found a home with him. It was too late. Her words already done the damage and she might as well sleep in the grave she made. 

“I’m sorr…” 

There was no point in even trying. The horse was already dead and the ship had sunk. There was no way to apologize or act like this whole thing never happened. Her words were sharp enough to kill. 

“Fine. I’ll go back to my room.” 

She felt empty almost dead inside. She lowered her head not only in shame but to hide her tears as she rushed past him. Her skin felt like it was burning, the fabric doing nothing but to coax the flames. She rushed down the stairs, ignoring random looks and stares from the household. 

She didn’t even stop when Adam and Barbara appeared in front of her, pushing through as she stormed into her room, slamming the door shut and tossed the striped jacket into the corner of the room. 

She couldn’t even stand staring at the clothes he bought for her, settling with her old dress and curled up into her bed and refuse to move.


End file.
